


My Love Open The Door

by Longliveclexa445



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Brief Clarke/Finn - Freeform, Cheating, F/F, Heartbreak, I promise!, Lexa doesn't cheat on clarke, Lexa is a player, Madi is smart and adorable, Slow Burn, anya has fun making fun of her, but a useless gay around clarke, how can lexa not fall in love, raven and murphy are amazing godparents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveclexa445/pseuds/Longliveclexa445
Summary: Lexa Woods is a player, she sleeps with women and leaves them alone the next day. She owns her pride and joy Trikru Shack, a restaurant that she opened up with her sister Anya when she was just 18. Life is going well and smooth until a little girl named Madi Griffin walks into her restaurant and her life.Clarke Griffin is a single mother to Madi Griffin. With a tough past, an abusive ex, another ex who cheated, she leaves home and starts over in a new town. She works at opening up her very own flower shop with her best friend John Murphy. Everything goes well until Madi meets a new friend and Clarke feels her world turn upside down.





	1. Time for something New

**Author's Note:**

> As many know, I put a hiatus to my other work, For The Love of Books. I'm going to be continuing that story soon, but I needed to post this. For those that don't know, I lost my grandmother less than 2 weeks ago, someone who encouraged my writing and wanted me to always push myself. To elongate my stories and make them flow, so I use this first chapter and this entire story as a dedication. A dedication to my grandmother who gave me the courage and the strength to harness my gift of writing. Who encouraged me and always supported my writing but challenged me to be better. This is for you, Grammy. This is 10K for one chapter. Please enjoy and be kind as all mistakes are mine.

Living in a beach town is easy and relaxing, if you know how to do it right. And boy did Lexa know how to live. A regular beach bum she was proud to say, living in the small city of Polis. Her favorite activity? Running on the beach with her dog, Pauna. He was a black labrador and Lexa's trusted companion for two years. She was never seen without him and he was a huge lady killer. “Come on boy, feeling tired?” The dog barks as he accepted the challenge in his owners voice and runs faster, Lexa laughing as she tries to keep up with him. She feels her legs burn at the exertion but she welcomes it. The path they run is routine and Pauna heads to the pier, barking along the way begging Lexa to try and keep up. She runs up the steps and stops in front of the doors to a restaurant. A black haired girl comes out and tosses an apron at Lexa, “I don't know why you insist on riling him up, Lexa.”

 

“Oh come on, Octavia. Pauna loves a challenge.”

  


“Lexa, your dog loves a challenge but he always runs right inside those doors and into the kitchen. Do you know how many times he's nearly crashed into the other waiters?”

  


Lexa laughs as she wipes the sweat off her forehead, “It's a good thing my staff is well trained.” She throws the apron back to Octavia and heads into the restaurant. The first thing that hits her is the music. Ozzy Osbourne Shot in the Dark plays through the speakers and she feels ready to face the day. A brunette peers out of the kitchen, “Lexa, your damn dog ran into my brace!”

  


“Again with my dog. Raven, I'm sorry. I'll work on that with him. How are we doing today?”

  


“We are on fire today. Remember the pier is having that annual fishing competition, it's going to be busy tonight. We've got people coming in already.”

  


She walks into the kitchen and starts grabbing ticket orders, “It's a good thing I called Lincoln and Anya in. Plus Harper and Monty are hosting. Have O in here with you tonight. I'll be in and out, waiting tables and running food. Bellamy and Atom are coming in to wait tables. Anya is in charge of the bar, Lincoln is my security. Have him sit with the guests and keep an eye out. You know those dine and dashers.”

  


“Yes boss. You know, most owners don't work on the floor, they usually sit in the office and do paperwork.”

  


She laughs at her friend, “Raven, me and paperwork don't mix. Hence why I have Jasper do it all. Haven't had any trouble since.”

  


A bell rings and Octavia yells out, “Got 2 large tickets coming up. 4 sandy cheeseburgers, hold the pickles and onions, 4 fries, 4 chocolate shakes. A batch of onion rings, hush puppies, cheese fries, and the clam chowder. Second ticket is the same thing but double cheeseburgers and 4 vanilla shakes. Onion rings, mozzarella sticks, garlic bread.”

 

Raven scoffs, “Jesus, are we serving the last supper?” Octavia laughs along with Lexa and they get started on the order.

 

_________

 

It's a long night filled with laughter and drinks. The wait times outrageous but people were okay with that. After all they were eating at Lexa Woods restaurant! After the last customer is served and rung out, Lexa closes the doors for the evening. Her team comes out and joins her  Anya bringing a round of beers for everyone.

  


“Let's have a round on me tonight. After all, I think we've earned it.” Everyone holds up their beers and Lexa is laughing at each of them as Anya continues, “To my sister who had a crazy ass dream and made it into reality. Because of you, we have lines out the door and people from all over the world to try your food sis. How does it feel?”

  


Lexa holds up her glass and yells out, “Pretty damn great!” And they all drink up. After the beer, they start to clean up and prepare for the next day. Lexa always staying behind later than her staff. Anya waited but Lexa would push her out, “Go. Home. I'm fine. Plus you've got Raven waiting.” Anya would always laugh and ruffle her hair, “Kid, you work too hard. Don't forget that you need to have a life outside of here too.” Lexa would just roll her eyes and get back to work. It helped clear her head when she cleaned up and prepped for the new day. Always working on new things to add to the menu. With a satisfied smile, she locks everything up and decides to walk the pier for a bit, Pauna right on her heels.

 

Lexa takes a moment to stop and stare at the entrance of her restaurant. It was a fine shack. The name staring back at her in big block letters, “Trikru Shack”. This place was a dream that Lexa had for years. Part of the reason so many people lined up out the doors was because she was the world's youngest entrepreneur, opening the Shack at a tender age of 18. Of course Anya had been with her, after all the older Woods sibling never let Lexa do anything without support. Everyone she spoke with about getting the Shack opened had some form of ‘advice’ or ‘wisdom’. “Lexa, are you sure you want to invest all your parents money into this?” “Lexa, what would your mother and father say?” The only opinions she cared to listen to were her aunt Indra's and Anya's. Indra was a stoic woman, hard pressed and very stern. Quite scary to many people who didn't know her, but she told Lexa to go for it. And so she did, taking the money her parents left her and investing it into this shack. When she first opened the doors, that's all it was was a shack. Small, only manned by Lexa and Anya, but Lexa never stopped working. She studied business books and took classes, finished with a degree in business and economics.

 

She wanted to be good with the money she was using, and the money she hoped she would make. With her knowledge, she was able to run her restaurant successfully and in just a year, she was named Top New Shop. Her face being plastered in chef magazines, people coming from all over to try a bit of comfort food from her mother's old recipes and new twists on classic food that Lexa loved trying. She was by no means an award winning chef, or a chef at all but she loved to cook and invent new things. This gave her that opportunity and she loved every minute of it. Not to mention that having her closest friends working with her helped immensely. They were an odd bunch and Lexa can remember meeting each and everyone one of them. Octavia Blake was the first person, a teenager just looking to make some cash for the summer, her brother Bellamy behind her to keep her out of trouble.

 

Then came Raven, a college student who liked to blow things up. A severe car accident had damaged the nerves in her back causing her to have to use the brace for her leg. Even though she needed the brace, she never let the pain stop her. Maybe that's why Anya fell so fast for the Latina. She was a spitfire and nothing could contain her. Lincoln was next, he just walked in and quietly asked for the job, a chance to make some kind of living. He was a hulking man, muscles and a face that said stay away but he was really a teddy bear. He was the mother hen of the group, making sure everyone was taken care of. Octavia fell for him instantly and they were a couple in less than three months. Bellamy wasn't too happy but hey, love was love and Lincoln was one of the good ones.

 

Jasper, Monty, and Harper came as a set. All three fresh outta high school and looking for a job with some fun. Lexa could only laugh at the three young kids but she hired them anyway. They reminded her of herself years ago. She watched them grow into the adults they now were and each one stayed with her. Atom was different, a new guy in town who could have any job he wanted or so he thought. He was an ass sometimes, rude and undermined authority but he showed up and Lexa needed the extra body especially on busy nights.

 

As she walks down the pier, her hands in the pockets of her jacket, she says hi to the local fishermen, each one smiling back and saying hello. Lexa loved nights like these, the pier was quiet the further out you went and the sounds of the rides and the people started to grow more and more distant. Pauna ran ahead and laid down at the familiar bench she always sat at. But this time was different, she stands at the edge of the pier watching the dark waves roll up and down, lost in thought. Maybe Anya was right, she needed a life outside of the restaurant. But how do you do that when all you've known is the restaurant? Sure she goes out every now and then, but her nights are spent much like this one, standing in front of the ocean, her dog keeping her company. It wasn't a problem for Lexa, she liked living a simple life, one with no drama or worries.

 

This didn’t include her love life. Anya only saw her busy at work and when they hung out. She didn't know about the long list of women Lexa usually took to bed. Each woman was never more than a one night stand and they stayed clear of her business after she left them alone in the mornings. (A secret? Anya and the group knew about her long list of ex lovers. Hence the teasing when the Taylor Swift song came on.) Still lost in thought, she is startled by a voice.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

“Shit, Anya. You scared the hell out of me.”

 

The dirty blonde laughs, “Sorry kid. What's got you out here in the middle of the night, staring at the ocean that you don't hear me calling you?”

 

Lexa sighs, “It's peaceful, quiet. Down here there's no rush or loud noises from the people up there.” Her phone vibrates with her most recent booty call.

 

_Costia 11:45 P.M.: You should come by._

 

Anya scoffs and Lexa looks up from her phone, “You're the one who always says I need to find a life outside of the restaurant.”

 

“For fucksake Lexa! I meant go out and have a life, date someone, be happy. I didn't mean for you to go out and fuck everything that moves.”

 

Lexa grows irritated, “My personal life is none of your business.”

 

“Lexa, you are my business. Sleeping with every woman you meet is not only dangerous for your health but think about those poor women who might actually feel something for you.”

 

“Anya, you don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm not a child and you don't control my actions. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got someone to meet.” She storms off, Pauna following her instantly. As she walks down the steps of the pier, Anya sighs in frustration, “One day, you're going to find a woman who will go through you and you're not going to know what to do with yourself.”

 

Lexa climbs into her jeep, Pauna jumping up front and she speeds off, “The audacity of my sister. Always meddling in my life!” Pauna simply listens to Lexa rant and he whines at certain parts making Lexa laugh, “You're just agreeing with me because I feed you huh boy?” And Pauna barks as Lexa drives the rest of the way home.

 

Home. A small place right on the beach that Lexa loved more than anything. It was a Victorian style beach home with wide double windows that looked out onto the ocean. Lexa loved sitting on the balcony and listening to the waves as they crashed on the shore. Okay maybe she was exaggerating a bit. The house was by no means small. It was two stories, completely furnished with antique furniture. Well, almost everything. She had gone through and replaced the couches with something modern. Plus the beds were replaced with more comfortable ones. Lexa wanted this place livable for her friends when they had parties. Pauna runs to his food bowl and waits for Lexa to feed him. As she does, she tells him she'll be back tomorrow sometime and heads out. After all, she couldn't keep a lady waiting, could she?

 

The drive to Costia isn't too long, ten minutes and Lexa finds herself walking up the familiar driveway, the last text message telling her to walk on in. Cosia was a one night stand from her early days of college. They met one night in a bar, had a few drinks, and one thing led to another. Lexa had enjoyed it and even contemplated dating Costia until she found out Costia was with another man. Said man was to become her husband in a few weeks but it didn't bother Lexa one bit. Fast forward years later, she was still having sex with Costia when the need called for it. She was now married to said man and would be celebrating their fifth year anniversary in just a few weeks. Lexa lets herself into the house and up to the bedroom. If only Gary knew the things Lexa did to his wife, he wouldn't be so happy with his marriage. She shakes her head as she walks into the bedroom and finds Costia naked on the bed, legs spread open, “Come and get it baby.” So she does, wasting no time in fucking Costia and making Anya's words disappear as she reaches her own orgasm.

 

The next morning, Lexa walks out of the house like she always does and heads home to shower and get herself ready for the new day. It was her turn to open the restaurant. Pauna barks at her for coming home late, “Hush, I know. I'm the world's worst person. Are you coming with me or not?” Pauna only waits at the door for Lexa and they leave to the restaurant. Taking the steps two at a time, her phone buzzes.

 

_Anya 5:00 A.M.: You still mad at me?_

 

_Lexa 5:00 A.M.: No. Want to open with me?_

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” She looks up to see her sister and she smiles, “Just like old times right?” And Lexa nods as she opens the back door and they go inside. Lexa opened her doors at 6 in the morning and didn't close them until 9 at night. Sometimes longer depending on how busy they were. It worked great because the early morning fishermen came in for breakfast and the late night rowdy people came in at night for dinner. Like a well oiled machine, Lexa and Anya get to work on prepping for breakfast. Putting out forks and napkins, menus are stacked, coffee begins to be made. Lexa writes on the chalkboard the specials of the morning.

 

“You're really going to do the biscuits and gravy?” Lexa nods, “They are my favorite thing to make. I prepared all the dough last night. Just working on the gravy.” Anya smiles at her sister, “Mom would be proud.” And the room becomes slightly somber, both girls remembering their mother and father. By 5:50, Lexa has over 300 biscuits ready to go and the gravy is finishing up. Anya never understood how her sister managed to make so many at a time when they had a small oven and an hour to make it. But she never doubted her sister. At 6, Lexa turns on the sound system, Sweet Child O’ Mine by Guns N’ Roses plays through. Then she walks to the front doors and unlocks them. A small group of fishermen walk in, followed by an older gentlemen, “Morning, Lexa.”

 

“Morning, Kane. How's it looking today?”

 

He smiles a warm smile, “Pretty good. We should have a decent catch. The usual?”

 

“Yes, Sir. Two crates of the finest fish and a couple of crabs if you get them.”

 

He laughs, “Of course. Now time for some grub. Anya making the usual?”

 

“Already finishing it up. Try the biscuits and gravy. Fresh out of the oven.”

 

“Hey, I will. Have a good day, Lexa.”

 

“You too, Kane. Be safe out there.”

 

“Always.”

 

She starts to get the patio set up for those that want to eat outside. Octavia comes rushing in along with Lincoln, “We made it!” Lexa laughs, “O, tables 8, 9, and 10 are yours. 3, 4, and 5 are mine. Lincoln you're in the kitchen with Anya. Bell should be in soon, he's got the patio.” They nod and head to their assigned station but not before Octavia points out, “Hey, Lex? Maybe tell your booty call not to leave such a prominent mark.” Confusion shrouds her features and she goes to the bathroom to see what Octavia is talking about. Sure enough, a bright mark is forming, Costia did love to mark her neck. She's irritated and does her best to cover it up. Lexa didn't mind hickeys, just not in places people could see. She was a business woman after all.

 

With a sigh of defeat, she walks out of the  bathroom and onto the floor, Harper calls her over, “Lex, I really have to use the restroom. Cover for me?” Lexa relieves the girl and seats a few people until someone catches her attention. A little girl comes waltzing to the podium and very politely asks, “May I have a menu please?” Lexa is taken aback by this small child but hands her one, “Thank you.”

 

“You're welcome.” Lexa looks around for the little girl's mother but to no avail. She panics internally, this child could be no older than 6, all smiles and wild black hair sticking out from different ends of the ponytail she was wearing. Her oversized sweater frayed at the sleeves and a small tear in the knees of her jeans. Just before Lexa can ask where her mother or father is, the little girl brings the menu up. Lexa stares down at this small child, green eyes melting into grey. A color Lexa has never seen before. She is startled from her thoughts when the little girl speaks to her.

 

“I'd like to have the sausage and egg burrito please.”

 

“Sweetheart, I'm not sure you have the…” The little girl reaches into her pocket and takes out a $10 bill, “This is a birthday gift from uncle John. He said it was for emergencies only. This isn't a super emergency but I'm hungry so… it's an emergency to me. Here you go!” Lexa can only find herself intrigued by this young girl. Harper comes back and notices, “Boss?” Lexa looks and smiles, “Harper, seat Ms…” The little girl smiles when Lexa speaks to her, a small giggle escaping her lips, “Griffin, Madi Griffin.” Lexa nods her head, “Please seat Ms. Griffin at our best patio table.” Harper is confused but does as she is asked. As she walks away, Madi lets out a loud thank you and earns a smile from Harper. Lexa goes into the kitchen and creates a small burrito for the young girl. She also adds a small plate of grapes, kids liked grapes right?

 

“Care to explain to me why there is a child seated at the patio with no parents?”

 

Lexa shrugs, “Maybe her mother or father work on the pier. There are lots of shops here, An.”

 

“Are you making her food?”

 

“Hey, Trikru Shack never turns away a paying customer. You know that.”

 

“Lexa, she's a child, barely old enough to ride the roller coaster with an adult.”

 

“Yes, Anya I see that. Now go tend to your other customers. I'll take care of the little girl.”

 

Anya leaves the kitchen with a sigh as Lexa finishes up the meal for Madi. She plated the burrito and grapes and pours some freshly made chocolate milk. Pleased with her creation, she heads outside and to the patio. She notices Madi is nose deep in a novel. Lexa walks up to the table and places the food down, “Here you are, Ms. Griffin. Your sausage and egg burrito. I also brought some grapes and chocolate milk.” The girl puts her book down, “Thank you. But I didn't ask for all that. I don't have a lot more money.” Lexa shakes her head, “Don't worry about it. I made this burrito special for you. I hope you like it.” And Lexa waits and for some reason, she holds her breath as Madi takes a bite. She releases it when she watches an ear splitting smile cross her features, “This is better than mommy's burrito! But that's our secret.” Lexa laughs and crosses her heart, “It's safe with me. Madi, where is your mother?”

 

Madi keeps eating but answers Lexa, “Busy with Uncle John. We just moved here so mommy says, ‘We have to get settled Madi. Why don't you go outside and look around.’ So I did. My tummy brought me here and I'm happy I found it.”

 

“Sweetheart, I don't think your mother meant for you to walk here by yourself.” Madi smiles again, “I'm not by myself. I got my book.” Lexa looks down and reads the title, “Treasure Island huh?” Madi nods, “This is my favorite story. I like pirates and treasure!” Lexa laughs and leans in closer, “A little secret? It's mine too.” And Madi beams while Lexa feels her heart swell. This child was a stranger, why did Lexa want her approval so much? Again she is brought out of her thoughts by Madi, “You know my name. What's yours?” “It's Lexa, Lexa Woods.” And Madi sticks her hand out to shake Lexa's, “It's nice to meet you Lexa. I think that girl Harper needs your help.” Lexa turns and notices an irate customer yelling at her hostess. She leaves Madi and goes to help calm the situation.

 

Lexa comes back after placating the customer only to notice Madi gone. In her place is the $10 bill and some ones. A little note is flapping in the wind under the plate and Lexa reads it as a smile forms on her face, “ **_Thank you, Lexa Woods for breakfast. It was yummy. I don't have a lot of money but mommy says you have to tip. See you next time!!_ **”

 

And so Lexa can only laugh as she cleans up the small table, her thoughts on a grey eyed, black haired little girl. She didn't know what it was but Madi had made her feel a tenderness she had no idea existed. Maybe it was just her want of motherhood, knowing she would never get it. After all, you do need a second party to make a baby. With a sigh, she heads back inside to see how her crew is holding up, Madi Griffin taking up a small corner of her mind.

 

__________

 

“Are you sure about this?”

 

That would make 437 eye rolls in just an hour at her mother, “Mom, for the last time, yes, I'm sure.”

 

“You can always stay with your father and me. We love having you and Madi with us.”

 

Clarke smiles at her mother, “Mom, I know. But I think a change of scenery will be good for us. Madi can have a fresh start and make some friends.”

 

Abigail Griffin smiles at her daughter, “I think you need the fresh start honey. A chance to explore your wild side while on the beach.” Clarke snorts at that, “Yeah mom, not gonna happen with my 6 year old attached at my hip. All. The. Time.” And as if her ears burned, a small brunette comes barrelling down the driveway, “Mommy!! You have to protect me! Grandpa is after me!!” And on cue, a large yell comes from an older man with his hands up over his head. Madi hides behind her mother's knees as Clarke laughs at the sight of her father coming down the drive. “Dad! What have I said about riling her up?” It's mock anger and Jake Griffin laughs his booming laugh, “Couldn't help it. I had to give one last scare for the road.” Clarke can only stare at her parents and watch as Abigail tears up. Clarke hugs her mother.

 

“Mom, I'm not sure why you're crying? You and dad are literally moving into the same city in a few months.”

 

Abigail wipes her eyes, “Still, it's hard to see my little girl go.” And Clarke feels the tears well up as she hugs her mother and father again. A van pulls into the drive, music blasting from the speakers as the driver shuts it off. Madi instantly recognizes the long haired man stepping out, “Uncle Murphy!!” “Hey little Hobbit!” He picks her up and swoops her over his shoulder, Clarke glaring at him, “Murphy, how many times have I asked you not to do that to her?” “Clarke, relax. I only dropped her once.”

 

“Yeah mommy! I was fine too. I didn't cry or nothing!” “God help me, what will I do with you?”

 

“Love us unconditionally like always princess. You ready to go?”

 

“Yes. I've got three bags in the car. Just need to load the big stuff in your van.”

 

“Let's get moving then.” And they do, moving Clarke’s bed and dresser into the moving van along with Madi's stuff. With everyone helping, it doesn't take long for them to finish moving it into the van. Just as Murphy closes the back, a car with the Lyft sign pulls up and out come two women, one making the announcement as loud as possible, “We're back bitches!!” And Clarke is running to her friends, “Octavia, Raven!” Madi trails right behind being crushed to death by a hug from Raven, “Auntie Raven…. Can't...breathe.” Clarke laughs as Raven lets Madi go, “Raven, try not to suffocate my daughter yeah? And Octavia, language.” The stern look she gives her long time friends has her laughing, “Raven, I think the mother in Clarke has gotten the best of her.”

 

“Oh trust me girls, it has.”

 

A unison of, “Jake!” is heard and they push past Clarke and Madi to hug the man who cared for them all. “Mommy, why does it seem like everyone likes grandma and grandpa more than us?” Clarke picks her daughter up and kisses her cheek, “I don't know kid. But we have to get used to it I guess.” Madi giggles, “Mommy I like grandma and grandpa better too.” And Clarke takes a hurt expression, “Et Tu, Brute? Et Tu?” She walks to the small gathering of her family, “As much as I love this conversation, it's time to get going. Raven has work tonight.”

 

“How is the restaurant going?”

 

Raven answers Jake before Octavia, “It's great. Lexa, our boss, is very good at managing the store, it's decent hours, great pay, and even better tips. Clarke you need a job, we got you covered.”

 

Clarke smiles, “Thanks, Rae.” Everyone says goodbye as Murphy climbs into the van with Octavia and Raven drives with Clarke. Clarke makes sure Madi is seatbelted into her car seat, “All set baby girl?” The little girl nods and soon they are on their way. Raven takes over the aux cord playing everything from Maluma to Ozzy Osbourne, Madi singing nearly every song. Raven only turns down the music when Madi falls asleep an hour into the drive, “I see she's been practicing her Spanish.” Clarke snorts, “Well, when her godmother is practically yelling at me in the delivery room, kinda hard to ignore it.” And Raven is laughing, “Sorry about that.” Clarke shrugs and they drive for a few minutes in silence. It gives Clarke time to reflect on how she met her best friend and just how far they'd come.

 

Clarke and Raven go way back from the time they were kids. They met on the playground when Clarke defended Raven from a group of kids making fun of her and the rest was history. Her friendship with Murphy was much the same, known each other since kids and they never parted. There was a reason they were her child's godparents, they had helped Clarke through the worst of times. Madi was never planned, never even a thought in Clarke's mind until a missed period. The man she chose to have sex with was a useless sack of crap but when he learned of the child growing inside Clarke, he wanted to be around, try to be a decent father. Finn Collins had been a one night stand in the back of his pick up truck. Clarke cringes at the thought, it shouldn't have happened but that's life. Clarke tried to do everything she could, appointments, classes, anything that could give her any help for the child growing in her belly. Finn was there at first, decent, took her to appointments but as her belly grew, so did his frustrations.

 

It was painful for Clarke to be on her feet all day at work and then come home and find Finn drunk on the couch, beer in his hand and the house a mess. “Hey babe.” Was all he could offer her. So she began to clean and make dinner, 10 hour days becoming 15 hours days. By the time she crawled into bed, she was ready to pass out but Finn always wanted to have some fun. That's when it started, she denied him for the third time that week and he grew so angry that she felt fear within her. He went to sleep but Clarke stayed up and cried silently. And so it went on like that, Finn became controlling and mentally abusive, making Clarke think everything was her fault. Clarke was young and dumb, never wanting to let her parents see the wreck she became, she called Raven. Of course she answered right away and listened as Clarke cried and told her about Finn, how abusive he was and how she feared for her future child. Without hesitation, Raven dropped everything and flew out to where Clarke was, Murphy in tow.

 

Clarke could still remember that day, “Why would you bring him? I trusted you, Raven.” And the Latina snapped back, “What did you expect? You won't tell your parents and I couldn't do this alone, Clarke.” Murphy held Clarke's hand, “She's right princess. Besides, you can't get rid of me that easily. We are going to get you out of here, you leave Finn and we will help you through it all.” The blonde couldn't believe she was so lucky. These people gave up everything to help her and she was forever grateful. They took her to appointments, drove her home, made sure she had enough rest and that she took her prenatal medication. Finn became a distant memory but the verbal abuse had taken its toll. Clarke was getting better but she still flinched at any inclination that someone was mad at her. Sadly, it would always be a reflex but Clarke wouldn't let it get the better of her.

 

There were complications when Madi was born, the doctors not sure if either mother or child would make it. All Raven and Murphy were told was to call the relatives so they could decide what to do in case Clarke died. It was hard but Abby and Jake flew out, confused expressions as to why Clarke kept it from them. Murphy stuck up for her, “She was scared. A child out of wedlock, man nowhere to be found, you know Clarke panics and hides, your opinions are what she values most and she didn't want you to be disappointed.” And they waited, every hour feeling like days. No one came out until late at night, Raven pacing back and forth, “I'm here to see the Griffin family?” Everyone stands up, Abby coming to the center, “What's going on and don't sugar coat. I'm a doctor for Arkadia Hospital.” “Clarke has lost a lot of blood but we managed to save her and the baby. I do apologize but one of the nurses could not find a doctor so she tried to… push the baby back in.” Audible gasps are heard as Abby strides forward and doesn't miss a beat, “I want her ID number, her full name, and what department she works in. I am suing her for the damages done to my daughter and grandchild.”

 

This is all Raven told her, the rest Clarke remembers. Waking up and seeing her parents loom over her holding a small child in their arms, proud smiles on their faces. Raven and Murphy by her side in an instant explaining what happened and what was going on. But all Clarke wanted was to hold that tiny thing in her arms. Eyes trained on her mother, Clarke watches Abby walk the small bundle of blankets over to her. Clarke holds her arms out and Abby places the baby gently so Clarke can hold the baby close, “It's a girl, Clarke. A beautiful baby girl.” And when Clarke looks at the small tiny child in her arms, the world shifts and becomes held together by this little girl, this beautiful miracle that she brought into this world. Her heart feels so large and full of love that she feels like she is going to burst. The little hand that grips her finger and holds it tightly, “Madi… Madi Joven Griffin.” The room grows smaller and silent as everyone listens. “Clarke, I'm sorry but Joven? What… is that for a middle name?” The small room grows larger with quiet laughter as Clarke glares at Raven, “It's your name and Murphy's name combined. I wanted her to be named after two very important people that helped me without hesitation, plus you guys are going to be her Godparents, I had to do something to honor you.” The two adults have smiles that can outshine any light, happy to have the honor Clarke has given them.

 

Clarke comes back from the past when Raven touches her arm, “Earth to Clarke?”

 

“Sorry, Rae. Lost in thought.”

 

“I'll say, what are you thinking about?”

 

“When Madi was born, well before she was born.”

 

Raven grew stern, “Clarke, I don't want you thinking about him.”

 

“I wasn't, just remembering our story and how we came to be.”

 

Raven smiles, “A bond that could never be broken Clarke.”

 

It's silent in the car save for the music and Madi moving slightly in her carseat. Raven breaks it, “Remember how we met Octavia?”

 

Clarke laughs, “As if I could forget.”

 

Clarke and Raven met Octavia Blake as teens years later when she came to the annual Science Camp their town held every year. She literally crashed into Clarke and Raven because she was playing catch with her older brother, Bellamy. The 3 girls became inseparable that summer and after it was over, they all stayed in contact, calling, texting, even visiting each other every few weekends or so. Octavia knew they loved her but she also knew that Raven and Clarke had been through so much more which is why she wasn't angry when Raven became godmother.

 

The drive becomes tiring and Raven switches with Clarke so she can drive the rest of the way. Arkadia wasn't too far from Polis, a six hour drive was all that separated the two towns but it was nice for Clarke to leave Arkadia behind. Her mother was right about the change of scenery. As if reading her thoughts, Raven clears her throat, “You realize that this isn't your fault right?”

 

Clarke stays silent, knowing if she tells the truth, Raven will be angry. “Clarke, you are doing what's best for you and your daughter.”

 

“Raven, I wound up alone because Finn was a manipulative asshole, and then Niylah came in. But look how that turned out.” Clarke was beginning to feel cursed, Niylah was the first serious relationship she had after Finn. She was amazing, kind, loved Madi, everything Clarke could hope for. Until she came home one night to find a man balls deep inside her girlfriend.

 

“Clarke, bad luck babe. But you move on, get past it. What kind of a name is Gary anyways?” And just like that the tense mood is gone and Clarke is laughing. She checks on Madi through the mirror and finds her daughter starting to wake up. Raven holds her hand, “Clarke, Polis is going to be great to you. The shop is looking nice and a lot of people have passed by to sneak a look or two. It's a fresh start, a chance at a new life for you and Madi. Your mom and dad are coming down in a couple months time, you've got us, you aren't alone babe.”

 

And for the first time Clarke feels happy and carefree, the past slipping away behind her as the view of the ocean comes into focus and a sleepy Madi starts to ask a million and one questions. Yeah, this was going to be good.

 

_______

 

They pull up to the house and Madi squeals so loud that Raven jerks the car slightly. Clarke flying into mother mode, “Baby what's wrong??” Already up and arms reaching for her daughter, “Mommy, I'm excited to see our new house!!” And Raven gives a look of murder at Clarke, “Tu hija es un demonio, Clarke.” Madi tries to figure out what was just said while Clarke flips off her best friend. Lucky for her, Madi doesn't notice but Raven laughs as she walks out of the car.

 

“Are you excited baby girl?”

 

“Very! I wanna e..esplore the house!”

 

Clarke can only laugh at her daughter and the words that she had trouble with. Madi was very bright, reading at almost 7th grade level and she was only going into the first grade at the end of the summer. Even with that big brain of hers, Madi still stumbled over some words and Clarke would correct it, “Explore.” Madi nods her head and absorbs how to say the word correctly. When Clarke finally gets her down, she runs directly to the front door eager to see what her new home would look like.

 

“Mommy hurry!!” And Clarke laughs as she runs to the door and unlocks it, “Patience is a virtue sweetheart.” But Madi pushes past her and runs into the house. Octavia stands in the driveway and whistles, “Clarke, you sure picked an amazing house.” Clarke smiles, “Isn't it? It has a private backyard and path down to the beach. That's what really sold me.” Octavia walked inside with Madi as Clarke still looks at the house. It's smaller than the other houses on the block. The Victorian style is still there, but the wrap around porch makes it look so much prettier. Clarke loved the wrap around porch, her plan was to put rocking chairs out by the front and back doors so she had a place to sit with Madi. Murphy comes up next to her, “You got your dream house princess.” Clarke smiles, “I did. It took awhile but I finally got something right, Murph.”

 

“Clarke,” He looks at his best friend, “You did something right the moment you decided to keep and bring Madi into this world. That little girl has put a light in you that none of us have ever seen before. Motherhood suits you.”

 

“He's right, Clarke. Frat boy and party girl Griffin don't have as nice a ring to it anymore.” The three start to laugh while they see Madi peek her head out, “Mommy let's go to the beach! Aunt O said we could!! Please please please?” Funny enough, Octavia is nowhere to be found, and Clarke can only shake her head, “Baby girl we need to move our stuff inside.” With a pout that makes all three of the adults melt with sadness, Madi walks outside and down to the car, “Well let's hurry so we could go swimming mommy.”

 

Raven is the first to agree, “Yeah Clarke, come on. I've got work tonight at 5. It's only 1:30, we can move your boxes in and set up your bedrooms and see where we are at.”

 

“Octavia, since you opened your big mouth and made the hobbit want to go to the beach, you're helping me move the big stuff.”

 

Octavia runs out, “No fair, Murphy. Don't be mean to me.” Clarke watches her small family move as a unit, together in everything and she can't help but feel a sense of peace wash over her. It's easy and it's simple and she could get used to it. And so she helps them move boxes into the house. Clarke and Madi didn't have very much to move. When the blonde said a new start, she meant a new start. Plus she and Madi never kept anything that wasn't sentimental. So all that really came with them was their bedrooms, clothes, pictures, dishes, sofa, television, everything else stayed behind. Clarke liked the house and how it was set up. The living room was huge with wide windows that let in lots of natural light. The TV placed on a stand that was left behind by the previous owners. The couch was placed against the wall facing the wide windows.

 

“Clarke, this living room is huge. Why?”

 

“Well, I wanted a play area for Madi. I wanted to give her as much space as possible. Then as she gets older, a desk can go in and the computer. Plus who knows what else will happen. I'll find something to do with the extra space.”

 

The kitchen made Octavia jealous. Everything was newly refurbished. Stainless steel stared back at them and it was a kitchen fit for a chef, “Clarke, you really outdid yourself in choosing this place huh?” And Clarke can only smirk, “I like to cook, what can I say. Plus when you all visit, I'm gonna need the room. You take up a lot of space.” Earning sarcastic laughs and remarks, they take Madi's belongings into her room. Madi loved it, the window that showed the ocean and the sandy beach. She loved that there was a bench seat right under the window. Later she would ask her mom for a larger bookcase, a lot of days would be spent reading on that bench. Clarke's room was much the same but there were two French doors that lead out onto a private balcony. It was perfect for her to set up an easel and paint whenever she felt like it. A chance to sharpen her drawing skills.

 

“We all know why you chose this room, Ms. I'm an art major.” The gang laughs and Clarke tells them where to put the bed and dresser. She would rearrange later. For now, she just wanted to take her daughter to the beach. It was 3 when they finished, Clarke digging to find a bathing suit for Madi. The group went down the private path and opened the gate to the beach. It was a perfect day, people playing in the sand and water, others sunbathing, some running. Madi was in love, taking off to the edge of the water followed closely by Murphy. Clarke sighing because she couldn't put sunscreen on Madi. Not that she needed it. Madi never got a sunburn, it was as if the beach life was made for her.

 

It's been a long day as she sits on the towel she  brought out. Murphy runs back and is wet from the ocean, “Your daughter is going to sleep well tonight.” Clarke laughs, “That's what I'm hoping for. I want her to have a day of fun since tomorrow and the next few weeks are going to be busy.”

 

“Clarke, you have most of the shop set up. What could take so long?”

 

“Actually opening up the doors after I finish setting up the shop. You sure you still want to work there?”

 

“You're asking me as if I had any other plans? Who knows, maybe I'll meet a beach hunk and we can see where it goes.” Clarke shoves Murphy, “Not in the store! I'm still having nightmares about you and Emori when we worked together in high school.” Murphy can only laugh at that. Emori and him had only dated a year until they broke it off. It was mutual but they were still good friends about it. Plus Murphy later realized that he wasn't just into women but men too. That was another thing that Clarke and him shared, the realization that neither of them were as straight as they thought they were.

 

Madi runs to her mom, “Mommy! Aunt Tavia helped me finded these seashells!” Clarke looks at the bucket and enjoys the wonder she sees on Madi's face, “How amazing baby girl! Maybe we can put them on your wall in your room?” And Madi is excited, “Please mommy?!” Of course Clarke couldn't say no to that face. So the rest of the evening goes smoothly, Clarke enjoying the beach with her daughter and friends. The night time finds Clarke feeding a sleepy Madi some dinner and a quick bath and then tucking her into bed, “Sweet dreams my baby.” “Sweet dreams my mommy.” “I love you.” “I love you more!” And Clarke kisses her head, “And I love you most baby girl.” She turns off the light and heads down the stairs into the living room. She knew she should go to bed, after all she had an early day in the morning but she really wanted to start unpacking her kitchen stuff.

 

An hour later she hears a car park and a dog begins to bark. Clarke goes to the window and notices the silhouette of a woman but she doesn't pay any more attention to it. With a sigh and heavy eyelids, Clarke finds herself walking up the stairs after locking up and climbing into bed. Tomorrow was fresh start, she was excited to see what was in store.

 

________

  


Clarke has always loved mornings, especially when Madi learned to walk, but today is extra special. Clarke always sets her alarm for 7 AM because having a young child didn't always give you time to sleep in, at least not with Madi. She was up before the alarm and without fail, Clarke can hear her door creak open further than how she had it before. Being Madi's mother, she was used to being awake by five which happened to be the time Madi chose to woke up today. As she pretends to be asleep, Madi tiptoes up to the side of the bed that Clarke is sleeping on and pokes her mother, “Mommy, it's morning. We gotta waked up!” Clarke holds her smirk in and waits for her daughter to get a bit closer, which she does. As soon as Madi positions herself in front of Clarke's face, the mother opens her eyes, “Boo!” Madi jumps back and lets out a giggle that bubbles into laughter as Clarke swoops her baby girl into her arms and onto the bed with her. Madi is content to just let her mother hold her close, after all it's what they did every morning. Her daughter would never know but Clarke relished in these mornings. The ability to hold the tiny little girl in her arms and feel her heartbeat was amazing. She held her daughter and knew every part of this little girl from her head to her toes and it filled her with so much love that she could only hold Madi tighter.

 

“Mommy, I can't breathe.”

 

And Clarke would relent and let go, knowing that soon her daughter would be grown up and wouldn't want the hugs like these anymore. No, Madi would become a teenager much like herself, moody and sleepy, hating early mornings unless it was the weekend or holidays. So Clarke smiles and takes what she can get now when Madi lays down on the other side of the bed, hair splayed out and knotted from the night before. To the blonde, her daughter was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. All knobby knees and little arms, a clumsy child but brave and fearless, always asking questions. She was independent when she did things, wanting to learn how to do it on her own. The little beauty mark above her lip and the glowing smile gave her away as Clarke's daughter. What she thought was amazing was that her daughter looked nothing like Finn and for that she was forever confused about. But Madi pulls her hand, “Mommy, sleep until 7?” And Clarke smiles as she settles down next to the little girl and holds her close while they fall asleep for another hour or 2.

 

_______

 

Madi dressed herself today, wearing a pair of her favorite jeans and an old sweater that shrunk in the dryer and grandpa gave her. The sleeves were long and comfy and she loved to bite the edges of them. Walking down the stairs, she hears her mother pouring her a bowl of cereal, and sure Madi never said no but today she wasn't in the mood for it. She doesn't want to disappoint her mother so she puts on a happy smile, “I'm ready!” She watches her mother stop and stare at her, “Baby, those pants have a hole in them and the sweater is falling apart.” Madi pouts a little, “Mommy, you said go comfy to help you and uncle John today. This is comfy.” Who can fight with that logic? Clarke laughs and places the bowl of fruit loops on the counter, “Come eat and then we'll go. Sound good?” Madi nods and sits in the chair and takes a small bite of cereal while Clarke runs to get things together. She waits for time to pass and then proceeds to put the bowl in the sink.

 

“Madi, you've hardly touched your cereal? You like fruit loops?”

 

“I know mommy but I don't feel too good.” And Clarke goes into worry mother mode, “Are you okay? Did you want to stay home?” Madi shakes her head, “No mommy let's go help Uncle Murphy. Maybe I'll feel better later.” So they clean up, Clarke taking a snack for Madi in case she does get hungry later on. After locking the front door and putting Madi in her carseat, she lets Murphy know she's en route to the new shop. The drive is quick, Clarke knowing the way to her new set up. Madi has the window rolled down and loves the wind. It's cold and refreshing and she smiles as she watches the new city pass by her. She points out all the tall buildings to her mom and they talk about everything Madi finds interesting (it's everything). As they finally pull into a parking spot, Clarke is watching Madi explore the pier, her first time on something that leads out to the water.

 

As they reach the shop, Madi and Clarke can both smell something wonderful, Madi's stomach growling. She reads the name of the restaurant, Trikru Shack. Madi pulls at her mother's hand and Clarke looks, “Mommy is that where aunt O and aunt Raven work?” Clarke smiles and picks her daughter up on her hip, “That's exactly the place little love.” Madi smiles at the nickname given to her by her mother from a movie that meant a lot to her. Madi can feel her tummy growl as she continues to smell the delicious food. “Mommy you're gonna spend all the money there since you're gonna work right across!” They manage to run into Murphy who overheard and starts to laugh at his goddaughter's comment. Clarke glares daggers at him but he only laughs harder.

 

“Clarke, I'm sorry but that was good. She isn't wrong. As much as you love to cook, you're also really lazy and would prefer others to cook for you.” He continues laughing as Clarke just walks into the shop. The aroma of flowers and various candles hit her nose and a smile forms, the anger at Murphy forgotten about. The shop was perfect. It was the main reason she wanted to move out here. On a trip with Raven and Octavia, she noticed the shop was vacant, and Clarke had the beautiful idea of a flower shop on the pier. Everyone thought she was crazy but Clarke couldn't give up the idea. So she bought it with the money she had saved away and spent a year cleaning it up and bringing it up to code. She found an older gentleman who delivered fresh flowers, Dante Wallace. He became a quick friend and Clarke was promised she would get first pick of deliveries. She had the help of Murphy to run the shop with her, becoming co-owner. He had the idea of adding candles, a chance for people to flock in and buy the perfect gifts for a loved one. Clarke liked the idea and she spent a lot of time finding the best candle maker and distributor, Echo. It was exciting and she could already see her shop coming together. Now it was just the final touches, making it feel homey and comfortable for the people walking in.

 

Madi is exploring the shop on her own, falling in love with all the flowers. She asks permission and takes a small lily and presses it into her favorite book, Treasure Island. She sits at the register and reads her book one again, learning all about the tale of pirates and treasure. After a while, Madi grows restless and finds her mom and uncle in the back arguing over what candles will sell better with what flowers. She sighs, “Mommy I'm hungry.” Clarke stops the arguing and goes into her bag for the granola bar she packed for her daughter, “Here baby. We're going to leave a little later for lunch. Is that okay?” Madi just nods, she didn't want the granola bar. She takes it and heads over to the window and peers outside, watching a pretty girl seat people. Trikru Shack was what she wanted. It sounded better than a granola bar.

 

So she runs to Murphy, “Uncle Murphy?”

 

“Yes little Hobbit?”

 

“Could I borrow ten dollars?”

 

Murphy stops what he's doing, “I'm sorry, what?”

 

And Madi knows she has to be cute to win him over. She lets out a small pout, the one that not even her mother can deny, and makes her lip quiver, “You promised Uncle John. Remember for my 6th birthday you promised 10 dollars if I could eated allll my cake.”

 

Murphy sighs, “Kid, you're a hustler you know that? Here. But it's for emergencies only.” And he hands the little girl a ten dollar bill. Madi walks away with a smile on her face and ten dollars in her pocket. Now she just had to figure out how to get across the pier without her mother knowing. She smiles as an idea forms in her head. The little Griffin watches her mother move across the shop, eyes focused on everything that's on the inventory list. Madi smiles, “Mommy could I go outside and sit on bench? It's right outside.” Clarke looks out and notices the bench, it's close enough and the window is open so she can keep an eye on her daughter, plus the pier isn't too busy so early in the morning, “Only for a little baby girl then I want you inside. Está claro?” Madi nods her head and walks outside, letting the smell of the restaurant lead the way. She sits at the bench like she promised her mom but she keeps a close eye, making sure that she starts to get too busy to notice.

 

It doesn't take very long and she makes a mad dash across the pier to the restaurant. The pretty girl was switched with another pretty girl with really green eyes. Almost like the emeralds she read about in the book. She smiles, “May I have a menu please?” The girl with emerald eyes is shocked but Madi just takes the menu she is given, “Thank you.” The girl is look around, maybe trying to find her mom but answers back, “You're welcome.” Madi reads the menu quickly and the sausage and egg burrito calls her name so she orders it.

 

“I'd like to have the sausage and egg burrito please.”

 

Madi read the name on her nametag, ‘Lexa’ but she waits for the girl to tell her herself. Instead of getting the burrito, Madi notices that emerald eyes has a nervous smile, “Sweetheart, I'm not sure you have the…” She smiles as she reaches into her pocket and takes out the $10 bill, “This is a birthday gift from uncle John. He said it was for emergencies only. This isn't a super emergency but I'm hungry so… it's an emergency to me. Here you go!” The adult is surprised by Madi but Madi stays polite when she notices the other girl from earlier come back, “Boss?” Emerald eyes looks and smiles, “Harper, seat Ms…” Madi has only ever heard mommy called Ms. So she lets out a small giggle, trying her very best to sound like her mother, “Griffin, Madi Griffin.” Lexa nods her head, “Please seat Ms. Griffin at our best patio table.” The pretty girl named Harper is confused but does as she is asked. She seats Madi at a nice table, it overlooks the ocean and the child smiles as she picks up her book. As Harper walks away, Madi remembers how you always thank people when they do something for you. So she yells out, “Thank you!” And feels happy when she sees Harper smile.

 

A lot of people come and go, but Madi doesn't pay attention. Instead she is deep in her book when she notices a tall woman with dirty blonde hair staring over her, “Where is your mother?” Madi is a little scared but doesn't show it. Instead she sits up, “Harper seated me. Her boss said so.” The woman just rolls her eyes and walks away. Madi takes a deep breath and goes back to reading her book. Before long, emerald eyes comes back with more food than she ordered. It all looks good from the grapes to the chocolate milk as the adult puts it down, “Here you are, Ms. Griffin. Your sausage and egg burrito. I also brought some grapes and chocolate milk.” Madi gulps and puts her book down, “Thank you. But I didn't ask for all that. I don't have a lot more money.” The adult shakes her head, “Don't worry about it. I made this burrito special for you. I hope you like it.” And Madi suddenly can't wait to bite into the burrito

So she does and she smiles widely as she states a truth that she doesn't want to but knows she has to, “This is better than mommy's burrito! But that's our secret.” Emerald eyes smiles as she crosses her heart, “It's safe with me. Madi, where is your mother?”

 

Madi keeps eating but answers, “Busy with Uncle John. We just moved here so mommy says, ‘We have to get settled Madi. Why don't you go outside and look around.’ So I did. My tummy brought me here and I'm happy I found it.”

 

“Sweetheart, I don't think your mother meant for you to walk here by yourself.” Madi smiles again, “I'm not by myself. I got my book.” The boss reads the title and Madi is afraid that she will look at her differently. A lot of people made fun of Madi for liking the books so much, “Treasure Island huh?” Madi nods and for some reason she shares the secret with this stranger, “This is my favorite story. I like pirates and treasure!” She laughs and leans in closer, “A little secret? It's mine too.” Madi can only smile wide, feeling happy that this stranger liked the same thing she did. Madi can see that the stranger is lost in thought so she tries to bring her out of it, “You know my name. What's yours?” “It's Lexa, Lexa Woods.” And Madi sticks her hand out to shake Lexa's because that's what uncle Bellamy says you have to do when you meet new people. And she doesn't know how to explain it but she really likes Lexa's touch. It feels as comforting as her mother's is. Madi is happy to meet this girl and know her name but she notices that the Harper girl is getting yelled at and she cuts her talk short, “It's nice to meet you Lexa. I think that girl Harper needs your help.” She watches Lexa get up quickly and head over to the problem. She finishes her food and then looks across the pier to see her mom start to come out of the shop. So she quickly finds a pen on the floor and manages to write in messy scrawl, “ **_Thank you, Lexa Woods for breakfast. It was yummy. I don't have a lot of money but mommy says you have to tip. See you next time!!_ **” She leaves the money for Lexa and runs back to the bench just before her mom notices that she's missing.

 

_________

 

Clarke lets her daughter go to the bench and lifts her head to make sure she's sitting at the bench. She starts to work and place things on shelves and keep an eye on the inventory to make sure she has everything. Murphy works alongside her and a groove begins to be set. She puts on some quiet music, enough to fill the quiet but not loud enough to drown out the noise so she can hear Madi. After nearly an hour and a half, she finishes her inventory check but notices it's too quiet. A panic settles low into her stomach as she looks up and doesn't see Madi. She starts to feel the panic rise into her throat and makes her want to vomit. She walks out and turns to tell Murphy, “I'm going to go check on Madi.” She tries to will herself not to panic.

 

As she gets to the bench she sees a flash of black hair on the other side of the bench, “Madi?” The child turns her head and smiles, “Mommy! I saw a bird and tried to catch it!” The panic is still in Clarke so she hugs her child tightly and wipes her eyes at the tears that began to form that she hadn't noticed before. Madi pulls away first, “Mommy?” Clarke laughs a little as she sniffled, “Sorry baby girl. Come on my little love, let's go home? We can finish emptying the boxes to our new house. How does that sound?” Madi smiles and nods, “Like fun mommy but could we walk the whole pier? I wanna see the shops and the rides! Could we eat a hot dog maybe?!!” And the millions of questions start up as she closes the shop and walks the pier with her daughter and Murphy in tow.

 

It was a great day, an even better night. Madi is put down and Clarke sits on the couch with a beer in her hand. She watches TV and can only smile as she realizes her store is ready to be opened tomorrow. She is nervous but excited and as she turns off the television, there is the barking of that dog again. Clarke isn't bothered by it, she has always loved animals, she's just curious as to why this dog was up so early and home so late. In the end, Clarke locks up and walks to Madi's room, her baby girl fast asleep and hugging the small polar bear she got from Raven. She lays down for the night and closes her eye, her shower could wait until tomorrow. Sleep overcomes her and she dreams about the successes of her store and a happy life for her and Madi, the past long forgotten.


	2. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, holy cow!! You guys are amazing! The love for this story has taken off and I am so in awe. Thank you for reading my story and leaving the love! I know I'm a day late! I got busy with life and all that. So I dedicate this chapter to C. Hopefully this will entertain you! It's a thousand words less than my last chapter but very dialogue heavy. Please be kind as all mistakes are mine. I did my best to edit but things still slip through. Please enjoy.

For over a week it happens like clockwork. Lexa runs on the beach as usual but everyday at the same time is the same little girl with grey eyes. It becomes routine for the child named Madi to come up to the podium and ask for the best patio seat. Harper is always happy to oblige and Madi is nothing but polite. Lexa takes care of her other customers and takes an order from Madi, who always orders the same thing. But today was different, Madi doesn't show up and Lexa can't help but feel a little let down. Madi was a ball of energy, a bursting sunshine that never quit with questions and Lexa thrived on it, more than happy to answer the inquisitive little mind sitting before her. They would talk about pirate ships and treasure, Lexa sharing how there was an unexplored island just beyond the beach. Madi would stare and grow excited nearly jumping out of her seat, “Lexa, we have to go one day! I talk to mommy and we all go together, promise we will!” And Lexa couldn't help but promise this strange little girl. There was something about her that made Lexa melt. Madi would always come in with a new book and Lexa would listen to every new detail, “For such a small little girl, you've got a very large brain.” The giggle that Madi would give made Lexa smile, her heart growing three sizes, “Mommy says the same thing. I gots a big brain that will get me into trouble if I'm not careful.” Lexa would laugh and say, “I can agree with your mother there.” 

 

Lexa knew it was bad to not ask the little girl where her mother was. She knew that Madi was walking alone to the restaurant everyday but never knew how far she walked. Anya would get on her about it, “Lexa, you need to send that little girl back to her mother. She's going to be worried sick one day to notice her daughter is gone.” And arguments would ensue but even Anya had to admit that Lexa was different around this little girl. It had been a week since she had seen Lexa go out with a new booty call and her sister was grateful to see a change in her sister. (Not that she would ever admit it.) 

 

Today however, was grey and dark and the little girl was nowhere to be seen. Lexa checking in with Harper who shook her head, “I'm sorry, boss. I haven't seen Madi today.” So she goes inside, dejected and stomping into the kitchen. Bellamy is cooking today and he notices the look on Lexa's face, “Who shit in your cereal today?” And Lexa smirks, “Well, I came in here and saw your ugly face. That usually does the trick.” It's usual banter she does with the older Blake sibling, “That's a good one, Lex!” The two laughing. And while it sucks, Lexa tries to work past the feeling of emptiness that not even she understands. By lunch time, she takes a small break. It was busy today, new tourists stopping by for the comfort food and Lexa made her newest special, pork ribs and doubloon potatoes, inspired by Madi of course. (Lexa would never admit it though.) As she sits outside with Pauna, her phone rings with a text.

 

_ Anya 12:30 P.M.: Raven needs my help today. I won't be in. _

 

Ah, the glory of being a co owner with your sister. Anya got to make up her own schedule from time to time but never really used the opportunity. Lexa never put her sister on the schedule, she just told Anya to work whatever days she wanted and have whatever days off she wanted unless Lexa really needed her. She answers a quick reply and notices out of the corner of her eye a new shop that has its doors open. She reads the sign and can't help but laugh at the name, Kiss my Tulips. It was catchy and by the looks of the line outside the door, she had to see what was going on. She makes her way to the shop and tells Pauna to stay by the restaurant. As she gets closer, she can smell the wonderful scent of fresh flowers and a hint of something else. She couldn't quite put her finger on it until she walked in and saw the candles lining the shelves. Kiss my Tulips was a flower shop that sold candles. Lexa couldn't believe it, her two favorite things in one place?!? She nearly had a heart attack from seeing so many flowers. Each one was beautiful, vibrant with color and taken very good care of. The candles though, that's what really got her attention. She wasn't a ‘candle whore’ like her sister said she was. No, she had an acceptable amount of candles. Thirty was just enough, after all who knew what would happen when a storm hits. Lexa would be the only one prepared.

 

Startled out of her thoughts, a gentleman steps up, “Hi, welcome to Kiss my Tulips. My name is Murphy, is there something I can help you find today?” The smile is warm and comforting and Lexa feels at home, “I'm good thanks. Just wanted to look at the new shop. It caught my attention.” The man named Murphy laughs, “I understand. Please don't hesitate to ask for help.” He takes a look at Lexa and then goes to some flowers and gently picks them up.

 

“You look like a peonies kind of girl today. Here you are, on the house.” 

 

Lexa shakes her head, “I can't take that. I haven't paid for it and you guys just opened.” 

 

Murphy laughs again, “That's okay, please take this and have a look around the rest of the shop.” 

 

Lexa takes the flowers and smiles, peonies were her favorite today. How this guy knew was beyond her. Before he walks away, Lexa stops him, “Hey, wait.” He turns to face her and she smiles, “Sorry, my name is Lexa, Lexa Woods and I own Trikru Shack. You ever get hungry, come on in, the first meal is on me.” 

 

Murphy smiles, “Thank you. I'll let my partner know and we'll try to stop in for a bite. If that's okay?”

 

Lexa nods, “Of course. I'll give my hostess your name and you'll be seated right away. Murphy right?” The long haired man nods his head just as a bell rings at the front, “Sorry, Lexa. That's my cue to go. It was nice meeting you, please keep browsing.” And he disappears to the register. Lexa does keep looking, grabbing candles and smelling them all. Why did they smell so good? And the prices were reasonable, fifteen dollars compared to the $22.50 at Bath and Body Works? Oh Lexa was going to love this place entirely too much. So she selects a few candles and walks up to pay. Murphy smiles, “So not only a peonies kinda day, but you love candles. I feel like we're going to see a lot of you here.” Lexa laughs, “You probably will honestly. If I may, you guys are pretty busy, where is your partner?”She watches the man ring her up and he smiles, “She had to leave on a family emergency. But she'll be back later on. You'll meet her tonight.” 

 

Lexa pays for her items and thanks the man. She walks back to her restaurant only to notice a larger line than normal is forming. Harper is swamped with people and looking a little frazzled, “Lexa, help!” She rushes to the podium, “Where did all these people come from?” Harper shrugs, “Lexa I swear they came out of nowhere.”

 

“What have we got?”

 

“Bellamy is working kitchen, Octavia is booked, Lincoln is about to become booked, Lexa all that leaves is you.” 

 

“Call Monty in and ask if he wants hours, at least 4 to get this under control. I'll take the patio, seat as many as you can out there to take some stress off the guys inside. And call Jasper in early to work kitchen with Bell. It's gonna be a busy night.” 

 

Harper does as she is told and calls in Monty and Jasper, both agreeing to help. Atom is a lost cause, he never worked more than what he was scheduled. Lexa puts her new purchases in the office and closes the door. She tightens the ponytail in her hair, grabs an apron and sets off to the patio. She looks and sees that every table is full. She takes a deep breath, she could do this no problem. 15 tables may seem like a large number but Lexa set to work. She flies by each table, making small talk and grabbing drink orders, making mental notes to which drink goes to what table. After the last table is asked, she quickly heads over to the drink station and grabs a large serving tray. She places four tables worth of drinks and balances it on her shoulder as she carries out to the first table. Each customer is impressed by Lexa's little trick and they clap when she drops the last drink off. 

 

She keeps a smile on her face, “Thank you, thank you.” She watches as Monty rounds the corner and gives her a thumbs up to let her know Jasper and him were there. It takes a small amount of stress off her but she still has a lot of work to do. She starts backwards from the last table to get orders for food and when she makes it to the first table, she scans at which tables need refills. Heading inside, she places the tickets on the podium in the order that would go as fast as possible. Bellamy is watching in amazement, “How you managed to take on 15 tables alone is beyond me.” 

 

Lexa just laughs, “That's why I'm the boss. Get to work, Blake. I've got orders like everyone else.” She watches Jasper smirk and get smacked across the head by Bellamy. She laughs and leaves her guys cooking. She decides to walk back to her tables and check on them, everyone is happy with the chips and dip that was given out. She refills and then checks on the rest of her crew. Octavia is feeling the stress and Lexa tries to help where she can. 

 

“Lex, table 4 has a screaming child and it's pissing table 6 off. I don't know what to do. Please help, they are threatening to leave unless I do something.”

 

Lexa simply nods, “Take care of patio tables 1-4, their food is coming out now. I'll take care or 4 and 6.” So she does, marching over to table 6 with a smile plastered on her face, “Hi, I'm the owner of Trikru Shack, my name is Lexa. What seems to be going on today?” And she can already see the type of man that he is, “Yeah, that damn kid has not shut up since we came in. Now we are regulars here and I don't want to have to put a complaint that this place isn't as friendly as I thought it was.” He speaks loud and tries to make his voice known. So Lexa decides to play the part, “Of course sir. Let me see what's going on.” 

 

The lady at table 4 looks embarrassed and scared, already scrambling to get her stuff and leave, “I'm...I'm sorry for my son. He has a hard time in loud places but he was hungry and I…” Lexa shakes her head, “Ma'am, it's okay. Please take a seat. Who is this?” Sitting in a booster seat is a young boy who starts yelling even more and banging his hands on the table.” The woman answers Lexa, “Jacob, his name is Jacob.” Lexa smiles, “Jacob, it's nice to meet you. I'm Lexa.” The boy is still banging on the table but manages to scream out one word, “C..can!! Can!!!” The woman sighs, “He keeps screaming that but I don't know what he is trying to say. Maybe it's better I just leave.” Lexa simply smiles and looks at the woman, ‘That's okay. Stay, I'll figure this out.” And so she does, Lexa paying attention and looking around the table to see what's missing. It hits her quickly when she sees the crayons on the floor. 

 

“Ma'am, did you bring crayons in for your son?” 

 

“I did. He likes to color and sometimes he brings his own crayons.” 

 

Lexa nods, “I see. I notice there's a group of colors missing. Jacob, where did your crayons go?” She watches the little boy wipe his tears and get down from his chair and go to the table with the man and his family. He just points at the man and stays quiet. He glares at the child, “What the hell is this?” Lexa walks over to the table, “Sir, it seems like my friend Jacob here dropped some crayons on the floor and your daughter picked them up. Please return them, they are his.” The little girl sitting at the table smiles and gives the crayons, “I sorry!” After walking back to table 4, Lexa places Jacob in his booster seat, “On behalf of Trikru Shack, I'd like to give you and your son your dinner on the house. Please order anything you want, my staff will be happy to help you.” The woman thanks Lexa entirely way too much but Lexa just nods and walks away. The man pulls her arm and she glares. 

 

“Why does she get a free meal but we don't?” 

 

Lexa smiles, “First of all sir, please refrain from touching me. Now why do you feel you should get a free dinner tonight?” 

 

“Because that bitch had a rowdy child and ruined my dining experience.” 

 

“I see that, and instead of acting like a parent to help the poor woman, you made her so embarrassed that she was ready to bolt out the door. I get it, you're tired and it's a long day but most people don't make a big deal over a child. Now, either sit back down and finish your food, or I can have one of my waiters escort you out and your family can stay and eat for free.”

 

The man is speechless but sits down and goes back to eating. Octavia can do nothing but stare with her mouth open as Lexa comes closer, “Close your mouth, O. You'll catch flies.” 

 

_________

 

Raven and Anya have been dating for a couple of years now, both women madly in love with each other. Anya wants to pop the question sometime soon but wants to find the perfect moment. And so far, nothing has been good enough. They have a routine, Anya making breakfast while Raven takes care of the coffee and cleaning up from the night before. It's perfect, the morning filled with light banter and music coming from Raven's phone. Anya loved it, watching Raven sway her hips to the music and move to the beat regardless of her brace. Most times, like today, Anya would join in, dancing behind Raven and turning it into something more than just dancing. But before anything can really be started, Raven's phone rings and she is up in a flash.

 

“I'm sorry baby but I've gotta get that.” So Anya lets her up from the couch, Raven answering her phone.

 

“Babe what's wrong?” It's silent on the other end but the look Raven has on her face isn't a happy one, “Babe, relax. I've got the day off, give me 10 and I'll be there.” Raven laughs, “Of course, I'll see you soon.” 

 

Anya is confused, “What's going on?” 

 

Raven smiles, “Have I told you how amazing you are lately?” 

 

Oh no, this wasn't good, “Raven, what is it?”

 

“Do you remember my best friend, Clarke?”

 

“The one you dropped everything for and moved to be with in her time of need?”

 

“See I just love that about you. You remember everything I say.”

 

“The point, Raven?”

 

“Well, you're about to meet the reason why I moved out there with her.”

 

So they get dressed and Anya follows the directions Raven gives her. Anya whistles, “Your friend rich or something?” Raven simply laughs, “Or something. Come on, let's get inside.” So they walk up to the front door, Anya realizing why it looks familiar, “Hey, my sister lives on this block. She's actually just across the street.” Raven makes a mental note to stop by one day. She rings the doorbell and once it's opened, they are greeted by a frantic woman. She's blonde and has a beauty mark above her lip, something about the shape of her face looks vaguely familiar but Anya can't quite figure out why. 

 

“Rae, thank you so much. Murphy is manning the shop by himself. I just got her down to sleep, I think it's the stomach flu, please keep an eye on her. Keep her hydrated.” The blonde, Clarke speaks so fast it makes Anya's head spin but she simply smiles until Clarke stops talks, “I'm sorry, who are you?” 

 

And Anya feels the stare down begin, “Anya, Anya Woods.” 

 

“Clarke this is my girlfriend.”

 

Clarke smiles and shakes Anya's hand but says to Raven, “I thought it was just going to be you.”

 

Anya can't feel upset about it, after all, it seemed as though Clarke had asked Raven to babysit. A mother worries about new people so she lets the comment slide. 

 

“Necesito la ayuda Clarke, mi pierna me ralentiza. Puedes confiar en ella.”   
  


 

So Clarke turns her stare back to Anya, “Anya Woods?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you okay with small children? Do they bother you in any way?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Criminal record? Killed anyone?”

 

“Clarke, ¡Basta!”

 

Anya smirks, “It's okay, Raven. To answer your question, no to both.”

 

“I'm trusting you with my daughter in there. Anything happens to her, I do to you.” 

 

Anya nods, “I understand.”

 

Raven is annoyed but still hugs Clarke goodbye as she runs down the drive to her car. Raven turns to Anya, “I'm so sorry. She just… she gets overprotective of her daughter. Come on, I'll go check on her and see if she's up to say hello.” Anya follows Raven until the living room and takes in the view, it's huge, almost bigger than Lexa's, but not quite. She waits for Raven to come back and when she does, there is a sleepy little girl walking behind her. Anya recognizes her instantly and she knows the little girl recognizes her. She hides behind Raven, “Madi? What's wrong sweetheart” 

 

A little voice that sounds hoarse speaks up, “W..who is that?”

 

“She's my girlfriend, Anya. Anya this is Madi.”

 

It would be so easy for Anya to announce how she knows Madi but she doesn't, “It's nice to meet you, Madi. Are you feeling better?” And she watches the little girl with grey eyes shake her head. Raven leaves the two so she can get the medicine Clarke keeps for moments like this. The little girl standing stiffly and looking scared. “I'm not gonna bite you know.” 

 

The little girl gulps but puts her chin up, “I..I know. But why...didn't you tell on me?”

 

“Let's just say that I like the change I see in Lexa. If you leave, she goes back to old ways. You're a very sneaky little child and you're gonna get caught if you continue.” 

 

Madi simply smiles, “I tell mommy soon. She just super busy. How do you know Lexa?”

 

“We are sisters.”

 

The light Madi gets in her eyes nearly makes Anya's heart beat a little faster. This little girl was quite cute and it was clear she knew it. Oh Anya wouldn't let her win that easily. So they stay quiet when Raven comes into the room, “I found it! Ready for some more medicine?” Madi makes a face that Anya can't help but smirk at. She watches the two interact, Madi and Raven almost being one person. It was amazing to see. (And of course Anya fell in love with Madi.) She could see why Lexa was so attached to this little girl. Madi could light up a room with her energy, even when sick, she was trying to ask a million questions. Raven tried to answer them as best she could, until the little girl wound up falling asleep.

 

“Baby, could you please help me?” Anya does, carefully lifting the small child in her arms, Madi automatically clinging to Anya, and walks her to her bedroom. She lays Madi down and the little girl opens her eyes and whispers, “Thank you for not telling my secret.” Anya laughs, “No worries, kid. I got your six.” A phrase that slips out that hasn't been said in years. Madi automatically flying into questions, “What does that mean?” So Anya relents and tells Madi, “It means I've got you covered, I have your back.”

 

“Do you have Lexa's back?” 

 

“Always. Our dad used to tell us that.”

 

“Used? Does… he not come around anymore?”

 

Anya tries not tear, “He… passed away.”

 

The little girl has understanding in her eyes, making her look so much older than she is. Anya is awed by this little thing. The questions she asks helping her learn the world around her. “It's time to sleep little one. Your mom will be home in a little while.” The child smiles back and nods as she hugs her favorite polar bear and closes her eyes. Anya walks back downstairs and Raven looks, “Did she go down okay?”

 

“She did. Very inquisitive that child.”

 

Raven laughs, “My Goddaughter has always been that way.” 

 

Anya sits down on the couch next to Raven, “You two are very close.” 

 

“We are. In the beginning it was just us three. Clarke, Murphy, me. We cared for Madi and have watched her grow from this tiny little thing to the little girl she is now.” A look of love at fond memories plays across Raven's face. 

 

“She saved your life didn't she?”

 

Raven tears up, “She really did. I wasn't always in this stupid brace.” She hits the side of it, Anya just waits silently. After a few minutes of silence, Raven sighs, “Madi had just turned three. It had been raining for a while and Clarke offered to let me stay but I was in college and had a class the next morning I didn't want to miss. I denied the offer and drove home. I ended up missing that class anyway and my leg wound up in this brace. I took a year off to recover but I was spiraling out of control. I just couldn't accept the fact that I could never walk without this junk of metal helping me. So feeling sorry for myself, I crashed at Clarke's place. Madi came into the room and touched my leg saying it was okay. I was still her favorite auntie Raven.”

 

Anya wipes the tears away and she can't help it, the way she looks, the love that Raven had for Madi, the question came out as word vomit, “Willyoumarryme?” The room grows silent for a split second as Raven registers what she heard. “I'm sorry, what?” Anya sighs, God she was stupid, “I'm sorry. I just… I had this moment planned out in my head with the ring and everything and for some reason it just came out. You don't have to…” But she is silenced by kisses and Raven crying yes over and over because the love her life had finally popped the question. 

 

The night extends longer when a text tells Raven that Murphy dragged her to eat but Anya doesn't mind. Okay, maybe Madi was growing on her, but she would never admit it.

 

______

 

Lexa works well into the evening, the crowd settling down after the tremendous rush they had. She sits in the office with her feet propped up when Harper comes in, “Boss? A Murphy has said you offered him a table tonight?” So she smiles and stands up, “Yes, I'll grab it. Seat them at table 9.” 

 

“Best booth in the house, got it.” 

 

She gathers her apron, notebook and pen and heads out. She notices Murphy is sitting with a woman who must have been his partner. She walks to the table and overhears the last of the conversation, “She's fine, you aren't. Take a moment and have a drink.” So she sighs and hopes his partner isn't rude. “Hi, Welcome to Trikru Shack, I see you took me up on my offer.” Murphy smiles, “I did, thank you. I wanted you to meet the owner of Kiss My Tulips. This is Clarke.” What Lexa doesn't expect is to see two sky blue eyes staring back at her, a small smile on her lips. She's...beautiful. hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, black ACDC t-shirt staring back at her. Lexa short circuits the words coming out faster than she can stop them, “Hi I'm…gay.” The table grows silent and Lexa just walks away and back into the office. She paces back and forth, hand against her head, “What the fuck was that??” No, Lexa Woods was a smooth woman, talking to other girls came naturally. She sighs and shakes it off and heads back out to the front.

 

She sees Octavia laughing and making jokes. When Lexa makes it to the table, Octavia smiles, “Lexa! These are my friends, Clarke and Murphy. They own the flower shop across from us.”

 

“We… already met.” Lexa looks at Clarke and no words come out. It's awkward and Lexa is about to self implode until Bellamy comes out, “Is that Clarke?” The blonde turns her head, “Bell!” She hugs him and he twirls her around. Octavia on the other hand just stares at Lexa. A look of confusion on her face. Bellamy lets Clarke go and looks at the table, “John Murphy. Good to see you finally took my advice.” Murphy only smiles and Lexa watches the blush that forms on his face as he hugs her cook. 

 

“I take it you all know each other?” 

 

Octavia laughs, “Small world boss. Raven knows them too.” 

 

Oh great, this was just perfect, her friends were friends with the woman she just embarrassed herself in front of, “That's… great. I'm sorry for earlier.” She tries to be quick with an answer, “It's been a long day so words just came out in no particular order.” She watches the blonde laugh slightly and when she speaks, her voice is husky and hoarse making Lexa feel all kinds of things.

 

“That's okay. It's Lexa right?”

 

Not wanting to embarrass herself further, Lexa just nods. 

 

“Well, Lexa. We… are ready to order. Right, Murphy?” 

 

Murphy nods and they order as Lexa jots it down and heads to the kitchen. Bellamy and Octavia on her heels.

 

“Mind telling me what that silence was back there? They think you're mental, Lexa.”

 

Lexa glares, “Hush, baby Blake. I made a fool of myself with word vomit back there so sorry for staying silent.”

 

Bellamy laughs, “The great Lexa Woods and word vomit? 

 

Octavia is quick to put it together, “Lexa Woods, my friend is off limits. Keep your vagina in your damn pants.” 

 

Lexa scoffs, “1. I just made a fool of myself in front of said friend. Trust me. You don't have to worry about it.”

 

“Good. Now I've got tables to wait on. You good with Clarke's table?” 

 

Lexa nods and everyone gets to work. This was gonna be a long night.

 

________

 

A long night it was. Lexa could barely speak to the blonde woman. She had no idea why. Lexa was always smooth and had conversations with everyone but this girl was something else. There was something different in the way she spoke, her mouth going into a little smirk like she knew a secret that no one else did. In reality it drove Lexa insane. So she finishes up her nightly duties and heads home, her mind filled with this stranger. As she walks in the door and flicks the light on, Pauna runs to the living room and lays down on the floor happy to be home. As she walks into the kitchen to grab a beer, she notices a shadow sitting in the kitchen, “Holy shit!!” The figure walks to her and is laughing so hard they can't breathe, “Oh my God, you should have seen your face. That was gold!”

 

“What. The. Fuck. Anya!? Why would you do that?” 

 

She holds her stomach as she laughs, “Because I wanted to scare the shit out of you.”

 

Lexa flips her sister off and takes the beer into the living room, Anya following her sister wondering why she's so upset. “Lexa, what's going on?”

 

Lexa flops down on the couch and takes a long draw from her beer, “I made a fool of myself in front of a woman tonight.”

 

Anya can only laugh, “You mean Lexa Woods wasn't her smooth self?”

 

“No! I had word vomit and told her Hi I'm… gay. What kind of introduction is that??!!” She throws the couch pillow at her sister when she starts laughing even more. Lexa takes another swig of her beer and puts it on the side table as she leans her head back, “Anya this girl knocked me out. She was beautiful, the beauty mark above her lip just so kissable.” Lexa sighs and Anya starts to wonder.

 

“What's her name?”

 

Lexa smiles, “Clarke. She owns the flower shop across the pier from us.”

 

Anya has to hold her tongue, the urge to yell at her sister burning within her. She stares at her sister, “Don't tell me you're going to try and add her to your list?”

 

Lexa picks her head up and opens her eyes, “Considering I made a fool of myself, no. Plus I think she and the man she came in with are together.”

 

Anya nods her head and sits with her sister a bit longer. Lexa just sits there in silence, knowing she doesn't always have to fill the silence with words, something she has always loved about her sister. So they just sit together, Anya turning on the TV after grabbing a beer for herself. They watch a baseball game, the Giants against the Braves. Lexa's mind still reeling from the woman named Clarke. 

 

_____________

 

Madi loves the flower shop! Running back and forth between customers and helping them choose flowers. Her favorite person to help is Vera Kane, an older woman who comes in and always asks for help. She lets Madi take her to certain flowers and explain what they are and Vera is always happy to listen, encouraging Madi to continue and speak about them. In return, Vera always shares special stories of her past with Madi, explaining about her son and his fishing business, her husband and how they met during a war. Madi loves hearing them and is always excited for new ones. She also makes regular appearances at Trikru Shack, running to Harper and asking for the best patio seat. Lexa, the girl with eyes like emeralds is her favorite part. She loved talking to Lexa about everything! Much like mommy, Lexa always listened to Madi and never seemed to asked her to be quiet. Instead, Lexa always added more and made her question everything in different ways. Like one time Lexa told her, “Why is a Raven like a writing desk?” Madi stewed on that question for a couple of days, begging Lexa every time for the answer. But Lexa never budged and always told Madi, “Think of it from new angles, find the answer Madi.” And she would be on her way, helping other customers leaving Madi to her thoughts. 

 

She was hoping to spend time at the Shack and eat breakfast again today but when she woke up, her stomach wasn't feeling the best. She doesn't want to worry her mother so she puts on a brave face and gets dressed. She is silent for most of the ride and Clarke looks at her with the rear view mirror, “Baby girl are you okay?” Madi just nods and keeps looking out the window, her stomach churning and hurting even worse than before. As they walk into the store, uncle Murphy even makes a comment, “Hobbit you look pretty green. You okay?” And she smiles, “I'm fine, Uncle John. I'm gonna go sit by the register.” So she does, grabbing her new book from under the register. It was a good one, one her grandfather gave her. 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea was a hard book that she was trying to understand and read but there were a lot of hard words in it. But she wouldn't give up, even with her stomach killing her. She can only get a few pages in when she feels her stomach churn one more time. This wasn't good, she needed to find her mom. She gets up and starts to look for her, wandering down the rows of flowers, feeling the rise of something not good. 

 

“M..mommy!” She doesn't feel like it's loud enough but her mother is in front of her in an instant, arm around her.

 

“What's wrong, baby?” 

 

She dry heaves once, Clarke already dragging her into the bathroom, getting her there right before she vomits. Madi cries, she hates throwing up. She feels like the vomit doesn't stop but soon it does and she is being carried to the car and taken home in an instant. She is laying down in the backseat, the windows rolled down as she holds her stomach and cries, “Mommy I'm sorry I made you go home early.” And her mother speaks softly, “No baby girl, I'm sorry I didn't see you weren't feeling well. Let's get home and get you to bed.” So they do, Madi carefully walking into the house, running to the bathroom. She vomits more, and feels her mom soothingly rub her back. The medicine she has to take leaves a nasty taste in her mouth but she swallows it and lets her mother carry her to bed. The last thing she remembers thinking before sleep overcomes her is that she missed her breakfast with Lexa. 

 

________

 

She wakes an hour later to the sound and touch of Raven. Her godmother simply smiles, “Hi sleepy head. Want to come and meet someone?” So Madi nods, always happy to meet new people, and follows the adult out of the room. She rubs her eyes and looks at the tall blonde woman from her very first day at Trikru. She gulps, scared when the woman recognizes her instantly. She hides behind Raven and hers her speak, “Madi? Sweetheart what's wrong?”

 

So she does her best to try and sound brave but throwing up and not feeling good make her skins even tinier than she is, “W..who is that?”

 

“She's my girlfriend, Anya. Anya this is Madi.”

 

Madi waits for her secret to be told, for Raven to call her mom and say where she's been going for the last week. The woman just stares at her, Madi unable to get a read on what the adult might be thinking, “It's nice to meet you, Madi. Are you feeling better?” 

 

Madi shakes her head, no she wasn't feeling good and it wasn't because of her stomach but the woman standing before her. She knew her secret and Madi didn't think she could charm this woman the way she charmed everyone else. She watches her godmother go to the bathroom, probably looking for more nasty medicine when Anya smirks a little, Madi looks scared and Anya knows it. But the words that come out surprise Madi, “I'm not gonna bite you know.” 

 

So Madi does her best to seem brave, sticking her chin up, puffing out her chest as much as she can, trying to make herself seem bigger than she felt, “I..I know. But why...didn't you tell on me?”

 

Anya shrugs her shoulders, “Let's just say that I like the change I see in Lexa. If you leave, she goes back to old ways. You're a very sneaky little child and you're gonna get caught if you continue.” 

 

Madi knows this but she likes visiting the Shack on her own. So she tells Anya something to placate her, “I tell mommy soon. She just super busy. How do you know Lexa?”

 

“We are sisters.”

 

This is possibly the best news Madi has ever heard, Lexa had a sister??! This was great, now she has to know everything about them so she smiles and wants to ask questions until Raven comes in, bottle in her hand, “I found it! Ready for some more medicine?” She makes a face, why was it always nasty medicine to make you feel better? She takes some any how and makes a face. Anya stifles a laugh and Madi just glares but Raven puts on a movie and so Madi sits with them, asking questions upon questions that Raven tries to answer. And she feels her eyes become so heavy that she falls asleep against her godmother. She feels arms wrap around her and so she hugs the person as she is carried into the room. Madi makes a mental note to remember that Anya smells like pine trees. Just in case she ever carried her like this again. (Later on, Anya would carry Madi like this more than once.) As she feels herself being laid down, she opens her eyes and smiles at Anya, “Thank you for not telling my secret.” She smiles when she hears the woman laugh, it's quiet and Madi likes it for some reason. She says something confusing, “No worries kid. I got your six.” Madi doesn't understand what that means so she asks, “What does that mean?” 

 

“It means I've got you covered, I have your back.”

 

She doesn't mean to but she asks, “Do you have Lexa's back?

 

Anya nods, “Always. Our dad used to tell us that.”

 

“Used? Does… he not come around anymore?” The moment the words fly from her mouth, she regrets them. Anya grows silent, almost near tears before Madi shakes her head but Anya speaks anyway, “He...passed away.” 

 

Madi doesn't need an explanation after that. She just looks at Anya and tries to make her feel better without really saying much. And Anya seemed to notice but she speaks up, “It's time to sleep little one. Your mom will be home in a little while.” So Madi doesn't pick a fight, instead, she listens to Anya and holds the stuffer polar bear, her mind on Lexa and how she was excited see her.

 

_________

  
  


It's been a busy week for Clarke and Murphy. The shop had barely opened its doors and people were constantly lined outside. Clarke had her work cut out for her, calling Dante to add more to her orders but wanting to keep it small just in case the business started to dwindle. Clarke loved it, meeting new customers and starting to recognize the faces of the regulars that came in. Madi loved it too, she would run back and forth between the front and the back, helping her mother as much as she could. She was the favorite part for the customers. Madi would manage to convince them to get new flowers or different types to create a new bouquet. Clarke noticed she was really attached to Vera Kane, an elderly woman who loved to tell her daughter stories. Clarke was starting to feel at home, opening her shop and seeing it full for the whole week was beyond her wildest dreams.

 

She gets Madi ready to face the day but she notices her little girl is too quiet. It's worse when they get into the car and Madi rolls the windows down so Clarke asks, “Baby girl are you feeling okay?” Her daughter only nods back so they drive to the shop, Clarke escorting Madi in. Murphy even asks if she's okay, looking a little green. But her daughter just smiles and walks to the register to sit and read. Clarke knew her daughter was sick but if Madi said she was okay, she didn't want to push. So she gets to work, talking to customers and leading them to different flowers. Just as she is helping an older gentleman with some baby's breath, she hears her daughter call for her and makes a mad dash. Panic rises in her chest as she sees Madi double over, a dry heave in the process. So scoops her daughter up and into the bathroom while Madi vomits as soon as she sees it. So she tells Murphy she is going home to take care of her daughter. 

 

Normally that isn't a problem but they are slammed so she needs to find a solution fast. Octavia is out of the question, working at the restaurant tonight. All that leaves is, “Raven.” So she drives her daughter home, apologizes about being sick when they are busy. But Clarke doesn't let her daughter feel bad. They get home and immediately Madi has her head inside the toilet again. Clarke worries, knowing it's easier for a child to become dehydrated. So she calls Raven after putting her child down for a nap. Raven answers in an instant, the conversation between them short and sweet.

  
  


Babe what's wrong?” 

 

Of course Clarke felt better the moment her friend answered, “It's Madi, I think she has the stomach flu. I'm worried and want to stay with her but Murphy is alone and it's slammed at work. Please help me?

 

“Babe, relax. I've got the day off, give me 10 and I'll be there.” 

 

“Raven Reyes you are a goddess among ordinary people.” 

 

Raven laughs, “Of course, I'll see you soon.” 

 

So Clarke waits, peeking in on Madi less than thirty seconds apart. She knows it's excessive but this is the first time her daughter has had the stomach flu. Murphy calls to explain they are busy but he's okay with manning the front for now. Clarke knows he's struggling but he won't tell her that. So she waits and as promised she sees Raven’s car pull up. Breathing a sigh of relief, she goes directly to the door and opens it, speaking so fast that she's not even sure she can understand herself, “Rae, thank you so much. Murphy is manning the shop by himself. I just got her down to sleep, I think it's the stomach flu, please keep an eye on her. Keep her hydrated.” Before she continues speaking, the sight of a dirty blonde, tall, dark, and handsome, is with her friend, “I'm sorry, who are you?” 

 

The response she gets is cool and calm, “Anya, Anya Woods.” 

 

“Clarke this is my girlfriend.”

 

Clarke is kind enough, go so far as to shake her hand but the mother in her speaks out, “I thought it was just going to be you.”

 

Raven only sucks her teeth and explains the brace on her leg slowing her down and how she needs help, “Necesito la ayuda Clarke, mi pierna me ralentiza. Puedes confiar en ella.”   
  


So Clarke can't disagree with that, Raven was just really trying to help, “Anya Woods?” 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you okay with small children? Do they bother you in any way?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Criminal record? Killed anyone?”

 

She knows Raven is annoyed, “Clarke, ¡Basta!”

 

Anya, the girlfriend, smirks, “It's okay, Raven. To answer your question, no to both.”

 

“I'm trusting you with my daughter in there. Anything happens to her, I do to you.” 

 

Anya nods, “I understand.”

 

So she leaves her daughter in the care of her Godmother and Godmother’s girlfriend and makes her way back to work. The line outside has gotten much longer and Clarke makes a mad dash, apologizing to every customer and being kind to each one, offering small coupons or taking off 10% for the long wait, anything to keep the customers from becoming angry. Once at the front, Murphy and Clarke move like clockwork, filling bags with flowers, ringing up, and getting customers out the door. It takes a little over an hour for the rush of people to clear out, Murphy and Clarke exhausted from running around the store. “What was that?” 

 

“Clarke I have no damn idea. These people came literally out of nowhere. I'm happy you came back.”

 

“Me too.” She sits on the chair by the register to take a moment off her feet.

 

Murphy moves around to face her, “How's the little hobbit doing?”

 

Clarke laughs as she runs her hands through her hair, “She's okay. She vomited a bit more when we got home but I gave her some medicine and she went straight to bed. It pains me to see her like this. She isn't her usual self.”

 

Murphy nods, “I know. She doesn't ask a million questions, the silence becomes foreign with that little girl and I don't like it.”

 

“Me either. She's with Raven and her girlfriend, Anya.”

 

Murphy crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, “You mean you actually let someone else babysit your kid?”

 

Clarke glares at him, “Ha. Ha. Look, I had to get back here remember? So yes, I left my kid someone new. But I trust Raven.”

 

“So do I. Also, the owner of Trikru Shack came in today. We are invited for a free meal tonight.”

 

Clarke has a look of confusion, “What do you mean we and how do we have that invitation?”

 

Murphy laughs, “Clarke, I gave her free flowers.”

 

“Murphy, I'm too tired to even be angry at you. But I'm more worried about my daughter and want to get home to her. I'm not in the going out mood.”

 

Murphy starts to grab boxes of candles to refill the shelves, “Clarke, Madi is in good hands. You need to go out without her sometimes and remember you're an adult.”

 

Clarke scoffs, “Murphy I get that but my daughter is sick at home. I'm not about to go out.”

 

He takes the box and begins to stock the shelves, “Clarke, Madi is going to be okay. You said so yourself she only threw up once more. You were the nurse before this, tell me is it dangerous?”

 

Clarke sighs, “I hate it when you use my logic against me. No, it seems like she just might have the 24 hour bug. She hasn't had signs of bathroom issues so that's a plus.”

 

“There you have it. You're going tonight. It won't take long, an hour at most.” 

 

So Clarke relents knowing she isn't going to win the argument. The store stays busy up until closing, the last customer wanting a dozen roses for his future bride. Clarke is happy to prepare the order while Murphy rings him up. It makes Clarke think of the future, a wedding for herself, her future partner waiting for her at the altar, her father giving her away. Then as quickly as the nice thoughts came, they left, in its place was disaster. Sure Clarke wanted to get married but would that person stay faithful to her? Or would they find fun somewhere else? She finishes putting the bouquet together and hands it to the customer wishing him a happy life and congratulations to him. She can feel Murphy staring at her so she turns, “I can feel you burning a hole into the back of my head.”

 

“Because you're thinking about your future and it's going bad.”

 

“How can you possibly tell that's what I'm thinking?”

 

Murphy laughs and locks the door for the evening, “Because you get this cloudy look all over your face. I swear Clarke if I look close enough, I'll see lighting flash above you while you rain on your own parade.”

 

Clarke grabs the broom and chooses to ignore her long time friend. She sweeps the store while Murphy counts the register and makes certain money drops. Clarke sighs as she feels the cool breeze coming in from the window, the sound of the water was enough to calm Clarke as she was lost in thought. Maybe her friends were right, she should give herself the chance to go out again. She should put herself out there and try to see where it leads. Not everyone could be bad, could they? So she sighs again and finishes cleaning up, all she wanted was to get back home to Madi. She smiles as she thinks of her daughter and how Raven explained she was asleep again. Before she can escape, Murphy grabs her hand right as she finishes locking the door to the shop.

 

“Nope. Come on you don't get to escape that quickly. One burger, Clarke. That's it.”

 

“Fine.” 

 

They walk into the restaurant, the music and ambiance of the place is fantastic. Dr. Feelgood by Motley Crue plays and Murphy is already singing the song. Clarke likes the place too but she is too worried about Madi to even enjoy it all that much. Murphy gives his name and a woman named Harper goes to find the boss. It doesn't take long to be seated and Clarke had to admit that this place had a nice charm to it. She looks around and notices the kids eating, good it was a family restaurant. She looks around her sees the decorations of the place, surfing and the beach. There are pictures of famous surfers all the way back to the 60’s, at least Clarke guesses. What really captures her attention is the large poster that has The Endless Summer written on it. She smiles, in love with that movie, she would have to sport her shirt one day. She notices Murphy staring at her. 

 

“Clarke, you seem like you're enjoying yourself.”

 

“Murphy, it's nice but I really want to get home to Madi.”

 

“She's fine, you aren't. Take a moment and have a drink.” 

 

She sighs, maybe this was her life now, to constantly sigh at her friends. She looks up to hear a soft,“Hi, Welcome to Trikru Shack, I see you took me up on my offer.” 

 

Murphy smiles at this woman, obviously this was the owner. Clarke can't help but think that this woman was rather young to own such a successful restaurant, “I did, thank you. I wanted you to meet the owner of Kiss My Tulips. This is Clarke.” 

 

The woman looks at Clarke and Clarke sees two emerald greens staring back at her. She wears a short sleeve shirt, a tribal tattoo peeking out. She is very fit, the shirt clinging to her in the perfect places, showing abs underneath. This woman was beautiful, Clarke couldn't deny it but she was just too worried about Madi. Now was not the time to go weak in the knees by this goddess standing before her. She doesn't expect the woman to say what she does. But Clarke listens and has to hold back a smirk, “Hi I'm…gay.”

 

The woman is embarrassed and Clarke watches as she walks away, Murphy busting into a laugh. Clarke glares, “It's not funny. She really embarrassed herself.” But it only makes him laugh more, “Clarke, she was obviously so enchanted by your beauty, she blurted out the first words that came to her mind.” And Clarke can't help but laugh a little too. As they look over the menu, a familiar voice calls to them.

 

“Is that who I think it is? You two finally decided to show huh?” Octavia holds a tray on her hip and says hi to her friends. 

 

“Yeah, Murphy dragged me in here against my will.”

 

Octavia is confused, “I'm sorry?”

 

“What the princess is forgetting to mention is that the little hobbit it sick. She didn't want to come out.”

 

“Murphy I say that's a fair thing, Clarke worries about Madi.”

 

“See, you're just rude, Murph.”

 

Murphy glares, “Ha ha. Octavia what Clarke is neglecting to mention is that Madi is under the care of Raven and her girlfriend, Anya.”

 

Octavia looks at Clarke, “Babe, he has a point. You know Madi is in good hands with Rae.”

 

Clarke just stays silent, knowing she lost the argument. She notices the owner coming to the table and hears Octavia say her name, “Lexa! These are my friends, Clarke and Murphy. They own the flower shop across from us.”

 

Clarke has to hide the smile that wants to escape, “We… already met.” She watches Lexa look at her but still no words come out. Before she can speak, a deep voice reaches her and she feels the smile form on her face, “Is that Clarke?” She gets up from the table, “Bell!” He wraps his arms around her and he spins her around, they hadn't seen each other in a while. It felt good to see her friend again, Bellamy was like a big brother to her, and he treated her like his little sister. It doesn't take long for Bellamy to let go of Clarke and set his eyes on Murphy. The two had been absolutely in love with each other but Murphy needed time and Bellamy was more than okay to give it to him, “John Murphy. Good to see you finally took my advice.” 

 

Clarke laughs a little as she notices Murphy blush and look down. Lexa on the other hand is just standing awkwardly off to the side, not sure what to make of the spectacle before her., “I take it you all know each other?” 

 

Octavia laughs, “Small world boss. Raven knows them too.” 

 

Clarke can read the expression on her face, horror at the realization that all Lexa’s employees knew Clarke too, “That's… great. I'm sorry for earlier.” The woman speaks quickly, trying not to embarrass herself more,“It's been a long day so words just came out in no particular order.” 

 

And for some reason, Clarke finds her comment funny so she laugh, Murphy staring at her like she is nuts. But Clarke ignores it and makes light of the whole situation, “That's okay. It's Lexa right?”

 

She watches Lexa just nod her head once.

 

“Well, Lexa. We… are ready to order. Right, Murphy?” 

 

They order and watch Lexa leave with Bellamy and Octavia right behind her. It's strange, they almost seem to be upset with the girl and Clarke doesn't understand why? They didn't know the comment Lexa made. As the food is brought out to her and Murphy, she eats and the first bite is delectable. She chose to have the tri-tip sandy burger and the taste is something she has never had before. The meat is smoked and cooked to perfection, melting in her mouth like butter. She doesn't realize how hungry she is until she devours the whole thing, Murphy laughing because it wasn't exactly lady like. Clarke flips him off and after they finish eating, she orders something for Madi, chicken tenders and fries, her favorite dinner. Octavia brings out the food for Madi and sends her friends off with hugs and kisses. 

 

The drive home is quiet, Murphy busy with his own thoughts that Clarke doesn't want to disturb. So she turns the radio up and sings along, trying to forget a certain emerald eyed owner that served her dinner tonight. It isn't possible, Lexa invades her thoughts, she was endearing to say the least. Clarke could tell that Lexa was a kind woman, and she wasn't bad to look at. The tattoo had her curious, wondering what it symbolized. Before she knows it, she's dropping Murphy off at his apartment and driving home. She's eager now to see her little girl, hoping that Madi was feeling well enough to eat at least a little bit. Her hope is dampened a little bit when Raven explains that Madi is still sleeping. So she says goodbye to her best friend and girlfriend, hugging them both goodbye and thanking them for the help. She goes through the motions of turning off the lights and locking the door to the house. She walks to the door of Madi’s room and opens it slightly, and her little girl is curled into the sheets, the polar bear stuffed in her arms. It melts Clarke's heart and she walks into the room. The little girl stirs and opens her eyes.

 

“Mommy?”

 

“I'm home baby girl. How are you feeling?”

 

Madi smiles, “B..better mommy. I didn't throw up but my tummy still hurts.”

 

Clarke kisses her daughter's forehead, “I'm glad my little love. There's food in the fridge for tomorrow. I got you chicken strips.” So the smile stays on Madi's face. Clarke says goodnight and closes the door slightly as she goes into her own room. She decides to shower and relax after the day she has had and once she's out, she notices a new lump in her bed that wasn't there before. Her daughter has always been clingy when sick so Clarke just laughs as she climbs into the cool sheets. She relaxes her body and sinks into the mattress as she feels Madi curl close and hug her. It's always welcomed, Clarke happy to bring as much comfort as she can to her daughter. So Clarke starts to fall asleep with Madi clinging to her neck, somehow dreaming about a certain waiter she knows she shouldn't be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want to let you all know it's going to take me about 2 weeks to update. I want to finish my other work before this. Please be patient okay? I promised I wouldn't abandon my other story and I tend to stick by my promises. Thank you.


	3. Que Haces Aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! Chapter three, 7K words. I hope you enjoy! Please be kind as all mistakes are mine. Also, let me know in the comments below if you like the multiple point of views or if I should just keep it in one point of view like I did for this chapter. Feedback is great guys but don't be rude about it. Thank you!
> 
> -Longliveclexa445

It's another drab week, sure business was good, but Lexa hadn't seen Madi in a while, not that she was counting the days. (It had been 14). She didn't understand why she missed the little girl so much. Maybe it was because Madi reminded Lexa of herself. A curious little mind that was ready to ask a million questions and wouldn't be satisfied until each one was answered. Anya liked to poke fun at her about looking outside for the young child and Lexa would ignore it, most times. But her sister was always good at pressing her buttons and today was not a good day. Lexa had her usual run but when she got to the restaurant, chaos had ensued. Customers were rude, getting angry that their food wasn't ready in the 30 seconds they expected it to be. Then there was the dreaded email, inspectors would be coming in a few weeks to check the restaurant was up to code, it always was but Lexa felt the pressure to be perfect. As if her day wasn't bad enough, in the process of a meal, she managed to burn her hand on the stove. So she sits by the sink, her hand in some ice water while her sister walks in.

 

“Someone in a pissy mood?”

 

“Anya, now is not the time.”

 

“Why's that? Because your little friend isn't here?”

 

Lexa is fuming, “Look, I've got shit to deal with and I don't need your sarcasm today. Back off and leave me alone. Don't you have customers to tend to?”

 

The tone Lexa used made Anya stop what she was doing, “Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just wanted to let you know your damn dog got out. I was going to go after him myself but, I've got customers to attend to.”

 

Lexa sighs but Anya is gone before she can be stopped. She gets up from the chair and dries her hands, placing some burn cream over the area. Today was just a bad day in general and Pauna getting out was just the damn icing on the cake. She walks out the front door and scans the pier for her dog but there's no sign of him. It isn't until she turns her head at the familiar bark that she sees him, but he isn't alone. No, sitting in her usual patio seat is Madi, a smile so large, she is all teeth. Lexa walks over to the girl and sees Pauna laying at Madi's feet. He's not a real people person but Lexa can tell that her dog is putty in this little girl's hands. 

 

“Hi, Lexa. Did you miss me? I missed you! Sorry for taking so long to come back. Mommy made me stay home. I got sick and she wanted to make sure I was 100% better. I told her I was fine but she didn't believe me so I had to stay home and read instead of coming out to the pier. I'm hungry, I already told your sister I wanted my sausage egg burrito and she said she would bring it.”

 

Lexa laughs at the child, she spoke so fast that Lexa was surprised she understood all of it. A small pang of guilt forms in her stomach, Anya knew Madi was here and Lexa acted like an ass. She would have to apologize to her sister later. Pulling the chair out, she sits down across from Madi and watches how she pets Pauna, “I'm sorry to hear you were sick, but I'm glad you're all better. Your mommy was just taking extra good care of you. I did miss you, the patio seat was so empty without some little messy haired girl sitting in it.” Madi giggles at that, “I see you met Pauna.” She watches Madi try to form the word around her lips but it comes out, “Pow ohh na.” Lexa doesn't mind, she was close to the right word. 

 

“I like him, he's really soft. I want a dog but mommy says when I'm older.”

 

Lexa smiles, “Madi, you said my sister helped you?”

 

The child nods her head, “Yes! Anya seated me and asked me what I wanted. I didn't know she was your sister but now that I look at her, I can tell. Did you know she's dating my auntie Raven?”

 

Lexa nods, “I did. I didn't know she was your aunt though.”

 

“Really??? You know Raven too? I love her, she's funny and makes me laugh. She's teaching me how to make things go BOOM!!” 

 

She yells out the word making Lexa jump a little and she bursts out laughing, “Raven can do that a little too much. Be careful.”

 

“I will. Mommy says that Auntie Raven shouldn't be teaching me how to blow things up but it's fun. The other day we made a bottle rocket and it landed in the ocean!”

 

Lexa looks at Madi, “That's cool, sweetheart but don't throw bottles in the ocean.” 

 

Confusion clouds Madi's features, “Why?”

 

“Well, plastic is really bad for the environment. It can kill a lot of the life in the ocean.” She watches Madi's expression soften a bit.

 

“I didn't know that! I won't do it again I promise. I'll tell aunt Raven not to do it so close to the ocean!”

 

“Mind if I interrupt? I have someone's breakfast burrito ready. And a glass of our finest chocolate milk.” 

 

“That's me!! I ordered that!”

 

Anya smiles as she puts the plate down, “Ah, here you are Miss Griffin. Lexa, there's an issue at table 3, I'll watch the kid.”

 

Lexa knows her sister is angry with her but the softness of her features towards this little girl is something she has never seen before. So she gets up to find out what's going on. Anya on the other hand, sits with Madi and they talk about how Madi was feeling. Madi launches into the story about the unexplored island just beyond the beach and how she still hadn't figured out why a raven was like a writing desk. It's fun and the little girl is so full of energy that Anya feels like she needs a nap. “Wow you ask a lot of questions.”

 

The little girl grows quiet, “I'm...sorry.”

 

“Young one, there is nothing to apologize for. Never stop asking questions! Life is questionable, seek your answers and don't let people tell you no. Remember, I've got your six.” The smile grows on the child once more and Anya can't help but smile too. Lexa comes back and Anya says goodbye to the girl. As they watch the older woman leave, they fall into easy talk, Madi discussing her entire two weeks and what she did, the books she read, how she and her mother finally unpacked the last box. She also talks about her new friend she met on the beach yesterday. A crab named Igor. She eats her food and Lexa tells her a story about the young pirate named Madison who sailed the seven seas looking for treasure. Madi is hooked and Lexa can do nothing but smile. Just as her story is about to come to an end, a stern voice is speaking from behind her, and it doesn't sound kind. But it also sounded familiar for some reason.

 

“Madison Griffin, qué haces aquí?”

 

Lexa can only watch as the little girl shrinks into the chair, she knows she's in trouble, “Mami lo siento, no quise hacerte enojar.”

 

Lexa turns around and recognizes the woman almost instantly, it was Clarke, the pretty blonde from last week. The woman is fuming and talking quickly in Spanish at her daughter, “Usted está en gran problema señorita. Get back to the store, now.”

 

The little girl gets up from her chair, “I'm sorry, Lexa. I have to go.” Her head is down as she walks to the end of the patio. Lexa tries to make it better, “I'm sorry, but she was only eating.”

 

The blonde turns her head and glares at Lexa, if looks could kill, “Do you always feed children who walk into your restaurant without their parents? No, you don't. She is a child and you should have tried to find where her mother was.”

 

“This isn't her first time here. Why is it such a problem?” Lexa can see the storm brewing behind blue eyes, and she knows she has definitely messed up. 

 

“She's been here more than once?! So for however long my daughter has been coming here, you didn't find the need to see if her mother even gave her permission to!? What's in it for you? Are you some sick pervert?!”

 

Lexa gets defensive, “Excuse me? You're the one who didn't keep an eye on her daughter and you're accusing me of being a pervert? I gave her a table to sit at to keep her safe! If you haven't noticed, I run a rather large business here. I can't go willy nilly and find every child's parents.”

 

The blonde woman is silent but not for long, “Fuck you.” And she walks out of the restaurant and storms across the pier and into her shop. Lexa can't help but feel sorry for the little girl. She sighs, the patrons at her restaurant staring in utter shock. Lexa has to do something so she announces, “Sorry about that folks. Please finish your lunch, your bill will be half off today on behalf of Trikru Shack.” Lucky for Lexa it was only three tables. 

 

________

 

She's quiet for the rest of the day, replaying the conversation in her head over and over again. Not only did Lexa make a fool of herself, now she went and insulted the blonde woman. She sighs and puts her face in her hands, she should have pieced it together. Madi and Clarke had some of the same features now that she thought about it. She groans and looks up when she hears the doors swing open and her sister walks in.

 

“I heard what happened. I see you met Clarke?”

 

Her eyes go wide, “You mean you knew this entire time who Clarke was?”

 

Anya leans against the counter, “Yup. I just wasn't about to tell you.”

 

“Why not? That information would have been helpful.”

 

Anya laughs, “Two reasons, Lex. The first, you would have been all over her had you known I knew her. Besides we only met once. I babysat the kid.”

 

Lexa stands up, “No wonder you were so cool with her today. And it's not like I hump the first thing that moves. You all make me sound so horrible.”

 

Anya rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms, “No Lexa, you make yourself sound horrible. You like to pretend we don't know your history but we do. You screw anything with a heartbeat just about. So forgive me for not giving you the information on Clarke.”

 

Lexa waves her off, “What was the second reason for not telling me?”

 

“Because I told you from the beginning to find out who that little girl belonged to and you chose not to. Maybe it was a lesson on both parts.”

 

Lexa flips her sister off and stands up, “Call everyone in tonight. I've got news that needs to be shared.” And she walks out of the kitchen. Anya simply sends a group chat to her staff and walks to the office. She might as well wait for everyone to show up. In the meantime, she sits in the desk chair and leans back, putting her feet up onto the desk and stares at the walls around her. Lexa has always been one to tell her life in a series of pictures, sharing her highest and lowest moments. Anya learned that these helped Lexa continue on her journey. Sitting in the middle of the wall is the family photo of her mother, her father, and them two, Anya was about 12 at the time and Lexa was 7. The memory hits her and she smiles.

 

_ “Lexa, Lexa come look!! I found a sand dollar!” Lexa had run to Anya so she could see the sand dollar and was amazed. Anya watched her sister stare at this little thing with so much wonder. Lexa was all knobby knees and long limbs, always a clutz if she moved too quickly but Anya didn't mind. That was her little sister and she would be damned if someone messed with her. It was a good day, her favorite day, beach day! The beach wasn't too crowded where they were and her parents always let her roam around and try to find as many cool things as she could. Lexa would always follow behind, “Anya wait! I got little legs, you move too fast!” So Anya would run until she was out of breath and would watch as Lexa tried to keep up. She wouldn't let anyone mess with her sister, but it was okay if she did it. The little child is out of breath but catches up, “Anya, no fair!!” And Anya just laughed and laughed as she continued to explore the beach with her little sister. They found seashells that were beautiful, rocks that had different colors, and all kinds of things as they searched all over the beach. It wasn't until they heard the call, “An, Lex, lunch is ready!” And the sisters would race each other back to their family. (Anya would let Lexa win sometimes.) And there they were, her wonderful and loving parents, Amelia and Gustus Woods. The man with a long beard and big muscles always got stared at but he was a big teddy bear, especially around his girls, “Anya, I saw what you did earlier, that wasn't fair to your sister.” So Anya would sigh, “Sorry dad.” But he just laughed. Amelia was gathering the final touches for their lunch, it was Anya's favorite, and a specialty, sandy cheese burgers with ketchup, pickles, mayo, and mustard. “Alright girls, come eat! Sandy cheeseburgers are ready!” _

 

_ No one ever questioned why her mother called them sandy cheeseburgers until that day, “Mommy why do you call them that?” Amelia looked down at her youngest daughter and smiles as she grabs a napkin to wipe the ketchup off Lexa's lip, “Well, sometimes the buns look like they have sand on them.” Anya laughed as she watched Lexa nod her head and go back to eating. _

 

“Earth to Anya.” The dirty blonde snaps out of her memory and is looking at her younger sister, the 7 year old gone and in its place, this 31 year old woman. Lexa was no longer knobby knees and long limbs, she was fully grown, more reserved and she stopped questioning everything. Anya missed her sister honestly, she didn't like who Lexa was becoming but Anya couldn't figure out if it was the job or just Lexa being Lexa. Either way she stands up from the chair, “An?”

 

“Is everyone here?”

 

Lexa nods, “The photo of us?”

 

“Yeah. I remember that day.”

 

“Me too. Learned what mom meant when she called them sandy cheeseburgers.”

 

Anya smirks, “And now it's a classical favorite among the people here.”

 

“Anya I'm sorry for earlier and being such a…a…”

 

“A bitch. You can say it, Lex.”

 

Lexa shakes her head, “Yeah, a bitch. There's just a lot going on up here for some reason.” She points to her head.

 

“Lexa, it's fine. Just get your shit together because I don't like this new you.” She walks out of the office and into the kitchen. Lexa stares closer at the picture, “I don't like this new me either.” 

 

________

 

Her crew waits for her in the kitchen, Raven standing near Anya, “Mi amor, what is this about? Why has Lexa called us all in?”

 

Anya is just leaning on the counter, “Babe, I don't know. I just do what the boss asks.” Before anything else can be said, Lexa walks in through the double doors and looks at her staff. A smile spreads across her face, “You guys can relax. I'm not firing anyone.” And her crew all take a breath they didn't realize they'd been holding. Raven sucks her teeth, “Then why call us all in?”

 

Lexa takes a clipboard off the wall next to her, “I got an email today. We are due to have another inspection.” Everyone stays silent as Lexa combs through the paperwork and they watch as she marks certain sections, “We are a very thorough team, but we have missed over two months of signing off on inspection sheets, checking the beef, cleaning the grill tops, removing old fry oil. I know we do this on a daily but you have to mark it off on the paper under the specific date. We don't want to get shut down do we? With inspectors coming in, that also means food critics will be flocking in from all over.” Everyone lets out a collective sigh and Lexa laughs, “Sorry guys, but you know how it goes.”

 

“There's that inspector/critic duo isn't there?” 

 

Lexa snaps her fingers, “Everyone thank Jasper for pointing that out. Yes, it's a mother and son team, Nia and Roan Azgada. They have shut down more restaurants than they've left open. Nia never has anything good to say about the food and Roan always manages to find problems that no one knew existed. Take pictures of your work, inspect and re-inspect. I don't want them giving us any reason to close these doors.”

 

Octavia smirks, “Like they'll have any reason to shut us down. Lex, we got your back boss. Right guys?” And there is a chorus of yeah's that come from her crew. Lexa can't help but laugh a little. This was great, she knew her team wouldn't let her down. As for the food critic, her head was already turning gears, thinking of new dishes she could make to wow this woman. Before she lets her staff leave for the night, they spend the majority of the time cleaning up from the crowd that came in today. It's while washing dishes that she stops and thinks about what happened earlier that afternoon. Poor Madi, she hadn't meant to get the little girl in trouble. She also hadn't meant to offend her mother, Clarke. Clarke stayed in her mind for a long while until Raven comes by and taps her shoulder.

 

“You alright there?”

 

Lexa startles a bit but nods, “I'm good, Raven.” And they settle into their quiet routine until Lexa breaks the silence, “Actually, I'm not good. I met someone today.”

 

Raven stops and turns her head, “You did? Dime quién te tiene tan callado.” She leans against the counter top she is cleaning and waits for Lexa to respond.

 

“Okay, first off, you know I don't understand Spanish right?”

 

The Latina laughs, “I said tell me who has you so quiet, Lexa. I've never seen you so lost in thought before. For a second there I thought it was because you were thinking of a menu to serve the critic.”

 

“It was but then she filled my mind.”

 

Raven lets out an ah, “So the plot thickens. Who is this she person?”

 

Could Lexa tell Raven? Well there was only one way to find out, “A few weeks ago, I met this little girl. She was very polite and kind, always said please and always somehow had money to pay for the food she ordered.”

 

Raven was clearly confused, “Okay?”

 

“Her name was Madi.” She watches as realization hits Raven in the back of the head, “You're the one who told Clarke she was a bad mom.”

 

Lexa sighs, hearing the anger coming from Raven, “Raven, I said some things I shouldn't have but I was only defending myself. She called me a pervert and was accusing me of getting something from her child and blew it way out of proportion.”

 

She watches as Raven tries to calm herself and nods, “Alright, I can understand the need to defend yourself. Clarke is a bit over protective of Madi but she has her reasons. Why are you asking about her?”

 

Lexa shrugs, “I don't know. I guess I want to get back in her good graces.”

 

Raven shakes her head, “No. Lexa Woods, I'm telling you this once and only once, stay the hell away from my friend.”

 

“What?”

 

“Keep your lady boner to yourself and keep her out of it. She has been through too much to deal with you too.”

 

Lexa is stumped as she watches Raven walk away. Why was everyone suddenly so worried about a lady boner she didn't even have? She sighs and watches as the rest of her crew heads home after cleaning up. Raven and Anya are the last ones to leave. As she says goodbye to her sister and her girlfriend, she calls for Pauna and he walks from the office to her, “What do you say buddy? How about a walk on the pier tonight?” The dog simply whines at the word walk and heads to the front doors, Lexa not to far behind him. She shuts off lights and the music and locks the front doors behind her. It's a busy night for the pier, the rides being used and the arcade games being played. It was loud and Lexa didn't mind, but she wanted some place a little more quiet. So she walks down the pier with her hands in her pockets, the chill in the air was heavy tonight. The sounds from the people slowly fade away and soon all that's left is the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Pauna goes ahead of her, finding his way to the familiar bench they always sit at. She doesn't pay much attention until she hears a familiar voice.

 

“Well aren't you just a cutie?”

 

She walks a little faster and sure enough, sitting on the bench is none other than Clarke Griffin. The blonde looks up and immediately recognizes Lexa, “Sorry, he kinda came up and surprised me a bit.”

 

Lexa shakes her head, “No need to apologize. He isn't normally a people person but he seems to like you.”

 

“Well, maybe because of my daughter. She speaks very highly of you.”

 

Lexa lifts an eyebrow, “Really?”

 

The blonde sighs, “I'm sorry for earlier. I overreacted but you have to understand that when a mother sees her daughter missing, it's scary and I panicked. Seeing her at your restaurant just sent me over the edge.”

 

Lexa leans against the wooden planks as she stares at the woman on the bench, “You shouldn't apologize. You were being a good mom.”

 

“According to you, I'm a bad mother.”

 

And Lexa sighs, “I'm sorry about that. I was being defensive because of what you accused me of. You're not a bad mother.”

 

Clarke shrugs her shoulders, “So tell me, why does my daughter think the world of you?”

 

Lexa laughs a little, “I really don't know. Maybe because I answer every single question she throws at me?” The comment earns a laugh from the blonde and Lexa feels her stomach swoop at the sound. She passes it off as an upset stomach (but it really isn't). She watches Clarke pet Pauna and she's not sure why but she can see the pain hidden in the blonde's eyes. So she treads carefully, “If I may ask, where is Madi now?”

 

Clarke doesn't look up, “Home. My parents came down to visit for a few days so they offered to watch her. They said I needed to be more of an adult and go out.”

 

Lexa laughs and Clarke looks up with a glare, “I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I just think your parents and my sister Anya should meet sometime.” 

 

Clarke's eyebrow raises, “Anya is your sister?”

 

Lexa nods, “Sadly yes. Always meddling in my business that one.”

 

Clarke laughs again and Lexa swears she's going to have a heart attack with how pretty it sounds, “Maybe she has been with my best friend Raven too long.”

 

“Raven is great actually. I don't mind her.” And the two women fall into a small silence, the sound of the water below them filling the air. It's peaceful and Lexa turns around and lets the wind flow through her hair, her eyes closing as she lets the sound of the ocean relax her. She's hyper aware of the blonde still sitting on the bench with Pauna but she lets it go for now. Her phone buzzes but she ignores it, turning her attention back on Clarke, “May I ask a question?” The blonde nods, “What made you decide on the flower shop? Not that it's a bad idea, it's just… different.” 

 

Clarke laughs, “I know it's silly but I came out here a couple of years ago with Raven and Octavia. We walked down this very pier and I saw the for sale sign. Raven and Octavia tried talking me out of the idea but it stuck with me. I just knew that flowers would sell. Something beautiful you know?” 

 

Lexa can't deny the answer, “That's the most thought out answer I've ever heard.” And there's that laugh again. It's kind of quiet and reserved but Lexa likes it. Maybe she could get Clarke to really laugh one day. After a few minutes, the blonde looks at her phone and stands up, Pauna lifting his head.

 

“Sorry buddy, I have to get going. If I want to have any kind of energy for my six year old, I should get home and sleep.” So Pauna simply gets up to stand by Lexa. 

 

“I should get going too. Mind if I walk with you?” She can tell the blonde hesitates just slightly but relents and nods her head.

 

“Actually that's fine. Sometimes it's scary walking to my car alone.”

 

“What about your partner?”

 

“Murphy? I send him home early but lately, Bellamy has been stopping by.”

 

It takes a bit but Lexa catches on, “Oh! Wait, Bellamy likes this Murphy?”

 

And Clarke laughs, she really laughs and it does things to Lexa, “Yes. Those two idiots are so in love they don't even realize it yet. I'm not sure they ever will.” 

 

Lexa stays silent with her thoughts, a confusing feeling of joy and happiness spreads through her at the sound that Clarke is single. They continue the walk down the pier, Pauna leading the way, watching behind him to make sure his owner is okay. They talk more, about the weather, the beach, small talk that fills the silence. And Lexa feels herself enjoying the conversation, Clarke was rather interesting. When they finally reach their destination, Lexa laughs, “Well it looks like we parked next to each other.” 

 

“Haha, it seems that way. Well, Lexa, it's been nice talking to you. I'm sorry again for earlier.”

 

“No need. You're a good mom, even if I made you feel like you weren't.” 

 

They say goodnight and Lexa helps Pauna into the jeep, hearing Clarke turn the key in the ignition. Hearing no rev to the engine, she walks over to the drivers side and notices Clarke trying again, a look of defeat on her face. Lexa watches the woman walk out of the car, phone in hand, “John Murphy, you took my damn key. My car won't start.” Lexa minds her own business but hears the blonde sigh. She doesn't know why but she offers, “If you need a ride, I can take you home?”

 

Clarke looks at her her and Lexa swears she has never seen anything so blue in her life. She has to take a deep breath as she waits for the answer, “That's kind of you but I can't do that. I'll just call my parents.”

 

Lexa nods her head but her mouth speaks before her brain, “It's no trouble at all.” And she waits, already hearing the answer before it's spoken. 

 

“Okay.” And Lexa has to double take, “I'm sorry?”

 

Clarke shrugs, “Madi is probably asleep, and I don't know if my parents are up either. Only if it's okay with you?”

 

Lexa smiles at that, “Of course. Hop on in.” Pauna barks and moves to the backseat, already knowing the blonde was coming home with them. So Clarke does, and gets her seatbelt on while Lexa starts the jeep and drives off. 

 

“You should wear your seatbelt.”

 

“Maybe I like to live dangerously?”

 

And Clarke only looks at Lexa that it has the brunette putting her seatbelt on. The drive is semi quiet, low radio chatter coming through. Lexa rolls the back window down for her dog and the three ride in a sort of peaceful silence. Lexa thought it would be awkward but it isn't, Clarke isn't awkward. She follows Clarke's directions and her eyes grow wide because she recognizes the street, “You live down here?”

 

Clarke points, “Yup, the old Garrison House. That's me.” 

 

Lexa nods, “We live across the street from each other. That's me.” And she points to the house. Clarke just shakes her head, “So you're the one always out and about with him making him bark.” Pauna sticks his head forward for pets and Clarke laughs as she pets him. She opens the door, “Thank you for bringing me home. It was very kind of you.”

 

Lexa nods, “You're welcome Clarke.” She decides to try the name out on her tongue and Lexa notices something flash across Clarke's face but it disappears in seconds before she can guess what it could be. So she watches Clarke close the door and turn to walk up her driveway. She turns around, “Thanks again for the ride. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Clarke. You're welcome.” And she waits for the blonde to get inside before she goes home. She lets herself and Pauna inside and goes to feed him. She takes care of her nightly routines, cleaning the small clutter, going through bills, the works. There was never much to do for clean up, Lexa was hardly home to make a mess. After it's clean, she goes upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. All the while, a message is left ignored.

 

_ Costia 10:30 P.M.: Come over baby, I need you and those skillful fingers of yours. _

 

________

 

She closes the front door and leans against it, a deep breath exhaled through her nose until she is scared by a voice, “Who was that?”

 

“Jesus Christ!! Dad, you scared the shit out of me.”

 

The older man wrinkles his nose, “Gross, Clarke. You don't have to share your bowels with us. But who was that that brought you home? Are they good people? Do they know about Madi?”

 

“Dad! Seriously what's with the third degree? I'm not 12 anymore.”

 

And the man becomes so dramatic as he places a hand over his heart, “Ugh, you wound me Clarke. But seriously who was that?”

 

So she relents as she walks into the kitchen, “That would be Lexa, your granddaughter’s newest hero.”

 

Abby come into the kitchen at the tail end, “Ah, the famous chef who made those breakfast burritos.”

 

“I take it my daughter talked to you?”

 

“She did. She isn't happy with her punishment but she knows to never do that again.”

 

Clarke sighs as she reaches into the fridge to pull out ingredients to make a sandwich, “Am I being too hard on her?”

 

Both Griffin elders look at each other and smile, Jake answering first, “Kiddo, that's the tough part about being a parent.”

 

"He's right, Clarke. We can't help you with this one.”

 

“You two are no help at all.”

 

The two older Griffin’s just laugh and walk into the living room. Clarke finishes making her sandwich and eats it, contemplating what she should do about the six year old being punished in her room. “Ugh, being a parent is so hard sometimes.” So she walks up the stairs and knocks on Madi's door. Her daughter should be asleep but Madi never rested too well knowing she was in trouble. A small, “Come in,” can be heard so Clarke opens the door. She sees her daughter sitting at the window seat, staring out at the darkness, just listening to the waves crash along the shore. Her eyes are puffy from crying and Clarke feels her heart clench, “¿Puedo sentarme?" The little girl nods and scoots over so her mother can sit down. Clarke sighs, "Madi, could you explain to me why you thought it was even remotely okay to disappear like you did? And without telling me?" The little girl just looks at her hands and stays silent until she can find the right answer.

 

"I'm sorry mommy. I just wanted to feel like a big girl. To have my own little place. I have fun with you and Uncle Murphy but… I wanted to explore."

 

Clarke nods her head, "Entiendo, pero no puedes volver a hacer eso." Madi shakes her head, "I won't mommy. I promise. I'm sorry for doing it." She hugs her mother and Clarke just holds her daughter in her arms, feeling her heartbeat and thinking back to when she would hold her daughter after she was born. It was amazing to feel her baby's heartbeat, to know that she had created this beautiful, tiny thing. She kisses the top of Madi's head, "You're forgiven. Go get a shower and maybe I can convince grandma and grandpa to a movie before bed?"

 

Madi is confused, "I thought I was grounded mommy?"

 

Clarke stifles a smile, "Little love have you learned your lesson?" 

 

"Yes."

 

"Then there you go. You're a good kid but this isn't going to happen again is it?" The little girl shakes her head no, "Good. Now go and take that shower, time is fading away."

 

Madi wastes no time and runs to take a shower. Clarke heads downstairs and sees her parents with their arms crossed and smiles on their faces, "Don't start, please? It's been a long day." The two laugh as Jake pulls away and goes into the living room, "Fine, fine, but I choose the movie we watch." Abby stays at the foot of the stairs and when Clarke reaches her, she hugs her mom, "Mommy, being a mom is hard. How did you do it all those years?" Abby laughs, "You think my job is done now that you're 29 and have a child of your own? Clarke a mother's job is never done. No matter how old you get, I still see that 4 year old little girl begging me for the newest princess barbie." Clarke laughs and just hugs her mother tighter, needing the comfort today. 

 

"Clarke, you weren't a bad kid growing up. You were quite like Madi, always curious and exploring. Although books were never your strong suit."

 

She laughs, "Which is how I wonder Madi got it. Mom, sometimes I just feel like I'm doing this whole parenting thing wrong."

 

"Sweetheart, there's no wrong or right way to raise a child." A look from her daughter has her laughing and correcting herself, "Oh, you know what I meant. Kids don't come with instruction manuals, you have to learn how to handle them as new trials and tribulations come your way. What you just did today is proof that you're learning. Madi is a good kid, she was punished and learned her lesson, it wasn't bad for you to let her off the hook."

 

Clarke can only smile at her mother, "Thanks mommy. Let's make the popcorn. Madi is gonna come down very soon." So they do, and take it into the living room, Madi soon follows down. (The smell of popcorn leading the way.) She sits next to her mother and curls in as they settle down to watch Big Hero 6, one of her favorite movies. She really liked Baymax and she thought about wanting to tell Lexa. Maybe sometime soon she could. They all sit and watch the movie, passing out popcorn and having a good time. Madi falls asleep almost instantly, having had a long day and being punished really took a toll. Clarke waits for an extra twenty minutes and then carefully takes her daughter upstairs to her room and tucks her in. She kissed her forehead and closes the door slightly, making her way back downstairs to her parents. 

 

"I'm quite tired guys. I'm gonna go shower and head to bed. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." 

 

"Goodnight sweetheart. Your dad and I have an early day so we'll probably be gone by the time you take off to work. We will bring home dinner."

 

"Thank you." She waves to her parents as she walks up the stairs and into her bedroom. She contemplates on that shower, does she really need it? But she decides she will so she takes her towel and walks into the bathroom. Out of all the rooms in the house, the bathroom was her favorite, specifically this bathroom. It was huge and had a spa tub, the one with the jets and heated water option, there were many possibilities for that tub. (Not that Clarke would ever get to test them.) The shower was just as large, with a bench seat and a waterfall option. She starts the shower and removes her clothes, placing them in the dirty laundry. She tests the water and gets in when it's warm enough, she moans in happiness as the heat hits sore muscles in her back. As she lets the water continue to loosen stiff muscles, she starts to think about Lexa, the girl from across the pier, her daughter's new best friend. It was strange really, she shouldn't have been so angry at the woman, after all she hadn't hurt Madi. But she didn't try to find out who her mother was either. Now that she thought about it, Clarke could admit that she may have been so angry out of slight jealousy. After all it had only been Madi and her against the world and seeing her daughter so happy with some stranger made her feel sad. 

 

The feeling was still there but she let it pass, Madi wouldn't forget about her mother. It was a silly thing to feel but she felt it. As she lathers shampoo into her hair, her mind goes back to the conversation they had on the pier, how calm Lexa was. It was different than when they'd first met, although Clarke could tell the woman was being very careful with what she said. Lexa wasn't bad to look at, easy on the eyes, and a great smile. Okay, maybe the laugh was pretty great too. The blonde rinses her hair and starts to wash her body. It was strange, when she was being dropped off, hearing Lexa say her name. It was soft and harsh at the same time, accentuating the last three letters. It did things to Clarke that she would never admit. As she puts conditioner in her hair, she thinks more over the idea of going to the pier for breakfast in the morning, maybe letting Madi see her favorite person at the moment. As she finishes her shower, the idea becomes more and more appealing, it would let Clarke gage Madi's relationship with the other woman. She could really get a feel for Lexa and make sure her daughter was safe. (Later on she learns she just wanted another reason to see Lexa again.) 

 

She makes her way to the dresser and find pajamas to wear and climbs into bed. She sets her alarm for 6 to get everything ready to go, she would have a breakfast date with her daughter tomorrow morning before she opened the store. The pillows and mattress engulf her, making her sigh in relaxation, her eyes closing quickly and dreaming again of a certain restaurant owner she shouldn't be. 

 

________

 

_ The kiss is heated, full of passion as a tongue slips into her mouth and she sucks on it, moaning at the feeling. The lips move from hers down to her cheek and then her neck, biting hard to leave a mark and soothing it over with her tongue. Clarke moans and feels her body buck into the body on top of her. Next she feels those same lips move to her ear and bite gently before whispering, "Can I fuck you?" If she wasn't wet before, she's definitely soaking now, "Please." The sound comes out strangled and she feels those perfect lips take in a nipple and bite down, making her moan and lift her hips, seeking the friction she needs most. Her nipples are ravaged, teeth and tongue moving at a momentum that has her ready, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum." But the person doesn't stop. They just work their way down further, finding that perfect spot, not wasting any time. _

 

_ "Oh God, yes, right there!" She moans at the feel of two fingers brushing the perfect spot and a tongue pressing against her clit. She fists her hair and pulls, the feeling was amazing, and Clarke didn't want it to end. She holds on as hard as she can, trying to keep her orgasm at bay. But it's too much, the tongue too skilled, "Oh fuck, Lexa!!!" Her orgasm spreads fast, her toes curling as her body quakes and… _

 

______

 

Her alarm has her up in a panic, she scrambles to shut it off and when she does, she is out of breath. She blames it on the alarm clock but she knows it's from her dream. Oh my God, her first sex dream in who knows how long. She can feel that she is soaking in her underwear and she sighs, this was embarrassing. Very hot, but embarrassing, especially since she didn't know anything about Lexa. Why, why would her mind make her dream of the girl? She still feels hot and aroused so she decides, "A cold shower. A quick and cold shower should do it." So she does, running the cold water. But it doesn't make the feeling go away. And it had been so long since she'd… taken care of herself. So she does, and she comes quickly, and hard, willing herself not to think of Lexa in the process. (She fails even though she won't admit it.) 

 

Falling behind schedule, she rushes to change and throws her hair up into a lazy bun, grabbing her tattered Converse shoes. She rushes to Madi's room and sees the little girl is already up and dressed, she's trying to comb her hair, "I heard your alarm go off mommy. I gotted up with you." Her heart melts as she walks over to her daughter and helps her, "Got. You got up." Madi nods, "Got. Mommy could you do braids today?" The blonde nods her head, "Of course baby girl." So she does, giving her daughter two little pigtail braids. "Mommy, I went downstairs to say good morning to grandma and grandpa but they were gone."

 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, mom said they had some business to attend to. They promised to bring home dinner tonight though."

 

Madi beams and nods her head, "Okay mommy. Mommy I'm hungry." 

 

Clarke laughs as they walk downstairs and into the kitchen, she grabs a bag and places snacks inside it, "Go grab a couple of books you wanna read today, little love. We have to get going. We're gonna get breakfast on the way to work."

 

Madi loves the sound of that and runs upstairs to her library and chooses two books she's read before but loves them equally. So she runs back downstairs and hands them to her mother. Clarke places them into the bag and grabs Murphy's keys, "Ready to go?" Madi nods and they walk out the door. When she sees her car she smiles, "Thank you, Murphy." She opens the car door and finds her keys hidden inside her glove compartment. She buckles Madi into her carseat and off they go, the destination still a secret to her daughter. 

 

"Mommy? I thought we were gonna get breakfast on the way to work?" 

 

"We are."

 

Madi is confused as they walk on the pier, "But you're already at work?" 

 

Clarke laughs as she takes her daughters hand, "That's right. But I figured maybe I could try this new restaurant. I'm told by a little girl that they serve the best burritos in the world." And the smile her daughter gives her makes her heart soar. 

 

"Really mommy?!"

 

"Really. I wanted to try this place and decide if I continue to let you come over here by yourself."

 

Madi just hugs her mother, "Mommy thank you so much. I really appreciate it this." 

 

Clarke smiles, "You're welcome baby girl. Come on, let's go eat." 


	4. Let Bygones Be Bygones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The fourth installment, I hope you guys enjoy. Please be kind as all mistakes are mine and be prepared! We have some Clexa and Madi cuteness at the end!

Morning came too quickly for Lexa's liking, Pauna barking at her to get out of bed. It was time for their run and he was eager to go. So she drags herself out and puts on her running shorts and a tank top. She fills a water bottle and takes her phone and wallet then heads out the back door. She had a restless sleep because of a certain blonde and the fact that they were neighbors. It shouldn't be on her mind, Clarke was a stranger, no one really important. But for some reason, Lexa felt oddly attached. She starts to run, taking an easy jog to warm up. Pauna enjoys it, barking at the seagulls on the water's edge. Lexa is lost in thought, still stuck on why Clarke wouldn't leave her mind.

She pumps her legs harder, willing herself to run faster, thoughts of blue eyes and a smile she couldn't get out of her head. This wasn't happening, nope, no way in hell. Lexa would close that door before it became a friendship. She pushes herself even harder and feels the burn in her lungs as she runs past Pauna, chasing after her right on her heels. That's what Lexa wanted, a friendship with Clarke, she was easy to talk to, they got along well enough. But Lexa also didn't want that to happen. She couldn't let a friendship happen because both Octavia and Raven has grilled her about it, Anya did too. But it wasn't a friendship they were warning about, it was a relationship, one of those one night stands. She finally stops running and when she gets to the door of her restaurant, Kane and his fishing crew are waiting at her doors.

"Lexa! Sorry to bug you so early. We just wanted to be the first ones here."

She smiles and unlocks the door, "Well Kane, you are the first one here but I don't have any food ready. It's gonna take about an hour to get you boys squared away."

The older gentleman smiles, "That'll be just fine kid. What can my boys and I do to get you squared away?"

Lexa lets the men pass her, "Kane, just take a seat. I can do the rest."

"No, no, we came early and demanded breakfast, the least we can do is get you set up." Lexa can only laugh as she shakes her head. She points out the menus, napkins, and utensils, guiding each man to a table and showing them what to do. It doesn't take long for them to catch on and soon enough, Lexa has her front of house ready to go for service. She makes the fishermen their breakfast to go as usual and is quiet. Kane managing to sneak up on her, "My my you've got some deep worry lines, I think they'll leave a mark if you don't cheer up?"

"Jesus Kane! You scared me!" She puts her hand over her chest and just chuckles along with the older man. He watches her crack a few eggs and beat them with precise movements, add her spices, and pour them into a frying pan. He watches her cut up onion and bell pepper and put them in with the potatoes that are already cooking. "You know you are so concentrated when you do that, and quick. How is that possible?" She laughs as she stirs the eggs, "I've been doing this since I was 18 Kane. I've had some practice."

"Why don't you tell me what's in that shaker there?"

"No can do, that's my secret recipe. Not even my kitchen staff know what's in it."

He makes a shocked expression, "No??"

She laughs and nods her head, "Now, how many burritos am I making?"

He turns around to look out onto the floor and count his guys, "Got enough for twenty burritos?"

"Plenty. Coming right up."

"Lexa."

"Kane." It was a game they played, he would always start off with her name before leaving some word of wisdom. She didn't mind it either, in a way, Kane became a father figure to her. Vera, his mother, would come in every so often and she was a lovely lady. She faces the man as she is warming up the tortillas.

"Why do you look so lost in thought today?"

"Kane, please let's not go there okay?"

He puts his hands up in mock surrender, "Okay. Just know whatever it is, you'll figure it out kid. Don't let nothing slow you down."

She smiles at him as she makes the burritos and wraps them in foil to put in a plastic bag. He hugs her goodbye and she watches as the men leave her restaurant. Anya walks in and looks confused, "Did you really set up before making the guys breakfast?"

Lexa rolls her eyes, "No, they set up while I cooked. Here." She throws a dish towel at her sister, "Jack spilled some coffee, clean it up for me? Then we can set up the rest of the menu and start prepping."

Anya catches the towel, "Yes Commander."

Lexa just laughs as she walks back into the kitchen to prepare the food for this morning's breakfast rush.

__________

It's a rush alright, Lexa forgot today was the annual volleyball competition, people were lining up out the door to get an early morning breakfast before competing. As usual she had to call people in and work. Bellamy was always available to come in so there he was working kitchen and pushing orders out. Anya and Atom waited the front while they waited for Jasper to come in and help out. Harper and Monty switched between hostess positions, working different sections and seating different people at the same time so things could run smoothly. Lexa was everywhere, helping people, working kitchen, patio, she always did more than was required of her. Just as she finished ringing out a customer, she noticed through the window a small little girl, all smiles and happy movements, talking animatedly to a certain blonde. She doesn't know why but she can't help the smile that crosses her face. She has Atom take over a table she had left and makes her way outside. She smiles more when she hears Madi talking about the phrase she told her.

"Mommy, Lexa asked me why was a raven like a writing desk? Do you know the answer?"

The blonde chuckles and again Lexa feels her stomach drop at the sound, butterflies don't even come close to describing the feeling. "I do baby girl."

"Tell me please?!!"

Clarke laughs again and puts her menu down, "Nope, you've gotta figure it out on your own."

"Awwww no fair!" The little girl pouts and Lexa melts. But she hears Clarke stern voice, "Madison Griffin, no te quejes. Don't whine please."

Lexa walks up to the table, "I thought I heard a familiar voice."

"Lexa!!!" And Madi practically jumps from her seat and hugs Lexa.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"I'm good. Mommy wanted to try your burrito you make me, could we have 2 please?"

Clarke stares at her daughter incredulously and Lexa turns to face Clarke, "Miss Griffin is that what you would like today?"

Clarke smiles and hands the menu to Lexa, "It's just Clarke. And surprise me. I hear your breakfast is to die for."

The small wink Clarke gives makes Lexa blush and short circuit again, "I… food… go make…" And she just walks back into the restaurant. Meanwhile Clarke laughs and Madi asks, "Mommy what happened?"

"Oh sweetheart, your mommy still has it. That's what happened."

Lexa walks into the office and shakes her head, "I food go make?? Lexa Woods get your shit together." She sighs and goes into the kitchen to start making breakfast for the two Griffin girls sitting outside. Bellamy is confused, "Am I not moving fast enough?" Lexa laughs as she takes eggs and batter.

"Bell, you're moving just fine. I have two customers I wanted to make breakfast for. That's all."

He looks at her suspiciously but lets her work. And she does, careful to make just enough batter for two waffles, adding cinnamon, apples, nutmeg and other spices. Then she decides between making tater tots or home fries, taking a guess and going with tater tots. She makes extra for Madi because let's face it, kids loved those things. Then she works carefully at making an omelette, spreading the egg out far enough and adding the ingredients, her favorite item to make for breakfast, everything but the kitchen sink. So she adds bell pepper, sausage, bacon, ham, a little bit of onion and waits for the eggs to get solid enough to flip over. Bellamy watches her closely, marveling at her precision and attention to detail. After she plates the omelette, Lexa moves on to make Madi her breakfast burrito. She smiles at her creations and hopes that the girls outside will enjoy this almost as much as she enjoyed making it for them. As she gathers her items onto a tray along with drinks, she feels those butterflies begin again, hopefully she'd be able to talk in sentences now.

____________

Bellamy watches her walk out from the kitchen and notices who Lexa is taking the food to. A smile spreads across his face and he shakes his head, "Oh my sister and Raven aren't gonna like that. But I'm not gonna get involved." He asks for a small break to peak outside and spy on Lexa's interaction with Clarke and he sees Anya spying too.

"It's not good to spy you know."

"Holy shit!!" Anya spins on her heel and punches Bellamy, "You ass, you gave me a fucking heart attack. And I'm not spying."

He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms.

"Okay fine I'm spying. But what are you doing huh?"

"The same thing. The princess there happens to be my sister's best friend."

"The kid? You should tell Octavia she needs adult friends."

"Ha. Ha. You know who I meant. Now what's going on?"

Anya sighs, "Lexa likes Clarke, a lot. But my sister doesn't do feelings very well."

Bellamy watches and sees the way Clarke talks animatedly with Lexa. Her giggles and smile give her away, "Makes you feel better, Clarke really likes Lexa too."

"How can you manage to notice that in just five minutes of watching them?"

"How could I tell you had the hots for Raven in the two minutes you guys met?"

She shrugs, "Fine casanova, say I believe you. Your sister and Raven have both told Lexa to stay away from Clarke. Sadly, I told her too. What do we do now?"

He scoffs and they walk back into the restaurant and to the office together, "Are you seriously asking me this? Lexa and Clarke aren't 5. They're adults, Lexa has a history and so does Clarke. Don't get involved, let them figure it out."

Anya shakes her head, "Bell, Raven isn't going to be happy about this."

"Then you make her understand. Clarke and Lexa have good judgement." Anya glares, "Oh Anya stop. Lexa has good judgement and you know it. The women she has slept with aren't the best judgment but when Lexa knows something is important, she won't give it up. You and I both know that. Again, let them figure it out. I've got $50 that they kiss in a month."

Anya laughs and flips him off, "Fine, I've got $50 they don't realize their feelings at all."

Bellamy laughs and walks out. Anya sits back in the chair and sighs, "Lexa, please don't let this girl go. Don't be stupid and go back with Costia." She works on paying some bills, willing to keep her mind busy.

_______

"Alright, my specialty for a Ms. Madi Griffin, a sausage and egg burrito, with chocolate milk."

Madi claps, "Yay! Thank you, Lexa!"

"You're welcome kiddo. And for the older Ms. Griffin, I give you my surprise and specialty, everything but the kitchen sink omelette and apple pie waffles with a side of tater tots."

Clarke watches Lexa put the plate down and her stomach growls, "Lexa, this looks really good."

Lexa tries to hide a blush that she feels coming on, "I also brought you an orange juice and a coffee."

"Oh thank God. Caffeine keeps me going."

Lexa laughs as she places the cups down. She then places a smaller plate of tater tots down, "I wanted to make sure you had some too Madi."

Madi smiles with a mouthful of burrito and says, "Thank you!" Clarke shakes her head, "I guess my daughter couldn't wait."

Lexa laughs, "That's okay, I'll take it as a compliment."

Clarke looks at the smile Lexa has towards Madi and feels her stomach flip. It was a loving stare, the kind that said I'll always be here. But the blonde quickly shakes her head, she couldn't think like that, Lexa had her own life. She didn't need to be dragged into Clarke's. Not to mention that Clarke wasn't even looking for a relationship. It was harmless fun she lies to herself. She grows quiet as she watches Madi eat.

Lexa feels the shift in moods and looks at Clarke, "Clarke?"

There's that sound again. Clarke looks up, "I'm sorry, lost in thought. This looks delicious!" She cuts a small piece off the waffle and an incredulous moan escapes her mouth.

_______

Lexa would have been fine, content, to spend the rest of the morning with Madi and Clarke, but that moan did her in. She freezes as she watches Clarke close her eyes as she eats the waffle. And Lexa feels her throat go dry, this was bad, really, really bad. She clears her throat, "I'm guessing it was good?"

"Good doesn't even begin to describe it." She watches Clarke dig in and she can't help but smile. She's about to leave when Madi stops her.

"Lexa?"

"Madi?"

The little girl giggles, "Mommy is closing the shop early so we could walk on the beach! Wanna come with us?"

"Madi!" Clarke automatically goes into speaking Spanish, "¿Que haces? No vamos a la playa."

"Por favor mami? Lexa tiene que venir con nosotros."

The thing Lexa understands is her name. So she tries to make light of the situation, "If it's okay with your mom Madi, I'd love to go. But if it's just your mom and you, I don't want to intrude."

Madi smiles, "You're not intruding!"

Clarke puts her head in her hands, "Well, I guess we are going to the beach. Are you sure you don't mind Lexa?"

The brunette smiles, "Not at all. What time are you going?"

Clarke thinks, "Well, I'll convince Murphy to stay open for me and cover. So maybe around 5ish?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you two later."

"Bye Lexa!"

________

"Madison Griffin, that was sneaky. Do you mind telling me why you did that?" Clarke holds her daughter's hand and they walk across the pier to the flower shop and open the doors. Clarke flips the sign to open while Madi runs to the light switch and flips it on, the room lighting up around them.

"Mommy I thought Lexa would have fun. She's my friend and I wanted to walk with her." She lies about it. Truth be told, she liked Lexa for her mother. She may be little but she understood liking someone as more than a friend. Madi saw the smile her mother had for Lexa and she slowly put her brain to work, figuring out who could help her. This surprise beach trip was part of the idea and she was shocked when her mom said yes.

Clarke moves around the shop and puts out new flowers and candles when Murphy walks in with a large smile on his face, "Good morning!" He puts his backpack behind the register and starts helping Clarke set up.

"Uncle John?"

"Madi."

"Why are you so smiley today?"

He chuckles, "I'm not."

"My daughter is right, Murph. What's up?"

"Well if you must know, Bell and I have a date tomorrow night. And I'm excited for it."

Clarke squeals a little bit, "Oh my God! Murphy that's great!!" She hugs her friend and Madi comes up, "That's cool!! I like Bellamy. He nice." The adults laugh and Madi smiles as she goes to the register and sits at the counter. Clarke and Murphy move about the store and keep busy while they wait for customers to come in, Clarke going over in her head how she is gonna ask Murphy to watch the store for an hour. Fuck it, she thinks and just comes out with it.

"Hey Murphy are you busy tonight?"

"Nope, why?"

"Well…" she trails off as she focuses hard on putting the candles in the right position on the shelf, "Are you gonna tell me or leave me here guessing?"

She sighs, "Fine, it seems my daughter wanted time with her new friend Lexa. She made plans to walk the beach with her and myself around 5ish."

Murphy looks at Madi, "Little Hobbit is that true?" He smirks when she nods, "I see. Well, sure."

Clarke nearly drops a lemon scented candle, "What?"

"Clarke, I said yes. I'll close up the shop, you go on your little date."

She scoffs, "Not a date. Nowhere near a date, not even close. It's just a meeting with a new friend."

He raises an eyebrow, "Okay Clarke, whatever you say."

________

The day passes by with ease, Clarke and Murphy helping customers, Madi ringing them up and sending them on their way. Of course Clarke or Murphy were with her telling her what to type in on the old cash register. It was fun for Madi and Clarke had peace of mind knowing that her daughter wasn't busy going into other shops like she did at the restaurant. As she works, Murphy sits against the counter, "Hey Clarke, I was thinking."

Standing in the back and taking stock of what she needs to order, she answers, "That's never a good thing."

He glares even though she can't see it, "Aren't you funny princess? No seriously, what if we added on a delivery service? I've got the website up so people can view what we have and the specials, but some want deliveries."

She puts the pencil down on the clipboard and walks out to the front, "You mean like for birthdays or parties?"

"Yeah, anniversaries, work, things like that. It would really expand the business."

She thinks it over, "We could set certain prices and promo codes for special deliveries."

"Exactly, you could also throw in a couple of your paintings."

"No."

"Clarke."

"Murphy, do you know how much work that puts on me? If enough people want them, they're going to request it and I've got enough to deal with as it is."

He throws his hands up, "Fine, I guess you make a valid point. But think about it. Maybe we could add a couple of those little bears that say I love you."

She nods her head, "We'd need to look into the cost of those and see who ships out here directly."

Madi is listening as she opens a package of fruit roll ups. She doesn't mean to but speaks out loud, "But then you would need to hire a new person."

Clarke and Murphy turn their heads to focus on the little girl holding the roll up with two hands and pulling some into her mouth. Clarke laughs as she walks over and kisses her daughter's head, "You're right Madi we would. And they would have to have a reliable car until we managed to get enough money to get a van."

Murphy snaps his fingers, "I've actually got a guy willing to sell us his van for cheap."

"Does it run?"

"I'll take a closer look but if it does, I'll get it and we can fix it up."

"Murphy, I don't want a money pit. Look, we just started our shop. Sure business is booming now but where will it be in the next couple of months when winter hits? We need to be careful."

The bell rings announcing a customer and in walks Octavia and Lincoln, "You have to be careful with what?"

"Aunt O!!!"

"Madi!!"

The little girl runs and flings herself into Octavia's arms and hugs her tightly. Octavia spins her around and they laugh. Lincoln smiles and says hi to Clarke and Murphy. Madi lets go of Octavia and runs to Lincoln, "Hi Lincoln!"

He smiles and picks her up, "Hello to you too."

Octavia has a gleam in her eye at the sight but shakes her head when she notices Clarke staring, "What?"

"Nothing." She has a smug smile.

"Anyways, what is it you guys need to be careful about?"

"I want to expand the business, Clarke doesn't."

Octavia looks at Clarke, "Really? You could expand no problem."

The blonde sighs as she tightens her apron, "I didn't say I didn't want to expand. I said we need to be careful. We can't take on more than we can afford. I don't know how well business is going to run."

Lincoln speaks up as he puts Madi down, "That's smart. You're being realistic."

Clarke pats his shoulder, "See even the big guy gets it."

"Whatever. Babe, I love you but don't butt in. You take my side not Clarke's." She pokes Clarke's cheek, "You young lady are just afraid to explore your options. I'm sure you have plenty of money to get a reliable car and do small delivers with just you and Murphy. Then go from there."

Clarke sighs, "Don't you need to be getting to work?"

Lincoln laughs, "I get it, we are overstepping. Come on love, let's go. The dinner rush is bound to start soon."

That comment has Clarke looking at her watch, 4:15, crap, only 45 minutes until Lexa showed up. She panics a little but tries to school her face to seem calm. Octavia can read through it, "Clarke Griffin, what is going on?"

"What? Nothing why?" She answers too quickly and Octavia raises her eyebrow, "Bull. Shit."

Madi looks up, "You said a bad word!"

"Yeah, Octavia. You said a bad word."

Octavia crosses her arms, "I'm getting ready to say a few more. Talk."

She sighs, "Lexa is coming here around 5."

"What?!"

"Lexa is coming to the shop and we are going for a walk on the beach with Madi."

"What happened to no dating for a while?"

Clarke throws her hands up, "You too?? Seriously it isn't a date. I don't even know if I like the woman yet."

Octavia sighs, "Clarke, all I'm saying is be careful. You're a big girl and I can't stop you from your decisions, but please for the sake of your heart and Madi, be careful with Lexa."

Lincoln clears his throat, "I think it's time we go. Clarke have fun."

Clarke has an unreadable face as she watches Octavia and Lincoln walk out the door. She looks back at Murphy who shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know what that was. I'm gonna finish cleaning up."

Meanwhile Octavia sends a message to Raven.

Octavia 4:30 P.M.: Clarke has a date with Lexa.

________

Lexa is giddy, her day going by so quickly that it slaps her in the face when five rolls around. She doesn't want to seem too eager so she decides to be a little bit late, after all they did agree on 5ish. She cleans up the paperwork around her office, filing things away and throwing other papers in the trash. Jasper walks in and knock on the door, "And here I thought I was supposed to handle your paperwork?" She looks at the scrawny kid in the doorway and smiles, "By all means go ahead." She moves out of her seat and lets him sit down. When he sits, she turns and speaks in a deep and slightly threatening voice, "But Jasper, don't eat cheetos at my desk." He visibly swallows and she smirks but schools her face, "I found a cheesy handprint on my chair the other day. You know me, Jasper. I'm pristine and clean. You do it again and you don't want to know what I'll do."

He laughs nervously and holds his hands up, "Sorry Boss. Won't happen again." He scratches his head and Lexa walks out with a smile on her face, proud of scaring the boy. Jasper sits back down on the chair and sighs, "Even when she's yelling at me she's hot. But not gonna go there. She's gay and I respect that." He shakes his head and starts going through the paperwork.

Lexa walks to the kitchen and checks on her staff for the night. Lincoln is tying an apron around himself, "Hey Lex."

"Hey Lincoln, what's up?"

He smiles as he preps his knives for the night, "Not much, but I'd be careful."

She raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

He sighs, "Clarke told O and me about your date tonight."

She tries to control the butterflies she feels and chalks it up to an uneasy stomach, "Did she say date? Does she think? It wasn't…"

He can sense the panic attack starting to form, "Woah there. Sit down boss, no she doesn't think it's a date. But Octavia does, so be prepared." She takes a deep breath, "Thanks Lincoln. I've gotta get going now. Clarke and Madi are waiting for me probably." She says goodbye and he waves, focusing on the task at hand. He wasn't kidding about Octavia, Lexa can feel the glares even before she passes Octavia's station.

Octavia doesn't say anything as Lexa leaves but she knows she wants to. Instead of confronting, she ignores Octavia and heads over to the flower shop. It's a nice day today, the wind is light and the boardwalk is warm, perfect for walking the beach. It doesn't take long for Lexa to reach the store and pull open the handle. She's greeted by Madi, "Lexa!! You came!"

"Of course I came. Are you ready to go?"

She hears voices in the back of the store, "Clarke you look fine. Look don't worry about what Octavia said, I never do." He walks out and smiles, "Hi Lexa, Clarke will be out in a second." Lexa nods, "Thank you Murphy." Lexa feels Madi tug on her hand so she follows, Madi telling her the name of every flower she knows.

"Did you know mommy can tell you what every flower means?"

"She can?"

Madi nods, "She can also guess what your favorite flower is and she's always right."

Lexa raises her eyebrow, "I'm not sure that's possible."

Clarke comes out, "Doubting my superpower Lexa?" Lexa feels her mouth go dry at the sight of Clarke. She's dressed in an old tattered Ramones t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. It's a look for her and Lexa loves it. She clears her throat and smiles, "I don't doubt super powers, I'm just not sure yours is real." Murphy laughs, "Oh you're in for it."

Lexa looks at him but her attention is turned back to Clarke as the blonde walks towards her. Clarke reads her, takes a closer look and Lexa feels herself start to shrink back, no one has ever looked at her like that. Like they wanted to get to the bottom of what made her tick. She clears her throat and Clarke has an aha moment and snaps her fingers, "I got it." She walks over to a row of flowers and pulls a bouquet of different kinds out. Madi is giddy and Lexa can only stare at the child in wonder, "Mommy's gonna do the mind reading Lexa, just watch!" So the brunette pays attention once more to Clarke. Clarke is busy going through each flower and taking a few important ones before setting the bouquet down.

"Peonies, your favorite flower but it depends on the day. Much like your life, you can never really stick to one thing, flowers are no exception. Today I'm gonna go with red roses, the symbol of love and tranquility." She holds up a rose and hands it to Lexa, "Roses say I'm ready to love but is anyone ready to love me? But you like them today because you changed your mind from peonies last time. Not to mention when they open up after blooming, it's incredible."

Lexa's mouth falls open as Clarke comes closer and shuts it, "Lex, you'll catch flies."

"See I told you mommy had a superpower!"

Lexa blushes and shakes her head, "Bet you can't tell me what my favorite flower will be tomorrow."

Clarke looks up from the register and a small smile spreads across her lips, "You're on then. Loser buys breakfast." She walks over to Lexa and extends her hand.

Lexa reaches forward, "Deal." The feeling is like a jolt of electricity, a change, a shift. Lexa knows that Clarke can feel it too, the looks they give lingering too long to be friendly. Clarke pulls away quickly and Lexa misses the touch, "Should we get going then?" Lexa nods, "Yes, sure. Whenever you're ready."

___________

The beach is amazing, the breeze blowing through keeping the heat at bay, people running into the cool water and enjoying being taken out by large waves. Madi runs to the water's edge and quickly pulls seashells out before the waves come up. Clarke and Lexa walk behind her, they don't say much, both just watching Madi have fun. Lexa adores the way Madi always finds a pretty seashell and runs back to show her mother. Clarke loves it too, the wonder that's in her daughter's eyes makes her happy she decided to do this. As they continue to walk further up the beach, the people thin out and soon it's just the three of them. Lexa wants to talk, but she isn't sure what she should say. So she starts with the most basic question she can think of.

"So, Clarke. If I may ask, what made you decide to move out here to Polis?"

Clarke tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles a little, "Long story short, I wanted a new start. For Madi of course."

Lexa nods her head and puts her hands in her pockets, "Of course. Where are you from originally?" They walk further up the beach, Clarke playing in the sand with her toes, "I'm from Arkadia, born and raised."

"A city girl huh?"

Clarke scoffs, "Lex, this is a city too."

Lexa doesn't know why but the nickname Clarke calls her makes her happy, she likes it, "True, but we are much smaller. More beach than anything."

"I think that's part of the charm. I always wanted to live near the beach and this was my chance." They continue to walk in silence until Madi stops them, "Mommy, could we rest here? I wanna build a sand castle!" She holds up the bag she had been carrying. Clarke smiles, "Sure little love." She helps her daughter set up, Lexa going down to the water to get a bucket full. Madi just beams as she takes the bucket and sets off to work. Clarke, on the other hand, reaches into the same toy bag and pulls out a blanket to stretch on the sand. After some help from Lexa, the two women sit and just watch Madi.

"May I ask another question?"

Clarke throws a twig she'd found a moment ago, "Go ahead."

Lexa sighs, she knew it was none of her business but a part of her couldn't help but ask, "Where's...Madi's father?"

Clarke stiffens and looks anywhere but Lexa. "Clarke I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked I…" She stops talking when Clarke holds a hand up.

"Madi's father isn't in the picture. That's all I want to say for now."

Lexa understands and nods her head. The waves crash against the shore and Madi is busy making small mounds of sand to build her castle. Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, this was peaceful, simple, and she was enjoying herself more than she thought she would. But there's one question she can't get off her mind. She doesn't want to ask right away so she starts off easy.

"What about you? How long have you been in Polis?"

Lexa turns her head to face Clarke, "My whole life actually. Never left even when I was away at college. That's how I met Raven actually."

"Ah so you were the hot roommate."

Lexa laughs and smiles, Clarke can't help but smile back, it was beautiful to see, "Easy there. She ended up with my sister remember?"

Clarke only nods, "What made you decide to open your restaurant?"

Lexa grows somber, "It's always been a dream but… my parents died when I was a child. They left some insurance money to my sister and me and I invested it into a small shack that became my business."

"Lexa I'm so sorry."

Lexa shakes her head, "No it's okay. It's hard to talk about but sometimes it's good to bring it up. You know everyone thought I was crazy to invest all my money into a place like that. They didn't think I would succeed." She looks at Clarke to make sure she isn't boring the blonde. But all she can see is real interest, like she wants Lexa to go on so she does, "There were a few times I thought I wouldn't succeed either but I kept up my hard work. My aunt Indra and Anya backed me up. It was all the support I needed. I hunkered down in my classes and really learned how to run a business. It paid off in the end."

"I'll say, you run one of the most successful restaurants in the country."

Lexa laughs, "What about you, flower girl? Always wanted to sell flowers?" She watches the blonde push the same strand of hair back like she did earlier and she doesn't understand why but her fingers itch to push the hair back herself. She quickly dismisses that thought.

"Actually, I was a nurse before this." The blonde laughs as she watches Lexa's eyes open up so wide, they look like they're going to fall out.

"You were a nurse?? Why would you give that up?"

"Well, I didn't give it up. Maybe I'll go back to it one day. But when I learned I was pregnant with Madi, I wanted something more…stable. Being a nurse had me busy most days and I wanted to spend time with my daughter. So when I saw the for sale sign on that building, I knew I had a chance."

Lexa smiles, "I can understand that entirely. You really love Madi don't you?"

Clarke looks out at her little girl, "With all my heart and soul, Lexa. I gave birth to such a small tiny thing and look at her now. Not a day goes by that I don't thank whatever Gods there are for giving me such a tiny miracle."

Lexa doesn't speak anymore, the silence welcomed and needed. There wasn't any room for words to be spoken after Clarke's declaration. So she leans back on the blanket and watches as the sun sets below the horizon. She enjoyed this, spending her afternoon with Clarke and Madi, it was needed. She worked so much that her batteries on the real world needed to be recharged. And for the first time in a long time, Lexa doesn't feel empty. She feels warm and happy, smiling even without hearing a joke. It had been such a long time that it was new, it was scary. But she could definitely get used to it. So she lets herself enjoy the moment, takes in the rushing waves and the call of her name to come help build a moat around the castle. And how could she deny the tiny little girl with sand on her jeans and muddy fingers?

Clarke watches Lexa get up and walk over to her daughter. Seeing the woman help her daughter tugged at her heart strings. It made a want grow deep within in herself because she knew Madi needed another parent. Someone she could confide in when Clarke wasn't enough. As much as it hurt to think, Clarke is happy that Madi found Lexa. It seemed as though the two were inseparable. As it grows later, Clarke forgets to ask Lexa just what Octavia was talking about. But it didn't seem all that important, Lexa seemed like a good person. As the sun finally disappears below the horizon, Clarke's phone rings. It was close to 7 and her parents had dinner ready. She looks up and hears the conversation her daughter has with Lexa.

"But why?"

"Because every castle needs a name."

"Lexa it's just gonna get smooshed by the sand!"

Lexa laughs, "Smashed, but that's the beauty of it. What do you name your castle?"

Madi thinks for a little while, "Hmm… The Royal Kingdom of Madi!"

"Perfect!" Lexa stands up with Madi following right after her, "I declare this castle be named The Royal Kingdom of Madi! The people shall live long and happy lives even if they go into the sea!"

Madi laughs and Lexa smiles, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing! It was a good castle. Even if you did build too small of a moat."

Clarke laughs at that and Lexa mock glares at her, "I see. My work is taken for granted her. Fine fine, but don't come to me for professional help on anymore moats."

The three laugh and Clarke starts cleaning up, Madi helps and cleans off her toys and puts them back in the bag. Lexa helps Clarke fold the blanket and when they finish, "This was great, Lex. But I have to get home."

Lexa holds her hands out, "No worries. Did you need some help taking all this back to your car?"

"Actually, my place is right up there. I didn't think I was so close to the pier like this. I'll just leave my car and we can walk home."

"Are you sure?"

Against her better judgement, Clarke shakes her head, "Actually if you wouldn't mind taking the bag? I've got Madi's shoes and the blanket." Clarke can do it by herself, she's done it many times, but a part of her doesn't want the night the end. Lexa doesn't either so she's quick to agree and they start the walk up to the private path. Madi just smiles in the dark, happy to have her two favorite people together. Maybe she would talk to grandpa about it. Or maybe Anya. She isn't sure yet.

The crickets start to chant as they continue up the path and get closer to the house. There's a warm glow coming from the porch light and Clarke can see movement through the blinds. They make it to the house, "Where would you like this?"

Clarke points to a chair, "Just there. I'll pick this stuff up tomorrow." Lexa does as she is asked and automatically puts her hands in her pockets right after. Clarke lets Madi inside to go get washed up and comes back out to say bye to Lexa. She walks with the beautiful brunette to the front and they stand awkwardly. Both speak at the same time.

"Today was…"

"Thank you…"

They laugh a little, "You first."

Clarke smiles and nods, "Thank you for going along with my daughter's crazy idea for this beach walk."

"Of course! Today was fun, the castle was pretty awesome."

They smile at each other and Clarke crosses her arms together to block the chill of wind coming through. Lexa knows it's time to let Clarke go inside but she can't, not just yet.

"You know…" She scratches her head, "If you wanted to, there's an annual turtle hatching that happens around this time of year. Would you like to go?" She watches as the blonde hesitates, "I mean for Madi. I think she would have a good time and she learns about the turtles how to care for them if she finds any up here on your pathway."

Clarke is still hesitant, "I… we'll see?"

Lexa only nods, her expression unreadable but Clarke swears she sees a flash of sadness. She decides to let it go when there's a flashing of the porch lights.

"Oh my God."

"What is it?"

They turn and look to see a man staring at them from the window. Clarke slaps her forehead, "Dad!! Lexa I'm so sorry. It seems my father has a bout of theatrics. I better get inside."

Lexa smiles, "No problem, have a goodnight Clarke."

"You too Lexa."

Lexa watches as Clarke goes inside and then she walks home. Pauna barks loudly because how dare she leave him. She smirks, "Sorry buddy. Anya had to bring you home." She feeds him and takes her shoes off. Her phone buzzes and she reads the message, knowing who it's from before unlocking the screen.

_Costia 7:15 P.M.: You haven't been around lately and I miss you. The door's open when you stop by._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison Griffin, no te quejes- Don't whine
> 
> ¿Que haces? No vamos a la playa- What are you doing? We aren't going to the beach.
> 
> Por favor mami? Lexa tiene que venir con nosotros- Please mommy? Lexa has to come with us.


	5. Let Them Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! 11K words, I hope you enjoy! Now be kind as all mistakes are mine. Also I do talk a little bit about abuse. Nothing too bad that trigger warnings need to be put up, please note that I'll always warn you if there is something harmful in my stories. The Spanish is also a little rough, more so because I don't speak it fluently but I have a general idea. If something is wrong, please let me know in a respectful way and I'll be happy to fix it. Thank you for reading and for all the likes and bookmarks! I didn't think this story would take off as much as it did and I am forever grateful!

"This is not happening." The door to their apartment slams shut and Anya puts down her beer. She isn't sure what to expect from Raven but it's all anger and hard edges staring at her. "Anya por Dios, tu hermana tiene una cita con Clarke!" [ _Anya for God, your sister has a date with Clarke._ ] Anya stands up from her seat on the couch and moves into the kitchen. She knows she won't get a word in when Raven is on a rant. She understood more Spanish than she let on, and dating Raven had strengthened that skill. So she listens, "¿Por qué no puede hacer lo que le digan?" [ _Why can't she do what she was told?_ ] She throws her hands up and opens the fridge to pull out items to make for dinner. "Si lastima a Clarke, la mataré. I mean it. I won't hesitate." [ _If it hurts Clarke, I'll kill her._ ]

 

This is when Anya decides to cut in, "No you won't."

 

"I'm sorry what?"

 

"Raven, you aren't going to do anything to my sister. Clarke is a grown woman. You have to stop treating my sister like she's the worst person to walk the earth."

 

Raven slams the knife down onto the piece of meat she's cutting, "Are we forgetting the hearts your sister has broken?"

 

The argument is getting heated and Anya knows that she's going to sleep on the couch for this but it was time to knock some sense into her fiance, "¿Has olvidado tu lista de corazones rotos?" [ _Have you forgotten your list of broken hearts?_ ]  Raven is stunned by the perfect diction in Anya's sentence, "You keep saying my sister is a player and I get that, but she deserves to be happy too. That date wasn't even a date. Clarke invited her to the beach on Madi's request. It wasn't Lexa's doing." She watches as Raven stands there quietly, "I take it from your silence you didn't know it was the kid that asked my sister. Think before you start judging people, Raven. I admit my sister has issues but with Clarke? I see a difference, it's small and new but it's there. And when Lexa likes someone, she tries damn hard to keep them in her life. So you need to back off. And maybe tell Octavia to do the same."

 

She walks out of the apartment and slams the door. There was only one place she could think to go. She drives down to the beach and starts to run. It's been so long since she's done this, running as fast as she can until her lungs burn, but it's all she can do. She was angry at Raven for the things she said about her sister. Lexa was a lot of things but Raven made her sound worse. It was time for everyone to back off. Maybe it was time for Anya to back off too. She continues running for another hour and then decides to walk back, the cool air doing wonders to cool down her heated skin. She was heading back to her car to drive home but she wondered what kind of mood Raven would be in. She also wondered how the beach went with Lexa so she calls her sister.

 

" _Anya what's wrong?"_

"Nothing kid, just calling to ask how the beach went today." She can hear the smile on her sister's face even through the phone.

 

_"It was great, An. Madi asked me to help build a moat for her sand castle. She complained that I didn't make a very good one. And Clarke is great! She's funny and we don't always have to fill the silence you know? She told me about why she moved out here. And she guessed my favorite flower."_

 

Anya listens as her sister babbles on and on about her day spent with the two Griffin ladies. She wonders if Lexa even realizes just how gay she is. But she just laughs and agrees with Lexa when she makes a comment, after all, she needed Lexa to figure this out on her own. After talking for a bit, Anya heads back to her apartment and drops her keys into the bowl by the door. She takes her shoes off and goes into the kitchen. On the stove is a note from Raven.

 

_Dinner is in the oven._

 

She opens the oven and her stomach growls instantly, Raven did make the best chicken fajitas. After nuking it in the microwave, she sits on the couch and eats, channel surfing to see if anything good is on. After only twenty minutes, she turns off the television, "TV is shit." She sighs and stands up to wash her dish before heading into her bedroom to shower, considering she didn't see any blankets on the couch, she wasn't sure how mad Raven really was. As she gets to the door she can hear Raven on the phone.

 

"O, we have to back off." Silence fills the room. "Considering I just got my ass handed to me by Anya, yeah, I think we are overdoing it." Silence again and the latina sighs, "Octavia Blake, after I got over the initial sting of being yelled at, I agree with Anya. Clarke is a grown ass woman who needs to figure shit out. We can't be holding her back because we don't want her to get hurt. She'll be miserable. Who knows, maybe Lexa will be good for her." There's more silence and then Raven is saying goodnight just as Anya enters the room, "O, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." Anya walks to the dresser and pulls out a pair of boxers and heads to the shower, Raven only puts the phone down and lays down.

 

Raven is stubborn, even more so when she realizes she's been wrong the whole time and someone calls her out on it. She sighs when she hears the water turn on and Anya closing the shower door. She didn't want to argue, she hated it especially when it caused them to do this. She was in the wrong so she swallows her pride and gets up to walk into the bathroom. They have a glass door to the shower so it's easy to see Anya look at her before she goes back to her business, "Raven, I'm not in the mood to argue."

 

"I'm sorry." It comes out quicker than she meant it to but it's full of honesty and Anya opens the shower door to look at the Latina better.

 

"Did you just say you're sorry?"

 

"Yes. I was wrong and you're right, Clarke is grown and doesn't need protection from us."

 

Anya sighs, "Raven, of course she needs protection, you're her greatest friends, all I'm saying is stop painting my sister in such a bad light. There are reasons she does what she does."

 

"It's no excuse Anya and you know that. But if you have this much trust in your sister, then okay."

 

"What do you mean okay?"

 

She sighs, "I mean okay." She walks to Anya as she slips off her tank top and underwear, "I mean that you're the love of my life and I trust you. So okay." She pushes Anya back and slides in, letting the water hit her back, Anya can only swallow, feeling her mouth suddenly go dry. Raven smirks and Anya feels her resolve slipping but puts on a face anyway, "I'm still mad at you."

 

"I know baby, and I'm sorry." She gently kisses Anya's neck.

 

Anya bites her lip as Raven sucks at the skin there, making sure to leave a mark, "Then why argue with me?"

 

Raven starts to palm one of Anya's breasts, squeezing her nipple gently while she whispers so low, it drenches Anya, "Because the make up sex is to die for. Be a little rough tonight. I need it." And she bites Anya's ear lobe.

 

_________

 

Later that night, with Raven curled around Anya and Anya drawing small patterns on her back, Raven says it again, "Baby I'm so sorry for making Lexa sound so… horrible. I know she isn't. But please tell me you understand where I'm coming from."

 

"I do. I know you want the best for your friend and you're scared she'll be hurt. I love that about you Raven. You have this big heart under all that bravado."

 

Raven snorts, "I think you mean ego." They share in quiet laughter and Anya speaks this time.

 

"When are we gonna tell our friends?"

 

"About?"

 

"Well, I did ask you to marry me and you did say yes."

 

"Ah! Well what about a party? We can have it next weekend?"

 

"Sounds great actually. The restaurant is going to be shut down for inspection, under Lexa's orders."

 

"I don't know why she has her own guy come in."

 

"It makes it easier for her to find out if someone is lying to try and make her pay more. Plus my Aunt Indra knows all the codes anyway."

 

"Indra is coming?? Yes! I can finally introduce her to Octavia!"

 

"Oh boy. Sleep. We'll tell everyone tomorrow about the party but pur engagement will be a surprise until we announce it."

 

________

  


When she wakes up, there's a knot in her neck, this is what she gets for falling asleep on the couch. She checks her phone and sees that it's close to six, "Shit." She scrambles to get ready and races out the door to her car. Her car, "Fuck!" She left it in the parking lot after walking Clarke home. This was perfect! She calls Anya.

 

" _Hey, thought you were gonna take the day off."_

 

That's when it hits her. She's the owner of her restaurant. She doesn't always have to be there.

 

" _Hello?"_

 

"Sorry, An. I freaked for a second. Yeah, I'm gonna take the day off. Just wanted to let you know." After she hangs up, she goes back inside and Pauna is wagging his tail. Laughing, she gives him a pat and feeds him then heads straight for the shower. She needed to wake up. The water is cold and it does the trick but then she starts to think about Clarke and Madi and an idea pops into her head. After changing, she grabs all her ingredients and places them in bags and she heads over to the Griffin household.

 

"What am I doing?" She thinks out loud as she knocks on the door and waits for an answer. When no one answers, she starts to walk down the stairs but then someone opens the door. When Lexa sees who it is, her mouth goes dry. Clarke was wearing short sleep shorts, showing all that delicious leg and thigh, Lexa couldn't help trail her eyes up. The tank top was next and it hugged her frame perfectly. She notices Clarke rubbing her eyes, "Lexa? What...time is it?"

 

She laughs nervously, "Umm it's… a little past 6."

 

Clarke stares at her and notices the bags, "What's that?"

 

"Umm… it's stuff to make breakfast I… wasn't sure if you were hungry but since it seems like I woke you up." She feels dejected until she sees a smile on Clarke's face.

 

"Actually, since you were kind enough to wall over here, come on in. Madi is still asleep which is strange for her but she did have a busy day yesterday."

 

"Yeah, castles and moats can do that to a girl."

 

Clarke laughs and Lexa swears she is going to faint, "I'm still finding sand all throughout the house. The kitchen is here."

 

Lexa drops her jaw open at the sight of the kitchen. It put hers to shame, it put the restaurant to shame, "I'm in love…"

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

"Ah! I meant with the kitchen. I'm in love with the kitchen!"

 

Clarke goes into a fit of giggles, "Raven said the same thing. Go ahead and set your stuff down. Mind if I help?"

 

"You like cooking?"

 

The blonde nods, "I'm a regular connoisseur with cooking. What would you like me to whip up?"

 

"How about frying some potatoes to start off?"

 

And so she does, going to the cabinet and pulling down a cutting board and pulling a knife from the holder. She's quick and precise, the rounds of potatoes becoming a quick pile. Lexa just stares in wonder, "Are you sure you don't want to be a chef?" Clarke laughs and shrugs, "My dad loves potatoes so he had me learn how to dice them like this since I was like 5."

 

Lexa smiles as she opens a bag and pulls put the ingredients for blueberry pancakes, "Have you taught Madi?"

 

Clarke washes the potatoes off and leaves them in a bowl and reaches for a large pan and oil. She turns the stove on and waits for the burner and oil to get hot before she adds the potatoes, "I have. She's not a fan of potatoes though so she doesn't really like cutting them."

 

"Hmm… what does she like?"

 

"Oh goodness. My daughter changes her mind so quick on things she likes and doesn't like it's hard to keep up. Take yesterday for example, she didn't want to eat her brussel sprouts at dinner."

 

Lexa makes a face as she starts mixing the batter, "Eww, I'm with her on that."

 

Clarke just rolls her eyes, "Not what I meant. But she used to like them just the other day when my parents made it."

 

Lexa adds a splash of vanilla and some blueberries, "Well Clarke, kids are like that. Really just love to make their parents question everything. I know I did with my mom."

 

Clarke puts a slice of potato in to see if the oil is hot enough, it sizzles so she pours them in by handfuls, "Oh really?"

 

"Yup, I had a lot of fun doing it too. Where do you keep the pancake pan?"

 

"In the cabinet below you."

 

So Lexa reaches for it and starts heating it up and adding butter. They stay quiet for a little while, moving around each other like they've known one another for years. It was domestic and honestly quite enjoyable. Lexa didn't realize how much fun it was to spend time with someone who didn't have to fill every ounce of quiet with words. Clarke on the other hand realized just how empty her kitchen had been. She missed doing this with another person. They continue cooking in peace, Clarke keeping a watchful eye on the potatoes. It doesn't dawn on Lexa until four pancakes are made, "Shit!"

 

Clarke freezes, "What is it??"

 

"Clarke I'm so sorry, your shop, I completely forgot! I just barged in here and…" She stops talking when she hears a laugh.

 

"Lex, I close the shop on the weekends."

 

"Really?"

 

The blonde nods as she adds salt and other seasonings to the potatoes, "Yes ma'am, I save the weekends for Madi and myself. Which is why I was okay with you bringing all this food in."

 

Lexa leans against the counter while Clarke starts to gather things to make coffee, "Are you sure it's not because of my charming smile?"

 

Clarke smirks and glances at Lexa, "Someone's a little too confident in themselves."

 

"Not confident, just casual."

 

"Hmm this coming from Hi, I'm… gay and I… food… go make?" The blonde raises an eyebrow.

 

Lexa moves closer, "What can I say? Pretty women have that effect on me."

 

Clarke steps closer, "I bet you get a lot of those don't you?"

 

They are standing so close that Lexa can smell the light scent of perfume still lingering from yesterday. They stare into each other's eyes, chaotic green meeting peaceful blue and Lexa tries not to but she stares at Clarke's lips. Clarke knows that she shouldn't, but God, the idea of kissing those lips in front of her has been on her mind since that first night. They lean in closer and just as their lips are about to touch, the sound of a phone goes off and pulls them out of their trance. Clarke flies into a corner quickly to stir the potatoes and check on the coffee. Lexa just sighs and looks to see who it is. She answers with slight irritation.

 

"Yes Anya?"

 

" _Whoa what's got your panties in a bunch? Actually I don't care. Next weekend, we're using your house for a party okay? Rae and I will provide everything, we just need your house."_

 

"Okay fine. You're only throwing a party because I'll have the restaurant closed."

 

"W _hat better time to party? Seriously though you're good with it?"_

 

"I am. Gotta go." She hangs up the phone and walks back to the pancake pan to make the last of the batter. Clarke finishes the potatoes and goes to the island where the bags are and pulls out a package of bacon. She opens it and puts it into the same pan she used for the potatoes.

 

"Ah! Clarke that's cross contamination."

 

It lightness the thickness of the room and Clarke scoffs, "Lexa, we aren't in your restaurant. Plus I cleaned it out already."

 

"Oh."

 

The blonde gets to work and they sit in silence, it's awkward, there's a tension about what almost happened and Clarke is beating herself up about it. Why had she leaned in? _"Oh Clarke you fool, you don't even know how she feels. It could be a sympathy kiss of all things. No, we aren't gonna go there. Just have a good time."_ Her brain was going through every possible scenario and Lexa could tell something was wrong.

 

"You keep thinking so hard, I'm gonna have to clean up the mess you leave after your head explodes."

 

Clarke makes a face, "That's gross. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

 

"Sure. Coffee mugs?"

 

"Right above your head. Creamer or sugar and milk?"

 

"Creamer most definitely please."

 

Clarke reaches in and pulls out her cinnamon coffee creamer and puts it on the island, "Did I hear correctly, you're closing your restaurant for the day?"

 

Lexa pours creamer into her mug after Clarke does, "I am." She takes a sip and closes her eyes, it was really good coffee.

 

"May I ask why?"

 

She opens her eyes and looks at Clarke, "It's that time of year, people are going to come by and make sure my place is up to code and there's nothing wrong. Plus there are also food critics who are coming in around the same time."

 

"So for the inspection, you're shutting down your restaurant?" Clarke plates the bacon and pats it with a paper towel to get the excess oil off.

 

"Not exactly. They'll close my restaurant down for a few days just to inspect, but I always have my aunt Indra come in and inspect it herself first."

 

"Is she a code enforcer?"

 

Lexa starts making sausage, "The very best. Well was, she retired a few years ago and now travels all over the world, but she comes in when we call and I happened to make the call."

 

Clarke nods her head taking in the information she's just learned. She looks at the time, it's 7:30 and Madi still isn't awake, she must have been beat after yesterday, "So are you afraid of the inspection?"

 

The brunette smiles and shakes her head, "I run a tip top establishment. We clean everything according to code and conduct. I just call my aunt in and have her inspect first, that way the people who come in after her can't fine me for unnecessary crap. A lot of them take advantage because I'm a woman and I'm not a fan of that."

 

"I agree, it's a man's world out there, but I wish you luck with that food critic. I'm sure you're trying to think of what you can make."

 

"I have but nothing seems to come at me lately. I'm kind of stuck."

 

Clarke grabs the eggs and cracks them into a bowl, "I'm sorry about that." She chops some onion she pulled out of the fridge and places it in the eggs and adds her own spices.

 

"You add garlic and onion powder? You just added onion to it?"

 

Clarke laughs and continues to add salt and pepper, "Hush, you've never tried my eggs before. I give it to you, you make a mean breakfast burrito, better than mine, but you can't beat my eggs." She beats the eggs lightly and pours it into the frying pan with the bacon grease. Lexa has to fight the urge to tell her no but she lets Clarke do it anyway. Clarke is careful as she spreads the eggs making sure not to burn them on the bottom. When they come off the pan and onto the plates, they are fluffy and perfect. Lexa just shakes her head.

 

"You sure you're not a chef?"

 

"Positive. I'll be right back, I've got a certain little gremlin upstairs who will be mad if I don't feed her." Lexa laughs as Clarke walks upstairs and into Madi's room. She finds her daughter reading a book right by the window, "Hey little love, I thought you were still asleep?"

 

Madi closes the book, "I was mommy but then the smell of bacon woke me up but I also wanted to read a little bit. Why are you making breakfast mommy?"

 

Clarke laughs, "Sweetheart you have to take a breath every now and again between sentences. I was helping someone make breakfast."

 

"Who mommy? I thought grandma and grandpa left late last night?"

 

Clarke sits on Madi's bed, "They did but then someone knocked on our door really early this morning."

 

"Who?"

 

"Lexa."

 

Madi's eyes sparkle with happiness and her mouth forms into a huge smile, "Really??" She puts her book down and runs to the stairs, taking them two at a time. Clarke follows behind her trying to tell her daughter to slow down but Madi is hearing none of it. Instead she watches as her daughter is all hard edges and knobby knees as she crashes directly into the statute that is Lexa.

 

"Whoa! Madi are you okay?"

 

Madi rubs her nose but doesn't break out of her smile, "Lexa! You came today! Why??"

 

Lexa bends down to pick Madi up and hold her to show the young girl why she came over, "I figured I could make the Griffin women breakfast today." She turns her gaze on Clarke and smiles brightly. Clarke on the other hand feels like her heart is about to beat out of her chest. Lexa holding Madi the way she was looked so beautiful, she wanted more of it. She wanted to see that sight quite more than she should. She shakes her head, now wasn't the time, she couldn't feel these things for Lexa. She promised herself she would give her love life time.

 

"Mommy doesn't it look yummy?"

 

Clarke looks at her daughter and tries to make her smile look not so forced, "It does baby girl."

 

Lexa puts Madi down and the little girl immediately starts helping set up the table. In the process, she changes her mind, "Mommy could we eat at the table outside?"

 

Clarke looks at Lexa, "Are you okay with eating outside?"

 

"Sounds good to me." She starts to take items outside, following behind Madi.

 

Clarke goes to the living room and finds her phone on the counter, seeing there's a message from Raven inviting her to a party next weekend. Clarke responds back.

 

_Clarke 7:50 A.M.: I'll be there but could you and O meet me at my house tonight and bring wine._

 

She doesn't wait for a response, instead opting to put the phone down and carry the rest of the food along with plates and forks outside. She sets up the plates and serves everyone. Madi waits eagerly to dig in, stuffing her mouth full of blueberry pancakes and syrup. It gets all over her lips and cheeks but she doesn't care.

 

"Madison Griffin, what are you doing? That's not how we eat."

 

Lexa can only laugh, earning a glare from Clarke, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh but it is kinda funny. She likes my pancakes."

 

Madi smiles, "They're really good!" She takes bites of the other food on her plate but is more focused on finishing the pancakes which are the best in the world. Lexa decides to try some potatoes and she closes her eyes and moan, "Clarke these are delicious."

 

The moan catches Clarke off guard and she clenches her legs together, "I… need a drink. Drink Lexa?"

 

Lexa smiles, "Please." They watch Clarke rush into the house, Madi is confused, "What just happened with mommy?" Lexa laughs and shakes her head, "It means I'm not a complete mess around your mom." Clarke comes back out with orange juice for everyone and serves them all. They eat and talk about nothing and everything. It's easy conversation between the two women while Madi plays in the garden. Clarke stands up and starts to gather the dishes up. Lexa starts to help, "No Lex, it's alright. I've got it."

 

"Clarke, I'm the one who barged in on you this morning. The least I can do is clean up after myself." So Clarke relents and lets the brunette help carry the dishes and place them into the sink. Madi is still playing when Clarke calls out, "Madi, diez minutos y luego te quiero dentro." [ _Ten minutes then I want you inside._ ] Her daughter nods and continues playing. Clarke walks back inside and finds Lexa washing the dishes.

 

"Lexa I can do that."

 

"It's okay Clarke, I've got it."

 

So Clarke moves about the kitchen and starts wiping counters down, putting spices away, and cleaning up the mess they made from breakfast. After ten minutes, Madi runs in, "Mommy could we watch a movie?"

 

"You need a bath first missy. You've got dirt all over your hands and face. How did you manage that?"

 

Madi shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know mommy. Lexa are you gonna stay for the movie?"

 

"Madi, Lexa has done more than enough for us today. She might be busy."

 

Madi isn't one to let things go so she looks at Lexa and manages to give her the biggest eyes possible, "Please stay, Lexa?" Clarke just stares incredulously at her daughter and then at Lexa, Madi's charm was working well. She watches the way Lexa thinks for a minute and sees all her resolve crumble to the ground, "Well, I'm not doing anything important today. I can stay for a movie. Only if it's okay with you Clarke?"

 

Clarke throws her hand up in the air, "Fine, fine. Madi go take that shower first then a movie. But after that, you can't keep Lexa prisoner anymore."

 

Madi giggles and runs upstairs to take her shower. "I'm sorry about her."

 

Lexa puts everything she brought back into a bag, "It's not a big deal. I don't mind staying a bit longer, the company is kinda great."

 

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "Kinda? Lexa, I'm fucking awesome company." And Lexa goes into a full blown grin and a deep laugh, one that Clarke has never heard before, nor has she seen her smile that way. It has Clarke laughing too. "Although, there is one thing I'm gonna point out."

 

Lexa looks, "What's that?"

 

"My daughter has you wrapped around her finger."

 

Lexa scoffs, "She does not."

 

"I saw your resolve crumble when she gave you that puppy dog stare." Both women just stand close to each other. Lexa continues the conversation, "She's just so cute, Clarke. How do you say no to that face?"

 

"I'm used to her charms. I'm her mother and I tell her what to do regardless of her puppy dog eyes. Be careful now."

 

"With?"

 

Clarke doesn't know what possesses her to say this but she does anyway, she leans closer and whispers almost seductively, "Don't fall in love with me." And she walks out of the kitchen with a sway to her hips. Lexa feels parched, her eyes following the direction of Clarke's backside. Oh she was in trouble, what would make the blonde woman say that to her? Lexa lets out a soft whistle and walks into the living room to see Clarke sitting on the couch with a smug smile on her face. The blonde was just having some harmless fun with Lexa, flirting was great. Lexa sits on the couch at the opposite end and Madi comes downstairs, hair washed and all the dirt off her face. Lexa smiles at the little girl and Madi smiles back, "Lexa, I saw these really cool braids Anya had on and I was wondering do you know how to make them?"

 

"I do. My mom taught me when I was little."

 

"Could you put braids like that in my hair?"

 

"I'd love to. But first, what about that movie you wanted me to stay and watch?"

 

"That's right!" The little girl rushes to the TV and pulls out a DVD, the title "Auntie Mame".

 

"Madi that's a long movie."

 

"It's my favorite movie."

 

All eyes turn to the brunette and Lexa gives a shy laugh, "Hehe… I used to watch it a lot with my parents. I love it."

 

"Me too!! Mommy let me watch it and that's why she calls me her little love. Mommy we gotta watch it now!"

 

"Oh you two are gonna be a quick team. This is dangerous. Fine, go ahead and put it on."

 

So Madi does and sits on the floor while Lexa does her braids, both girls reciting the lines from the movie word for word. Clarke is mesmerized, the sight was really something to see. She smiles as she feels a warmth spread through her chest at how tender Lexa was being. Madi ate it all up of course and yet Lexa never once got angry or bothered. Clarke was in trouble, Lexa was almost too good to be true. There had to be something more that wasn't being shared but Clarke couldn't quite put her finger on it. Maybe with some wine and her two best friends, she could figure this whole thing out. She watches the movie but pays attention to Madi as she sits in the middle and grabs both her hand and Lexa's, pulling them closer to her. She has a smug smile when both women move closer.

 

__________

 

After the movie ends, Lexa says goodbye and they walk her out. Clarke closes the door and Madi smiles, "Today was fun mommy! What else are we gonna do?"

 

Clarke smiles, "How about we go for a walk on the beach?"

 

Madi yawns, "Mommy how about a nap? I'm sleepy."

 

Clarke laughs, "Okay little love, go on up. Are you okay with Octavia and Raven coming over?"

 

"They always come over when I'm asleep mommy, I don't know when they come or leave." Clarke laughs again and kisses her daughter's head. Madi goes upstairs to lay down for her nap and Clarke looks in the fridge deciding on what she should make for dinner. When nothing comes to her, she decides pizza for the evening meal.

 

Madi wakes up and walks outside her bedroom and sees her mom's door is open and she feels a breeze. She walks in, "Mommy?"

 

"On the balcony little love."

 

Madi walks out to the balcony and sees her mom sitting on a stool and painting the view in front of her. It was the ocean and the one ship that decided to sail today. Madi rubs her eyes and sits on the small couch that was placed outside, "You okay little love?" Madi only nods and looks at her mom paint. She's quiet for her normal self and Clarke grabs a towel and wipes her hands, "Madi what's wrong?" The little girl tears up a little bit and Clarke is quickly pulling her daughter into her arms. Clarke hated when Madi had bad dreams like this. It always scared her when her daughter couldn't form the words to explain so she cried first and then would try to talk about it.

 

"M..mommy?"

 

Clarke answers, "What is it baby girl?"

 

Madi sniffles and holds on to her mom, smelling the paint and perfume on her shirt, "Why… why don't I have a daddy or a mommy? Did… did they not like me?"

 

And Clarke feels her heart shatter, Madi had never asked that question and the young mother wasn't sure how to handle it. She holds her daughter closer, "No baby girl it's not that they didn't like you."

 

Madi sniffles more, "Then why are we alone mommy?"

 

"Sweetheart, we aren't alone. We have Uncle John and Auntie Raven and Octavia. There's grandma and grandpa too."

 

"Mommy they all have someone. You don't."

 

"Because I'm not looking for someone sweetheart. You're my priority, I want to spend all my time with my favorite person in the whole world. Do you know who that is?" Madi shakes her head, "It's you baby girl. I'd rather spend my days doing this than spending it in some stuffy bar with strange people."

 

Madi looks up at her mother, "You mean that mommy? You'd rather spend your time with me than anyone else?"

 

"Yes little love. Now come on, why don't you help me paint?"

 

Madi smiles but shakes her head in disagreement, "Could I bring my book out here instead mommy? I just wanna read."

 

Clarke smiles as she kisses her daughter's head, "Of course baby girl." And she watches her daughter walk back into the house, guilt taking over her, she was a terrible mother. Her daughter felt the hurt even more than Clarke noticed. What kind of mother doesn't notice that? It's the first thing Clarke should have been able to point out. When she hears Madi coming back out, she puts on a smile and watches as Madi sits down on the small couch with a blanket and opens her book.

 

__________

 

After Raven and Octavia show up with wine and pizza, Raven was smart like that, they spend time together with Madi and watch a few movies. Madi has her fill of pizza and juice and curls into her mother while they watch The Incredibles. She doesn't make it very long into the movie before she falls asleep. Clarke doesn't take her to bed right away, instead she lets Madi stay where she is, curled up tight around Clarke. She plays with her daughter's hair and feels the braids that Lexa placed there that morning and a smile spreads across her face. It fades away as soon as she remembers her daughter crying after her nap. Clarke was selfish tonight, she knew Madi should be placed in bed but she wanted to hold her daughter some more, to register that Madi was here and real, she wasn't a figment of Clarke's imagination. Madi was such a beautiful little girl, so full of wonder and exploration that Clarke was utterly fascinated by her daughter. The words Madi spoke, the way she processed things, the way she made Clarke laugh with her tiny, inquisitive comments. It was hard for Clarke to believe that this wonderful human came from her and Finn. She never really thought about him, but on occasion she would thank him silently for helping her create Madi. Madi was truly her miracle, her live saver.

 

When the movie ends, Clarke carries her daughter upstairs and tucks her in. Madi curls into her blankets right away and grabs her teddy bear. Clarke turns on the night light and gently kisses Madi's forehead, "Goodnight little love. I love you." She walks to the door and closes it quietly. As she walks back downstairs, she is met with an almost full glass of wine and she gladly takes it and drinks some. Raven and Octavia follow her outside to the backyard. Clarke doesn't close the sliding door just in case Madi comes down and needs her. They sit on the porch swing together and Clarke sighs as she takes another sip of wine.

 

"Clarke what's going on in that blonde head of yours?"

 

"I'm a terrible mother, O."

 

"Woah, what brought that up?"

 

Clarke stands and leans against the railing of her porch, "The fact that my daughter came into my room crying after her nap, asking me why her daddy didn't want her and then why her mommy didn't want her. I didn't realize she hurt that much. What kind of mother doesn't notice?"

 

Raven shakes her head, "Clarke, you're an excellent mom to Madi. You forget that you're human too. You're not super mom, you have to deal with your pain too."

 

"Raven, that's not the point! My daughter was hurting and I didn't even notice!"

 

Octavia puts her wine glass down, "Clarke Griffin, you listen to me. That little girl up there is a miracle, a fucking saint. She knew you were hurting too and that you were trying to make the best of it for her and you. You came to this new town, you have a really good business, Madi is smart. You didn't know she was hurting so much because she didn't want you to. But now that she thinks you're okay, that you can handle this, she's opening up. Clarke it doesn't make you a bad mother. My mom was a bad mom and you know that all too well."

 

"So was mine. Clarke you can't hold yourself responsible for something that's out of your control. You love Madi and you're there for her no matter what."

 

The blonde absorbs everything her friends tell her and she feels a little better. She takes the mast drink of her wine and asks for another cup before she sits down. Raven and Octavia both look at each other and Raven speaks up, "Now, I know that wasn't the main reason you asked us to bring wine. I noticed Madi had some very pretty braids that I've seen Anya wear. Lexa was here wasn't she?"

 

Clarke nods and drinks her wine. Octavia has to keep from making a snide comment but she manages and drinks her own cup of wine. "Octavia you told me to be careful yesterday when I told you I was going on that walk with Lexa. Why?"

 

Octavia coughs on the last bit of her wine, "Umm… no reason."

 

"Bull shit. Tell me the truth."

 

Octavia sighs, "Clarke, Lexa is a player okay? She sleeps around with other women."

 

Clarke laughs a little and Octavia glares, "Don't tell me you're drunk already?"

 

"Trust me I'm not. But you think I didn't already know that? Have you seen your boss?? Octavia she's hot and people stare. Men and women."

 

"Then why stay talking to her?"

 

"Octavia!"

 

"What? It's true, Clarke you said you didn't want complicated."

 

"Hey, all I'm doing is talking to her and shamelessly flirting a bit. She flirts too and it's fun. Nothing more is gonna come from it. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing those abs."

 

Raven smirks, "You sure that wine isn't going to your head?"

 

Clarke smiles, "Maybe a little. But I mean it guys, I'm not trying to get anything from Lexa. I don't want a relationship. She enjoys being a loose cannon and I'm not sure I can handle that."

 

Octavia sighs, "Clarke, you're a grown woman, do what you're gonna do. Just know that Lexa, despite being a player, is loyal and when she cares about you, she goes to the ends of the earth."

 

__________

  


A week passes by quickly, Clarke and Lexa spending more time together. It isn't long moments but short ones, Lexa will stop by the shop and Clarke always manages to choose a new flower for Lexa. She starts to believe in the blondes super power because everytime Clarke points one out, it happens to be the one Lexa likes that day. Madi just smiles and laughs at her mom and Lexa. Clarke and Madi also stop by the shack and grab some food on occasion, Clarke explains to her friends that it's because she likes the food but they all know it's because of Lexa. Everyone around them could tell that the two women really liked each other, they seemed to have a gravitational pull when one was around. Anya was happy, her sister hadn't answered her phone in weeks, she was smiling and less rude, her entire emotional make up was different. They are busy prepping late Thursday night when they hear the jingle of the bell.

 

"Lex you didn't lock the door?"

 

"Me? You're the one who was on the floor last."

 

They walk out to the dining hall, Lexa getting ready to let the customers know they were closed. When they get closer to the door, there is no one to be found. Anya checks to see if the door is locked, "What the fuck?" It is locked and now both sisters are scared. "Anya don't mess with me. I'm not in the mood." "Seriously you think this is me?" They are getting ready to head back into the kitchen, trying to ignore what just happened. They shake it off and walk in when they see a figure sitting on one of the counters.

 

"Does anyone pick up a phone when it rings?"

 

"Jesus!!"

 

"Ah!!"

 

Both women jump back, holding their hands over their hearts, "Aunt Indra you can't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" They watch the older woman laugh, "That's the point. Now, answer the question. I've called you both three times and no one answered. What's got you all so busy you can't answer your favorite aunt." The Woods women smile and hug their aunt tightly, it had been too long and they sit for a bit to catch up, Lexa pulling out some wine from the top shelf. After a few glasses, and Indra sharing her travels and stops with the girls, she sits back, "What about you girls? You know I don't like to talk about myself so much."

 

Anya smiles, "Well, I'm great! Raven and I moved in together, it was tough but we both love it now."

 

"Ah yes, the fiery Latina I met a few years ago. I'm excited to see her again."

 

Anya blushes, "She looks forward to seeing you too, Aunt Indra. She really likes you and wants to introduce you to her friends."

 

"Oh boy, I'm about to meet more delinquents aren't I?" All three women laugh and Indra stares at Lexa who seems to be lost in thought, "And what about my baby Lexa?"

 

"Aunt Indra… I'm not a baby anymore."

 

She laughs, "Are you sure? With a whine like that, I ought to slice some cheese."

 

Lexa rolls her eyes, feeling like she's twelve again, "I'm good too. The Shack is running well, my team works great. It's all the same with me."

 

"Liar."

 

Lexa glares at her sister, "Shut up, Anya!"

 

Indra only stares harder at Lexa, piercing her to her very soul and Lexa caves, "I've been talking with someone."

 

Indra smiles and takes a drink of wine, "Oh? And who is this lucky girl?" She watches Lexa blush and fidget with her fingernails, a habit she always had.

 

"Her name is Clarke, and she is one of Raven's friends."

 

Lexa kicks Anya under the table, "Ow you little shit!"

 

Indra sighs, "Children, must I remind you you're adults now? Use your words, Lexa."

 

"Her name is Clarke and she has a beautiful little girl named Madi. They come into the shop from time to time. But it's not how Anya makes it sound. We are just good friends."

 

Indra could tell by the way Lexa spoke about them that they weren't just friends. But that would have to wait until she met this Clarke, "Well I'm glad you've been making some better friends. It seems I've come by during prep time, would you like some help? Then one of you lovely kids can drive me to my hotel."

 

"Aunt Indra, you could have stayed with me? You know I've got the room."

 

Indra smiles, "If you insist, because I didn't make a reservation." All three women laugh and Indra washes her hands, "You'll have to forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. It's been a few years since I've prepped anything with you girls."

 

"We've got nothing but time." And so they settle into their routine, each prepping for the menu Lexa had planned for the following day. They work quietly and methodically, each woman getting into their own grove. Lexa can't stand the silence any longer so she turns on the radio she kept in the back. Bluetooth was amazing these days and before she goes back to her station, NB Ridaz is playing. Indra and Anya are already singing and Lexa can only laugh as they start dancing.

 

"You look so fly, so cool, tell me girl can talk to you? I'm only in town for one night, let know if you're down to ride."

 

They spend the next few hours with the oldies playlist that Lexa created. They were songs from her childhood, her mother and father each showing her a new genre of music to love. Then Indra showed her more, with Lauryn Hill and The Fugees playing along with Queen Latifah, Whitney Houston, and other queen legends. It was a good night, a familiar night that Lexa hadn't realized she missed until she had it. Once everything is done, they clean up and close down the restaurant. All three women head home and say goodnight to each other. Lexa is quiet for most of the ride, lost in thought about her restaurant and if it would pass her aunts inspection.

 

"Don't worry so much, Lexa. You run a tight ship so I know everything will be up to par."

 

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?"

 

Indra laughs, "I raised you from the ground up. I know everything about my daughters."

 

Lexa smiles, "Thank you for loving my sister and me."

 

"Of course I do. Now I'm beat, let's get inside and head to bed. Then tomorrow I can whoop your ass in an early morning run."

 

Lexa laughs as they walk inside, "You're on aunt Indra."

 

_________

 

Of course Indra beats Lexa the next morning, after all she served on her school's track team and long distance running was her passion. Plus a small tour in the military taught her how to reserve her energy. Lexa stands with her hands on her hips, trying to bring in as much air as possible, "You… cheated."

 

"I did no such thing, you're just used to running at a slow pace."

 

Lexa glares, "Come on, Pauna, let's go."

 

The older woman watches her niece and laughs, today was going to be a good day. She walks down the pier and watches Lexa go into the restaurant to start her morning shift. Indra stays on the pier for a while longer and looks at the shops until she reads a sign that catches her attention. _Kiss my tulips_ in cursive lettering, the sign said open so she walks in and is immediately greeted by a little girl, "Hi! Welcome to _Kiss my Tulips_ , I'm Madi! Mommy and Uncle John will be right out, they have to unload the truck of new flowers that came in."

 

"My my my, such a small girl to run a big shop."

 

The child, Madi, giggles, "My mommy runs the shop, I just take care of it when she's busy. Could I help you find something?"

 

"And what, pray tell, do you know about flowers?"

 

"Well, this one is super new! It's called the bird of paradise. Mommy said it's cause it looks like a bird but I don't see it." Indra follows the strange child who talks fast, "Then there's this one called peonies. They are my best friend's favorite flower!"

 

"Who is your best friend?"

 

The small child looks up and tilts her head, Indra begins to feel scrutinized, the child was sizing her up. Madi looks at her intently and leans in close, "Can I trust you?"

 

"Come again?"

 

"Can I trust you? It's a secret cause my best friend is famous."

 

"Of course, your secret is safe with me."

 

The little girl seems satisfied with the answer, "Her name is Lexa and she owns the restaurant across from us!"

 

Ah so, this was the child Lexa was talking about last night. Indra could see why Lexa was smitten over this child. She was cute, her hair messy because of running and too much energy, her knees knobby and covered in dark marks because she fell down a lot, and those big grey eyes. Indra had only seen that color once a long time ago. But what Indra noticed was how curious and smart this child was. She had a natural wonder of the world around her and it reminded her of Lexa when she was younger. In fact, if Indra looked close enough, she could see a small resemblance to Lexa but it wasn't possible. The little girl keeps walking and pointing out flowers.

 

"Then there's the lilies. My mommy loves the purple ones, but me? I like roses. They smell pretty and bloom so large! What flower would you like to get today?"

 

Before Indra can answer, she hears the commotion of a cart being dragged inside. A tall woman, blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and a beauty mark on her lip. Indra smiled warmly when their eyes met. The blonde immediately rubs her hands on her smock, "I'm so sorry! Hi, my name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin, I'm the owner of this place. I hope Madi was able to help you out a bit?" Indra simply smiles as she grabs a few roses, peonies, and lilies.

 

"Your daughter was very helpful and convinced me to buy these for today. But I must ask, how did you manage to get the birds of paradise in here?"

 

Clarke starts ringing the woman up and smiles warmly, her eyes crinkling around the edges, "The man I buy from found some plants and grew them out. It's actually the entire plant in that small vase there. I'm not sure it'll sell but it looks nice in the shop."

 

"Do you get many exotic flowers in?"

 

Clarke finishes ringing her up and starts to build a bouquet that is easier to carry out, "No ma'am. If a flower does not grow for the season, I don't accept them in my shop. They may look nice but they die quicker and I want to keep my customers satisfied."

 

Indra takes the flowers from the blonde, "That's a smart idea. It keeps costs down and it gives other flowers a chance to be sold."

 

"Exactly! Thank you for shopping with us today. We hope to see you again soon, umm…"

 

"Oh forgive me, where are my manners? Indra, Indra Woods."

 

The realization strikes Clarke instantly and Indra knows. She watches the blonde laugh nervously, "H..hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Woods. Lexa has talked so much about you."

 

"Whatever it is, she lies."

 

Clarke laughs a little easier, "It's all good things I promise. She says you're the one who's gonna look at her shop?"

 

Indra nods and carries her stuff to the door, "Indeed I am. But i also hear there is a party being thrown tomorrow? Maybe we can talk more then?"

 

Clarke gulps, "That would nice. It was a pleasure meeting you."

 

"You too, darling." She walks out of the shop after saying goodbye to Madi and shakes her head as she makes her way to the restaurant. Lexa was so far gone and she wouldn't know it if it bit her on the nose. And Clarke, oh boy she was something else entirely. Indra loved the kindness that came from the woman. It was refreshing to say the least. Okay, maybe Indra liked this woman for Lexa, but it was still too early to tell. No, she would wait for the party tomorrow and watch quietly with how they interacted around one another.

 

___________

  


"Mommy why do I have to put my hair in a ponytail? I want braids like Lexa!" Clarke sighs, every day this week her daughter has wanted to have braids like Lexa. There's just one problem, Clarke doesn't know how to do the braids like Lexa.

 

"Madi, ¡basta!." She feels bad about the outburst when she sees Madi's face fall and she is sad. Clarke sighs again, it was really becoming a habit it seemed like, "Little love, I don't know how to do my braids like Lexa does. How can I give you them if I don't know?"

 

Madi processes the information and nods, "I'm sorry mommy. But could I wear my hair down instead of up? The ponytail starts to hurt my head. Please?"

 

How could she say no to that face? She takes the ponytail out and fixes Madi's hair. Once she deems Madi ready, she goes upstairs to change. It was hard deciding what to wear, Raven said casual but didn't specify how casual. There was cocktail dress casual, night clubbing casual, and casual casual. The blonde starts forming a headache because she wants to look presentable. It was a party at Lexa's house, key word being Lexa. Clarke wanted to look good for her but who was she kidding? There she went with another sigh, she would never look good, Finn managed to destroy her self image in the process of being so demanding. She shakes her head trying to silence his voice. After a moment, she takes a deep breath, "Casual casual it is." She grabs an old band t-shirt, The Doobie Brothers, and a pair of blue skinny jeans to go along with her light blue converses. She smiled at the outfit and liked how she looked, but it wasn't complete until she showed Madi.

 

Madi climbs up the stairs after hearing her name being called and walks to her mother's room. Her mom paces back and forth, she was always nervous when she thought an outfit didn't look nice. She smiles, "Mommy you look pretty!" Clarke stops and smiles at her daughter, "Thank you little love." Madi runs and hugs her mom and Clarke smiles even wider, Madi always managed to help calm her fears. She picks her daughter up, "Are you ready to go? We are bringing the salad right?" Madi nods and rests her head on Clarke's neck. Clarke rushes downstairs and opens the fridge to grab the large bowl of salad. Once she grabs her keys and her wallet, she walks out of the house and notices across the street is already beginning to fill with people. Raven loved to throw a party.

 

"Mommy why are we walking?"

 

Clarke smirks, "Because your best friend Lexa lives in that house right there and that's where the party is." Her daughter parks up, "Lexa lives there?? Right next to us??" Clarke laughs, "Yes baby girl she does. But behave okay? A lot of people are gonna be here and some are strangers. Please stay with me." Madi understands and they walk to the house, Clarke getting ready to ring the doorbell until she reads a sign, " _Party out back. Let yourself in."_ There's an arrow pointing left and Clarke follows it with her eyes and sees the side gate open to the backyard. She starts to feel a but nervous, her breath coming out quicker. She takes another deep breath and walks into the gate, the music getting slightly louder. Once inside, she sees the party is in full swing. People are conversing with each other and there's a beer in their hands, someone is grilling but Clarke can't tell who because of the smoke. She tries to find a familiar face but has no luck.

 

"Griffin, you made it!" Clarke turns her head and notices Bellamy walking towards her. The panic she felt rising slowly starts to dissipate, "Hey Bell. I brought salad." He smiles warmly at her, "Come on let's go put that inside and get you a beer hmm?" She follows the man and Madi just looks at all the people. It was a lot, "Mommy you know all these people?" Clarke whispers back, "I don't but it seems auntie Raven does." They get inside and Bellamy takes the salad from Clarke and she puts Madi down. Madi finds the person she's been looking for, "Mommy I'm gonna go say hi to Lexa!" Before Clarke can protest, Madi is running out the door.

 

Clarke sighs, "She didn't exactly listen to me." Bellamy laughs and hands her a beer, "It's Lexa, of course she won't listen to you." They share another laugh and Bellamy grows slightly serious, his eyebrows knitting together, "Clarke?" The blonde looks up at him, "What's up, Bell?" He sits down on a bar stool, "It's a large crowd out there and you don't know half, are you gonna be okay?" She stares at the man, his brown eyes full of concern and in that moment she hates Finn more than ever. "Bell, I'll be fine." He nods, "You feel uncomfortable, come find me okay? I'm sitting with Murphy next to the pool." Clarke smiles and nods, it wasn't something she liked to dwell on or talk about. Finn had left his mark when she chose to stay with him. He would grow angry with her in front of his friends and they would start to smirk and laugh at her, almost like she deserved it. Because of that, she wasn't always comfortable in front of people she didn't know. It made her fill with a panic and she could never understand why. Raven would tell her it was because of Finn, he scared her and taught her how to 'behave'. She shakes her head, now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. She follows Bellamy out onto the patio and sees her daughter running past people to get to Lexa.

 

___________

 

Madi runs quickly, Lexa was moving around the backyard kinda fast. So she rushes and pushes past legs and says excuse me each time until she gets to the person she wants to. Lexa was talking to some woman and Madi smiles, "Lexa!!"

 

Lexa turns around and sees a small blur running towards her and crashing into her, "Madi!!" She laughs as the little girl gives her a big hug, "What are you doing here?" Another voice reaches them, "Oh my God, Lexa I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Clarke is standing before her in all her glory. The t-shirt making her good earth cleavage stand out and those pants making her ass look so so delicious. Lexa clears her throat, "I'm okay, no I'm good Clarke really. I didn't know you were coming!" Clarke smiles at her, "Of course! Raven invited me and you know Raven." They share a nervous laugh and Madi just smiles as she looks at her two favorite people. The third person clears their throat and Lexa is spinning around, "Aunt Indra! This is Madi Griffin and her beautiful mother, Clarke Griffin."

 

Indra smiles, "We've already met. It's nice to see you girls again."

 

Clarke smiles, "It's nice to see you too."

 

"Did you like the flowers Ms. Indra?"

 

The woman looks down at the girl clinging to Lexa's leg, "I loved them. They made Lexa's house look even more darling."

 

Madi smiles, "You live with Lexa??" The regal woman laughs, "I don't but I'm staying here while I visit for a few weeks." Madi just smiles, "Ms. Indra, do you know how to do braids like Lexa does?"

 

The question surprises all three adults. Clarke's eyes go wide, "Madi."

 

"No, it's okay. I do know how to do braids like Lexa does. Who do you think started those braids?"

 

Madi's jaw drops, "You did??"

 

She nods, "If it's okay with your mother, I can take you inside and put your hair in those braids?"

 

Madi looks at her mother with big, pleading eyes, "Please mommy?"

 

Clarke shakes her head, "You are a sneaky child, yes it's okay with me."

 

Indra takes Madi's hand and they walk into the house, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone. Lexa notices the beer, "I didn't know you were a beer drinker?"

 

Clarke smiles, "There's lots you don't know about me yet." She added the yet unknowingly, it was hard for her to let people in but Lexa just brought it out so easily.

 

"I'm sure I will though." Lexa smiles at the blonde and Clarke has to take a deep breath to try and remember how to breathe. In the past week, Clarke has noticed the smiles that Lexa gives. They are few and far between but when the brunette smiles at her, it's different, almost like a smile reserved only for the blonde. It made Lexa all the more attractive to Clarke. She follows the brunette to the group near the grill. It was her friends and Clarke is thankful for Lexa in this moment. She says hi to everyone and thanks Raven for inviting her.

 

"Why are you thanking me? You're my go to babe. Where's Madi?"

 

"She's inside with Lexa's aunt getting her hair braided." All heads turn to Anya as she spits out some of her beer.

 

"Baby that's gross."

 

"Sorry, you mean my aunt Indra offered to do braids?"

 

Lexa nods, "Madi just asked and aunt Indra was mush in her hands."

 

Murphy stands up and laughs, "That's the little Hobbit for you. Always winning people's hearts." The group laughs and a dance song comes on. Raven pulls Clarke and Octavia onto the makeshift dance floor and they dance with each other. It's seductive, all of them moving in time with the beat, hips swaying, calling for attention by the three people standing there and watching them. Anya, Lincoln, and Lexa watch, all three taking a drink of their beer at the same time, trying to control their thirst. Anya gives in first, scooting in and dancing behind Raven, Raven giving a smirk, "Wondered when you'd come over here." They dance together, leaving Clarke and Octavia. Lincoln can't take it any longer, he starts to move with Octavia. Lexa finds herself draining the last of her beer, Clarke staring right at her.

 

This was a dangerous game, Clarke wanted Lexa to dance with her but wasn't sure if the brunette would. Lexa on the other hand didn't want to scare the blonde off. Oh who was she kidding? She discards the bottle and walks over to Clarke, "Wanna dance?" The blonde nods, "I thought you'd never ask." So they dance together, Clarke swaying her hips and Lexa staring, entranced. Clarke turns around and brings Lexa closer. She feels Lexa's hands on her hips, those long fingers tightening around her and it takes every part of Clarke to hold in the moan she feels. Lexa's touch was addicting, it was soft but strong, something that said I'll keep you safe, Clarke couldn't get enough. She faced Lexa this time and Lexa only tightened her grip around the blonde. The song ends but the trance doesn't. In that moment, green meets blue and they both feel a shift. It's almost electric and it pulls and it pushes and God why does Clarke want to kiss her so bad?

 

Lexa feels the same, staring at plump lips, wanting to mark the blonde and show the world that this wonderful woman, this independent mother was hers. Lexa wanted it all, those early mornings with Clarke laying in bed, lazy fingertips brushing against soft skin. She wanted to share moments with Clarke that they would cherish forever. But most of all, she wanted Clarke and Madi. Lexa knew they came together and she wasn't afraid of that, no since then moment Madi walked into her restaurant, she loved the little girl. It was strange, confessing all of this in her mind, realizing that she was done, Clarke was it for her.

 

They let go of each other, both women missing the feeling of the other. They go and stand at the grill, food was ready to be eaten and they were both hungry. Clarke grabs a plate for Madi and Lexa smiles as she places a hand on Clarke's lower back, "Madi likes pickles?"

 

"I'm telling you, my child is a picky eater but not a picky eater but that doesn't make sense." They share a laugh and Clarke leans into Lexa's hand, the feeling was comforting. They finish grabbing food and take a seat at the table. Raven and Anya are last to get food but they stand at the table, getting ready to speak. Madi comes out and Clarke smiles at her daughter, "¡Qué lindo!" [ _How cute!]_ Madi smiles and blushes, "Thank you." Clarke picks her daughter up and sits her on her lap and gives her her plate of food. Madi starts to eat when Raven clears her throat.

 

"Guys! Anya and I want to thank you all for coming out today. This was a party we wanted to throw for you all because well… we have something to say." Everyone stares in curiosity, wondering what was going on. Anya smiles and takes over, "Well, this is our engagement party! I asked the love of my life to marry me and she said yes!"

 

Cheers erupt from everyone but no one is as happy as the group of friends sitting around the large table. Madi is clapping, Lexa and Clarke are cheering, Indra is tearing up. It was an amazing announcement and they were all happy for Raven and Anya. After the cheering is over, everyone goes back to eating and talking, having a good time.

 

_________

 

Madi tries as hard as she can to stay awake. The party went well into the night, the only ones left are the usual delinquents and they are laughing over another round of beers. Clarke finally meets Harper, Monty, and Jasper, they were cool kids full of life. Jasper, however, was a massive flirt with any woman he found attractive. In this moment, he found Clarke attractive. Lexa wasn't having it though, making sure to sit by Clarke and glare at the kid. It was funny and everyone at the table noticed.

 

Indra has a final sip of her wine and sits back, "So, Lexa I went over your entire restaurant and you passed. I didn't find one thing wrong besides a dirty dish towel."

 

Lexa relaxes, "Thank you, aunt Indra."

 

She nods, "Of course."

 

The group goes back to silent conversation. Clarke notices Madi asleep and smiles, "Well guys, I better get home. The little one is tuckered out. Thank you for having us and congratulations Raven and Anya. I hope nothing but the best for you two."

 

She stands and Raven hugs her best friend

Anya says her goodbyes along with the rest of the table. Lexa stands up, "Let me walk you home?"

 

"Lex, stay. It's okay I've got this." But Lexa is already standing and helping Clarke up. Clarke smiles at the kindness Lexa displays and after grabbing her salad bowl, they walk across the street. Lexa unlocks the door for Clarke and watches as the blonde immediately walks upstairs to lay Madi down. When she comes back, she notices Lexa is standing in the kitchen and washing the bowl out for her.

 

"You don't have to do that?"

 

"I know but I wanted to. Thank you for bringing the salad by the way. It was really good."

 

Clarke smiles, "I'm glad you liked it."

 

Lexa moves from the kitchen and walks towards the front door, Clarke following beside her, "So my sister and your best friend huh? It's gonna be an interesting wedding."

 

"Haha, that it will be. But I trust Raven and Anya will have a magnificent time in the chaos."

 

"Oh yes, my sister lives off chaos." They share a quiet laugh. Neither woman wants to part but they know they have to. Lexa opens the door but before she leaves, "Clarke?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"If it's okay with you, could I have your number?"

 

She answers almost too quickly, "Yes. May I see your phone?" When Lexa gives her the phone, she adds her number in and puts a lion emoji by her name, "All set." Lexa smiles, "Have a goodnight, Clarke."

 

Clarke nods her head and quickly kisses Lexa's cheek, "You too, Lex." She closes the door and Lexa walks back to her place, a hand over her cheek, still warm from Clarke's kiss. The smile couldn't be wiped from her face even if she tried. After she says goodnight to the others and cleans up her home, she heads to bed and looks at the phone, Clarke's name and number staring back at her. So she sends a message, risky but hey it's worth a shot and when her phone vibrates, the smile disappears from her face.

 

_Costia 12:43 A.M.: Baby you haven't messaged in a while. Come over, I need you._

 

Lexa sighs and shakes her head. She deletes the message and goes into her contacts deleting the number she should have gotten rid of years ago.

 

__________

 

Clarke smiles as she climbs into bed. Her lips tingle where she kissed Lexa. It was a small peck on the cheek but it was amazing. She felt like a giddy teenager feeling love for the first time. And maybe she was, Lexa was the first real person to be gentle. It was different but God, Clarke could get used to it. Just before she falls asleep, a message pops up.

 

_Unknown 12:41 A.M.: Hi Clarke, it's Lexa. I enjoyed seeing you tonight and Madi too. I hope you had fun. I was curious… would you like to go on a date with me? We could bring Madi too or… not… whichever you prefer?_

 

Her smile grows wider and before she sends a reply, she saves the contact and puts a raccoon emoji next to the name. She laughs at it but the raccoon really does seem like Lexa.

 

_Clarke 12:50 A.M.: I'd love to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is my favorite part to write! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Table For 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. It has been forever and a day for an update! But here it is!! 10K words to make it up to you all! I'm sorry for making you all wait so long! Please be kind as all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

She couldn't stop smiling. Walking around and cleaning up, she was lost in thought wondering where they would go, what she should wear, all the usual pre first date jitters. The music plays in the background, it's loud and perfect, enough base to move to. She sweeps and dusts and watches as a certain little girl jams out along with her. Clarke laughs at her daughter's antics, Madi is jumping up and down while she dusts around the television. 4ever by The Veronicas was playing, and Madi knew every word. It was her favorite song to listen to thanks to Clarke. She hadn't told the small child about Lexa asking her on a date yet. It was kind of nerve wracking to say the least. In the meantime, her phone kept buzzing with messages from Lexa. They had started at 8 AM and it was now past noon, it wasn't much talking, just both women trying to figure out where to go. Of course Lexa had wanted Madi to be there, Clarke smiled at the thought. The brunette understood that Madi was a package deal with Clarke, a lot of people didn't get that. They only wanted to date Clarke and not take her daughter along, or they didn't ask at all because she had Madi. 

 

But Lexa? Lexa was different, she tried and succeeded to get along with Madi first. Sure Clarke and her got off on a bit of a rocky start but now? Everything was smooth sailing. Clarke looks at her newest message, something that made her blush and made her nervous at the same time.

 

_ Lexa 2:15 P.M.: Of course it's okay with me, Clarke. I have to see my Griffin ladies. Madi especially! I've got the perfect place in mind. Would you like to go tonight? _

 

It was hard to see the message, her happiness was great but so was her fear, was she really doing this? She could close off and tell Lexa no, sorry, not now. But she could also take the plunge, and try something new, something different. Besides, it's not like Lexa was going to become anything more serious, right? (Wrong, Clarke laughs about this first thought years later and Lexa always pretends to be hurt when they talk about it.) So she sends her reply.

 

_ Clarke 2:20 P.M.: I would, let me tell Madi and I'll get back to you. :) _

 

She turns down the music, Madi turning her head and wondering why her mom looked serious. Clarke sits on the couch, "Madi I have a question." 

 

"Okay mommy." Madi moves to sit on the coffee table in front of her mother, waiting for the question to be asked.

 

She feels nervous, her hands shaking and her heart pounding in her chest, "Well… Lexa invited us to have dinner with her tonight. Would you be okay with going? If not, I understand and I can tell Lexa that we can go some other time." She watches her daughter think it over for a bit and waits, she tries to be patient but it isn't working. Before she can say anything, Madi smiles.

 

"Where are we going mommy?" And in that sentence alone, Clarke feels a weight lifted off her shoulders, "I don't know baby girl, Lexa hasn't said." 

 

"What should I wear mommy?? Is it gonna be a nice place or dinner at her house or or… I gotta find clothes!"

 

Clarke watches her daughter run upstairs and she can only laugh. Her phone rings and she lights up when she reads the name, "Hey Lexa, what's up?"

 

_ "Hi Clarke, not much. I know I just asked you over text but I wanted to call and ask does Madi have any allergies?" _

 

Clarke feels her heart swell at the thoughtfulness Lexa gives, "No, she isn't allergic to anything. By the way, she is in a panic over what she should wear tonight." 

 

_ "Really? Well tell her it's casual."  _

 

Clarke can hear the smile over the phone, "Lexa Woods, where are you taking us?"

 

_ "That my dear is a surprise. If it's okay with you girls, I'll pick you up at 7?" _

 

Clarke smiles and places a strand of hair behind her ear, "7 sounds great Lexa. I'll see you then."

 

_________

 

She was in a good mood and no one could ruin it. She had a date with the perfect woman and her daughter, the restaurant was running smoothly, and she got rid of a number that she should have gotten rid of years ago. Today was a good day, a bright day, a happy day.

 

"Lexa Woods, we need to talk."

 

Scratch that, maybe it wasn't so good anymore. Standing in the kitchen was Octavia and Raven. Both women had their arms crossed and a stern look on their faces. Oh boy, she thinks, here goes nothing.

 

"What can I do for you ladies?"

 

"You have a date with Clarke."

 

She stays silent for a moment but eventually answers, "Yes. I am taking Clarke and Madi on one date."

 

Raven nods but Octavia glares and points her finger at Lexa, "I've been told to back off by Lincoln, my brother, Raven, and your sister, so I will. But know this, you hurt my best friend or that angel of a child, and so help me God, I will bury you on that deserted island, Lexa. Clarke has been through hell and back, so don't fuck this up."

 

The brunette swallows thickly, "Octavia, Raven… I know it hasn't been long but… I really like Clarke, I like Madi too. I wouldn't dream of hurting them, trust me, I know I've made bad decisions before but this one? Well this one I know is good. I promise I won't hurt her." 

 

So she goes about her day, sending out orders, waiting tables, but her mind is elsewhere. Wondering if Clarke and Madi liked the restaurant she picked out, or if they would get bored. She was nervous, the butterflies building up as the day progressed. Close to 6, Raven pulls her outside and drags her to the parking lot. 

 

"Oh no."

 

Raven just turns and stares with a confused expression, "This is the part where you kill me right? Because I have a date with your best friend?"

 

Raven snorts, "Octavia said enough. No I'm simply helping you out. Madi needs a carseat still and I have one in my car. Put it in your jeep and I guarantee you'll win points with Clarke."

 

After they transfer the car seat over, Lexa stops Raven, "Why… are you helping me?"

 

Raven sighs, "Lexa, Clarke has been through a lot. Her confidence in herself is next to nothing. These past few weeks though, it was like seeing my friend come back to life. I'm taking Anya's advice and butting out. But you've given Clarke a light that she forgot she had."

 

Lexa smiles, "Raven… she's done the same for me."

 

"Then go and enjoy this date. Take care of my girls okay?"

 

Lexa nods, "I will." 

 

__________

 

She can't do this. The anxiety, panic, it's too much. She should just cancel and say she's sick. Lexa would understand that right? She tries to calm her breathing when she hears a knock on her bedroom door, "Mommy? Lexa is gonna be here soon! Could I come in?" She takes an even deeper breath to keep calm for Madi, "Okay baby girl." So little hands open her door and she comes in, her shoes still untied. Clarke smiles at her daughter, she's wearing her favorite rainbow shirt and jean shorts, her small grey converse to match. "You look adorable baby girl. I could just eat you up." Madi giggles and looks at her mom, "Mommy how come you're not dressed?"

 

She sighs, "I don't know what to wear sweetheart, mommy is really nervous." Before she can get the rest of the words out, the doorbell rings. Madi races down the stairs hoping that it would be Lexa. But when she opens the door, she is met by Raven, "Auntie Raven!" She lunges at the woman and Raven laughs as she catches her goddaughter, "Ay chica te estás poniendo pesada." [ _ Girl, you are getting heavy.]  _ Madi only giggles, "I'm a growing girl!" 

 

"That you are. Tu Mamá?" [ _ Your mom? _ ] 

 

"Upstairs, she isn't dressed yet."

 

Raven takes Madi's hand and they walk to the living room, "Here, I'll put on a movie for you while I go talk to your mom okay?"

 

Madi nods and sits on the couch while Raven chooses a movie on Netflix and heads upstairs. She hears it before she can see it, Clarke pacing back and forth, muttering to herself how she should just cancel the date. Raven feels for her best friend. Finn did a number on her and left this beautiful woman with no self esteem whatsoever. Clarke had come a long way, Raven couldn't deny that, but Clarke still had a long way still to go. She knocks on the door and the blonde turns her head, the tears about to fall. 

 

"Okay, sit down and relax, take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

 

Clarke shakes her head, "This is too much, Raven. I can't, I can't do this. I'm just gonna call and tell Lexa sorry but we can't go."

 

Raven pushes her friend gently and Clarke falls back on the bed. Raven sits down slowly and carefully, mindful that her leg is bothering her today. She puts a hand on Clarke's thigh, "Babe, you need to calm down. You're gonna set yourself off into a panic attack. Breathe with me come in. In…. And out…" They do this for five minutes and Clarke is relaxing a bit. "Good, now, I came by to help you pick out what to wear." 

 

Clarke lets out a small smile, "I'm not 15 anymore Rae."

 

"I don't care. I still get to make my best friend look hot." She gets up and walks to the closet, her eyes searching for the perfect top. "Aha!" She pulls a shirt off the hanger and brings it to the bed and goes through Clarke's drawers to find a pair of pants. "Put these on now and no complaints."

 

"Raven."

 

"Clarke. Lo digo en serio, vete ahora."  _ [I mean it, go now.]  _

 

So the blonde does as she's told and changes. She looks in the mirror and smiles, Raven always did have a way of finding the perfect things. "How do I look?"

 

"Hot! See, my work here is done. And babe, relax and have tonight. Lexa isn't Finn."

 

Clarke nods and hugs her friend, "Te quiero mucho."  _ [I love you lots] _

 

"Yo también." [ _ Me too _ ]

 

Raven says goodbye and leaves the two Griffin women. Clarke looks at the time and smiles as she finishes getting ready, adding some light touches of makeup and eyeliner. For the first time in a while, she feels… confident. It was a new look for her, one she hadn't worn in a while. Madi comes up the stairs and knocks on the door, "Mommy?"

 

"Come in little love." 

 

Madi walks in and smiles, "Mommy you look pretty!" She runs to her mother and Clarke smiles as Madi hugs her. Clarke picks her daughter up and walks to the mirror with her phone in hand. She chooses a snapchat filter, the dog ears, and has a small photo shoot with Madi. Madi loves every minute of it, they pose together, smiling and laughing. Closing the app, Clarke simply opens the camera on her phone and takes two final photos. She's smiling wide with Madi in one and the other she kisses Madi's cheek with her eyes closed and Madi giggling. Clarke likes it so much that she sends it to Lexa.

 

_ Clarke [6:45 P.M.] Madi and I are in a good mood and ready for dinner!"  _

 

All she gets back in response is the heart eyes emoji and a message letting Clarke know she would be there in 15 minutes. Soon enough, there's a knock on the door and Madi is rushing down the stairs to open the door, "Lexa!!" The woman smiles, "Madi!" They hug each other and Clarke comes to the door, "Madi, what have I said about answering the door?" "But mommy it was Lexa!" "Madi, it still isn't safe even if you know who it is. Things happen, please just wait for me to get downstairs before you open the door."

 

Lexa is mesmerized by Clarke coming down the stairs. She was in a pair of black skinny jeans, and a nice blouse that she donned with a black leather jacket. She felt her throat go dry, "Clarke." The blonde simply looks up and smiles, "Hi Lexa. I'm sorry for the wait." Lexa just shakes her head, "No, it's no trouble. Umm… right, Madi, your mom is right, always wait for her to open the door, okay?" And Madi only nods her head with a smile as she hugs Lexa again. 

 

"Great, my daughter listens to you but not me." 

 

Lexa laughs, "Kids just like me I guess."

 

Clarke mock glares, "I'm telling you, trouble. That's what you two are when you're together." 

 

Lexa laughs as she walks out the door, Madi holding her hand. They wait while Clarke locks up and meets them in the driveway. Lexa goes to her jeep and opens the door, before Clarke can protest, she is silenced when Lexa opens the back to reveal a carseat that looked oddly familiar. Madi smiled, completely enamored with Lexa, and climbed up and into the carseat. Clarke's heart melts when Lexa leans in and says quietly, "Okay, I've never done this so please bear with me? How do I buckle you in?" And Madi being the expert gives Lexa step by step clear instructions on how to strap her into the carseat. Feeling triumphant, Lexa turns and smiles as she opens Clarke's door and closes Madi's. 

 

"Well aren't you just a charmer?"

 

"Ha ha, I'm trying my best."

 

Clarke slides in with ease, "Well I think it's working."

 

Lexa grows silent as Clarke leaned close and whispered, "You've got Madi wrapped around your finger."

 

Lexa laughs as she closes the door and goes to the drivers side. It's a quick ride to the restaurant, a place that Lexa loved dearly. It was a hole in the wall, mom and pop Italian restaurant. She discovered it when she was sixteen and it's been her safe haven since then. The decor was nice, fresh flowers on every table, candles lit, soft Italian music playing just loud enough to be heard but low enough to still talk. And the smell, oh it smelled amazing. Clarke's mouth watered the moment they stepped inside. Even Madi was excited and looking around at this new place. A tall man with gray hair and wide smile come forward, an Italian accent seeping through, "Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer!"

 

"Hi Giovanni, how are you and Francesca?"

 

"We are good, she asks about you every day it seems like. And what have we here? Who are these lovely ladies you've brought with you?" 

 

Clarke smiles as soon as she hears Madi, "I'm Madi, Madi Griffin! This is my mommy Clarke, we came on a date with Lexa! May we have a table for 3 please?"

 

Clarke laughs quietly and Giovanni grins, "My my my, how amazing is this. Right this way miss, I'll give you my best table and my wife will be with you shortly."

 

They sit at the table Giovanni has chosen for them. He leaves and brings back menus, going over the selections they had that day. His wife, Francesca, is even lovelier than Clarke could have imagined. She was smaller in nature, her eyes hidden behind small spectacles, a warm and soft smile. It was easy to tell that she had a soft spot for Lexa and Clarke could see why. Lexa seemed to leave a lasting impression on anyone she met. It was true for Clarke and Clarke had seen it in other customers, Lexa had a true gift at understanding people. After small talk and getting drinks and their order, Clarke and Lexa focus on each other while Madi colors lost in her own little world. 

 

The two adults sit and stare at each other. It wasn't awkward but rather comforting. Clarke didn't like filling space with empty small talk. Curious though, Clarke starts the conversation, "So Lexa, tell me a little bit about yourself?"

 

"Depends on what you wanna know?"

 

Clarke sucks her teeth, "Come on, you know what I mean."

 

Lexa takes a drink of her beer, "Well, I lived here my whole life with my sister, my parents, and my aunt. But you already know that. This is home no matter what and I don't think I could ever leave. I love the beach, I love my town, it's all I could ever ask for." 

 

Clarke takes it all in, "If… it's not too much to ask, how… did you lose your parents?"

 

Lexa goes rigid and Clarke backtracks, "I'm sorry, it's too much."

 

Lexa holds up her hand, "No, it's okay. I don't like to talk about it much but my parents were killed in a car accident. A drunk driver hit them and the car flipped and rolled."

 

"Lex, I'm so sorry." Clarke puts a hand over Lexa's and there's that electric feeling. It pulses from Clarke to Lexa and neither can seem to get enough. Clarke doesn't let go, they share a moment of silence for Lexa's parents and Lexa asks a question this time.

 

"So, before opening up the small store you have now, you were a nurse. Any plans to become a doctor?" 

 

Clarke takes a sip of her wine, "It was a plan, sure. But not a dream. I wanted to stay a nurse, good pay, and a small chance at a social life."

 

Lexa smirks, "But then came Madi?"

 

Clarke smiles and watches Madi work on the coloring page, "Yes, and I'm thankful for it. Because of her, I have time for things like this."

 

Madi looks up and smiles, "Mommy could you help me find this word?"

 

Clarke looks at the coloring page and sees the word, shark. She looks at the small crossword puzzle and sees the word almost immediately but wants Madi to figure it out herself, "Okay little love, remember that words can be backwards on the paper too." And Madi is making a mad dash and looking at all the words that are backwards on the paper. 

 

"Found it!!" 

 

Lexa laughs along with Clarke and the food comes. Francesca puts a plate of spaghetti and meatballs down for Madi. Clarke has chicken parmigiana, and Lexa has the carbonara. They all begin to eat, Madi slurping her noodles, "Madi, estás haciendo un desastre." [ _ Madi, you're making a mess.] _

 

Lexa just looks at Madi and notices she's trying to get noodles onto her fork. The brunette smiles, "Madi, like this." Madi looks at Lexa in wonder and watches as the older woman takes a spoon and uses it to help put noodles on the fork without making a mess. The child immediately tries to copy what Lexa has done and with a little trouble, she eventually succeeds. Clarke just watches the way Madi mirrors Lexa's movements. As she starts eating, Lexa does something that makes Clarke fall for the brunette a little more. (Although she denies it at the moment.) 

 

"Madi?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Tell me, is spaghetti your favorite food?"

 

Madi giggles, "No! I like…" It takes her a moment to answer, after all, no one has asked her this kind of question before, "I like chicken nuggets. But my favoritest food in the whole world is your burritos!!" 

 

Lexa smiles and laughs, Clarke soaks it up and enjoys the way it sounds coming from Lexa. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy my burritos. You know, when we first met, we both shared the same favorite book. What else do you like to do?" 

 

Madi eats a few more bites and answers Lexa, explaining how she likes a lot of things, but her favorite is painting with her mom. It makes dinner fly by and before they know it, they are standing outside Clarke's house, waiting for Clarke to open it. Once inside, Clarke sends Madi upstairs to change and brush her teeth before bed. Lexa simply waits, watching as the little girl walks upstairs, looking back at Clarke with an expression that reads, "Don't send me home." So Clarke pulls out two wine glasses, "How about a glass of wine?"

 

A small smile appears on those plump lips, "I could go for a glass. Would you like me to open it?" 

 

Clarke hands Lexa the bottle of wine, "Be my guest."

 

Little feet are heard running downstairs, "I'm ready mommy. Lexa, could you tuck me in tonight? Please?" She has a big smile and Lexa caves almost instantly.

 

"Is it okay Clarke?"

 

Clarke sighs and shakes her head, "I'm telling you. A dangerous team is what you two make. Go ahead." 

 

So the blonde follows behind her daughter and Lexa. Madi automatically climbs into bed and waits for Lexa to walk in, "Do you like my room?" Lexa looks around and smiles at the seashells that litter the walls, paintings on all four sides, the bench under the window full of opened books, the sound of the ocean coming in from it being opened.

 

"I love this room. But I do believe your mom said it was bedtime?"

 

Madi nods and waits for Lexa to tuck her in. The brunette does, making sure that she is covered up fully. Madi holds on to a stuffed animal that Lexa makes sure is covered too. She kisses Madi's forehead, "Goodnight Madi." Clarke is a puddle as she watches the whole thing. Her heart beating faster, she smiles at the view. It was something that she could get used to but she knew she shouldn't. But for now? Well she would relish in the feeling of love that Lexa gave off.

 

__________

 

After turning on the nightlight and closing the door a bit, Clarke and Lexa find themselves on the backyard porch, glasses of wine in hand. "Thank you for today, Lex. It was… honestly it was a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

 

Lexa smirks, oh my could she drop Clarke's panties with that smirk, "I'm glad you two enjoyed. But did you think this date was going to go badly?"

 

Ah, now it was time for Clarke to fess up, but it scared her. Would Lexa see her differently? She takes a deep breath, "I didn't know how tonight was gonna go. Lexa…" She moves to rest her arms on the railing and looks out at the ocean before her, hearing rather than seeing the waves crash against the beach. Lexa does the same thing, staying silent and giving Clarke time to come up with her answer, "I haven't dated in a while, actually not since my last relationship. Sure I went on a few dates before it, but everyone I met became uninterested as soon as they discovered I was a single mom. And then Niylah came into my life." She sighs and Lexa looks at her.

 

"Clarke, you don't have to explain?"

 

"No I want to. Niylah was...perfect. She made me laugh, and she cared about Madi. We had an amazing relationship, she understood I was busy with the hospital and she always came down to visit with Madi. It was… the best thing I could have asked for."

 

"What… changed?" 

 

Clarke takes another sip of her wine, "Nothing, that's the issue. She didn't show any signs that she was unhappy. I just know that I walked into my house after dropping Madi off with my parents, and I felt strange. Something was off but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Until I walked into the hallway and heard my bed and the moans."

 

Lexa looks down and shakes her head, feeling angry. Clarke was such a kind woman, she didn't deserve to be cheated on, "This Niylah person fucked up to let you go."

 

Clarke scoffs into her cup, "Clarke I'm serious. You are amazing, and the way you take care of Madi on your own, and you work full time. It's… honestly it's quite beautiful to see. I'm sorry that happened to you."

 

The blonde blushes but shrugs, "It's the past for a reason right? I'm just hoping my future turns out better." Blue eyes stare at green and they share a small smile and move closer. It's barely a whisper but Lexa manages to speak, "I would really like to take you on a date. Just the two of us." 

 

Blue eyes look at soft, plump lips and a smile spreads, "I'd quite like that." 

 

Lexa moves closer and a hand slips around the blonde's waist, "I'd also like to take you and Madi to see the sea turtles." 

 

Clarke nods, "I should say no. But I'd like that too."

 

Lexa whispers seductively and has Clarke wet in seconds, "What else would you like, Clarke?" They lean in and just as those plump lips are about to meet with Clarke's, a phone rings. Both women jump apart and Clarke rushes into the house to find the horrid sound. It's Octavia and she ignores the call but it's already too late. The moment they had was gone and Lexa was nervous. Clarke sucks her teeth, "I'm sorry about that."

 

"It's okay, Clarke. I should be going. But I meant what I said about the sea turtles and… our date."

 

"When are they?"

 

Lexa blushes and smiles, "The sea turtles is happening in two weeks. And I figured… maybe my sister and Raven could watch Madi after that so we could go on that date?" Clarke smiles as she walks Ldxa to the door, "I'd like that. I'll see you in two days?"

 

Lexa nods and walks out, feeling like she's won a million dollars. Clarke on the other hand is left with a certain problem that she goes into the shower for. She's never orgasmed so quickly, all the while, a silent whisper of Lexa falls off her lips.

 

____________

 

**2 Weeks Later**

 

Lexa is happy, the happiest she's been in a while. And that was thanks to Clarke and Madi. Both girls stopped in for breakfast or just to talk with Lexa before opening the shop. Lexa spent a lot of time helping Clarke with the flowers and looking at every candle. Murphy would joke with both of them, explaining that he wasn't needed anymore. Clarke would always glare at him, Lexa would just laugh. Raven, Octavia, and Anya also notice the change in their boss. She's never texting random numbers anymore, and she's more at ease. It made working a whole lot better, and more fun. Who knew Lexa could joke? 

 

As they continue giving tip top service, Lexa's mind is constantly thinking about Clarke and Madi, ideas of what they could do for more dates later on, maybe she would take them to the deserted island, let Madi dig for the unknown treasure, it was exciting to think about. In just a day, they would all be headed out to watch the sea turtles run into the ocean, and Lexa couldn't wait much longer. It wasn't until Anya pulled her aside one day. 

 

"Lexa, there's a bit of a problem."

 

She's busy pushing orders out from the kitchen, "What's up, An?"

 

"Have you seen the email?"

 

"What email?"

 

Anya sighs, "Lexa, I'm all for you and this new relationship but don't forget where your priorities lie." 

 

Confusing sweeps through the burnett's features, "What are you talking about?"

 

Anya calls for Raven to take over for just a few minutes and pulls Lexa into the office. She pulls up the email, "Lexa, this email, the one that says Nia and Roan will be inspecting and trying our food in four days."

 

"Shit."

 

The older Woods throws her hands in the air, "Lex, you have no idea what to make do you?"

 

Lexa lies, "I have an idea but I'm still perfecting it."

 

"Bullshit."

 

"Anya, I'll have something figured out. Now come on, it's busy out there. Also…"

 

The woman stops and looks at her sister with a pointed look, "What?"

 

"I'm… taking Clarke out for dinner after the sea turtles. Would you and Rae mind watching Madi?"

 

Anya smirks, "Fine. But you have to get focused and make something this ice queen will enjoy."

 

Lexa laughs and kisses her sister, "You're a God send! Thank you! I'll figure something out, don't worry!" They head back to the kitchen and start taking more orders.

 

________

 

Clarke loved the fact that Lexa was a permanent resident in her shop. It never failed, she would buy new flower arrangements every day, along with any kind of candle. It seemed the woman had a thing for them even though she furiously denied it. She also enjoyed the flirting, the soft looks, the easy laughs. This was different, more laid back, and Clarke found herself accepting that maybe, just maybe Lexa was going to work out. Maybe she would stay. She knew that Murphy and her daughter would poke fun at the two, but she didn't care because Lexa was great. Today was busy for her and Lexa it seemed like. She was a little sluggish without having seen the beautiful woman, but her texts helped the day go by. Clarke had a busy one, errands to run in the city, "Hey Murph, would you mind watching Madi for an hour, two at most?"

 

"I don't mind. Just bring me back something to eat."

 

"Your boyfriend works across the pier, order something?"

 

"Thanks, Clarke. I watch the store, I watch your kid, and this is what I get?"

 

Clarke laughs and flips him off, "That's what you get. I'll be back in a bit." She finds her daughter in the back office, reading a book, "Madi, I've got errands to run, uncle John is gonna watch over you okay?"

 

"Okay mommy. Be careful."

 

"I will baby girl." 

 

With her mother gone, she reads a few more pages before closing her book. Her head hurt today from all the thinking she was doing. She had a lot of fun with Lexa at the restaurant, and her plan was still to try and get her mommy and Lexa together, but there was one person she could stop thinking about. So she walks out into the store and sees Murphy counting the register. She hoped her question wouldn't get her in trouble, after all, her mommy barely told her anything about the topic. But she lifts her chin, and bravely states, "Uncle John could I ask you a question? 

 

He looks up from counting the register, "Sure little hobbit, what's on your mind?"

 

"Did you know my daddy?" 

 

He nearly slammed his fingers in the register with how quickly he closed it, "I'm sorry?"

 

Madi looks down, "Mommy doesn't talk about him. She just says I was a miracle, but she never told me what he looks like or nothing."

 

Murphy picks up the little girl and sits her on the counter, "Little hobbit I'm not the person to tell you about your father. Your mommy knew him better than I did."

 

"Why won't she talk about him?"

 

He sighs, not wanting to lie, "Madi… it's difficult to mention his name to your mom. He… wasn't the best person."

 

She tears up, "Did he not… want me?"

 

Murphy wipes her tears, "No kiddo, he loved you. He just wasn't a good person. Look, if you want, I'll talk to your mother and see if she can talk to you about him okay?"

 

Madi just nods and gives up for the day. She swings her legs as she stays on the counter and Murphy hates the look on her face. He shakes his head, "How about we go get a milkshake and you can see Lexa?"

 

She perks up a bit, "Okay, could I have a big one this time?"

 

Murphy laughs as he walks out with her and closes the door, "No can do. You only get the small." And they walk to the restaurant, Lexa beaming when she catches sight of the little girl. Murphy smiles too and Bellamy walks out to take his order. He is happy to see the tall man and orders the milkshakes, all the while, his mind is on the topic of how he is going to bring up Finn to Clarke. He sighs, this was going to be hard. 

 

_________

 

As she closes up the shop, Murphy sweeps the floors and checks on Madi. As he comes back, Clarke startles him by standing near the register, "Murphy?"

 

"Jesus, Clarke!!" He jumps and nearly drops the broom, "What the hell?" 

 

Clarke laughs, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. But you've been quiet since I came back from running my errands. Did something happen?"

 

He shakes his head and tries to go back to sweeping. Clarke stops him, "John Murphy, you tell me what's going on."

 

He sighs, "Maybe… you should sit down for this."

 

"Why?"

 

"Clarke… Madi asked me something today."

 

And Clarke is already pacing, "Was it about Lexa? Does she not like her anymore? Did Lexa do something to hurt her feelings?"

 

"Clarke…"

 

"Because I swear if that's the case then I can just talk to Lexa and figure this out."

 

"Clarke…"

 

"I mean, we have the date coming up tomorrow, but she shouldn't be upset about that. In fact she seemed kind of excited."

 

"Clarke!!"

 

"What?"

 

"Will you shut up a minute and let me speak? Good lord, no she isn't upset over Lexa. She asked about Finn."

 

Clarke stops pacing altogether and looks at Murphy, "Maybe I will take that seat." And she sits, her eyes never leaving Murphy's, "What… did she ask?"

 

He puts the broom against the wall and leaned against the counter, "She wanted to know what he looks like, if he wanted her, what happened with you and him. Clarke I think she just wants to get an idea of who her father is."

 

"Murphy…" And tears begin to fall, she wipes them away quickly, "I… I can't go into my past with her. She doesn't… she doesn't need to know." 

 

"Clarke," He places a hand on hers, "I don't think you need to give specifics. She just wants to know who her father is. It's up to you on how much information you give her. Just don't lie about it." 

 

Clarke sighs, "I better get her home. You good to lock up?"

 

"Yeah Clarke, it's fine." 

 

So she goes into the back office and sees Madi asleep on the office chair. Clarke carefully pushes the hair back from her face and picks her up gently. Madi stays asleep but automatically wraps her arms and legs around Clarke. The mother walks out of the store after saying goodnight to Murphy and heads to her car. After strapping Madi in, she drives home and parks in the driveway. She takes a deep breath and steps out to carry Madi upstairs to her room. After helping her daughter change, she tucks her in and closes the door. 

 

Once in her room, Clarke slides down to the floor by her bed and leans her head back on the mattress, how was she supposed to do this? Finn was a hard subject to bring up. After everything he'd put her through, she vowed to never let him have that power over her again and yet here he was, a subject that she couldn't avoid. And she couldn't be mad at it either, after all, a girl deserves to know who her father is. She doesn't know how she can do it, maybe with Raven's help, she could talk about Finn just enough to let Madi know who he was. She sighs, hoping that Madi wouldn't ask about him until she was almost an adult. But here they were, and Clarke needed to do this for Madi. The question now was could she do it? 

 

__________

 

She throws the pair of oven gloves down on the counter, "Shit! Why can't I make anything?" She grabs her beer and chugs the rest of it. Pauna comes sauntering into the kitchen, his nose sniffing and wondering where the food is. Lexa laughs and pats his head, "Sorry buddy, no food yet. But you'll be the first to test it if I finally make something. Sound good?" The dog simply rests his head against Lexa's leg, clearly enjoying the pets he's receiving. She just smiles and continues to pet him when she notices headlights flash through her windows. She goes to the door and looks out to see Clarke pulling up. She smiles when she notices Madi is asleep.

 

She sends a message to Clarke asking if she had a late night but she gets no response. It was strange and Lexa started to overthink. Had she done something wrong? Pauna, sensing her spike in anxiety, whines and presses his head into her lap again. Lexa pets him but continues to think about the blonde. After two hours of no response, she gets antsy. She shouldn't do what she's about to do, it's too early and they haven't even established much of a relationship. She sighs and gets up, "I'll be back later, Pauna." She walks out the door and across the street. Her brain tells her to leave, she shouldn't be here this late but her legs have a mind of their own. Soon enough she's about to knock on the front door when it flies open and she feels herself being knocked down to the floor by someone coming out full speed.

 

"Ah!!"

 

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" 

 

Lexa is on the floor, her butt taking most of the impact, "Clarke??"

 

"Lex, I'm so sorry. I forgot my phone in the car and I didn't want to leave Madi alone and… wait… why were you outside my door?"

 

The brunette holds a hand out and Clarke helps her up, "I came by because… well I'm supposed to be coming up with a great new food item and I can't seem to think of anything."

 

Clarke raises her brow, "And you came here to tell me that?"

 

"Ah…" Lexa blushes, "Umm… no, not exactly. I… well I came…" She sighs, "I sent a message and you didn't answer so I freaked out and rushed over here to make sure we were still okay." 

 

Clarke giggles and Lexa glares, "It's not funny."

 

"It kinda is though. Please come inside, I'm gonna grab my phone from the car, two seconds." 

 

So Lexa walks in while Clarke walks out and she waits for the woman to come back, "I'm sorry about not answering your text. I left my phone in the car."

 

"It's no worries, maybe I should be heading home."

 

"Lexa, would you like to stay for a glass of wine? Or tequila, I'm gonna probably have tequila."

 

"You drink tequila?"

 

Clarke goes into the kitchen and pulls down 2 shot glasses and walks to the freezer. She digs around items, pushing aside frozen fruits and veggies and finds a large bottle that's half empty, "They didn't call me party girl Griffin in high school for nothing." She pours a shot for herself and Lexa and shoots it back like there's no tomorrow. 

 

"Woah, Clarke, what's going on?" 

 

"Shots first, questions later yeah?" 

 

So Lexa takes the shot and makes a face. Before she can even put her glass down, more tequila is being poured. Clarke downs another shot and then another. Lexa only does two more, noticing that Clarke is feeling slightly buzzed, "When's the last time you actually had alcohol?"

 

"College, right before I got pregnant."

 

Lexa sighs and takes the bottle away from Clarke, "Hey! I was drinking that."

 

"Yeah, you're already drunk Clarke."

 

"Party pooper."

 

"I know. But you've gotta wake up for your daughter in the morning." Lexa leads Clarke outside to the backyard and sits her down, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

 

"Too much. Too much Lexa and I don't know how to deal with it."

 

"You mean me? We're too much?"

 

The blonde looks confused, "What?"

 

"Clarke… if we are moving too fast and you're not ready…"

 

"Lexa, my daughter, that beautiful little angel upstairs wants to know about her father."

 

Lexa doesn't know what to say so she stays quiet, Clarke just shook her head, "Oh, I shouldn't have done that. I'm gonna puke." Lexa gets Clarke up and over to the railing. Clarke doesn't vomit but she puts her head down, "Am I really drunk off three shots?"

 

"I'd say so. You're slurring your words and kinda wobbling when you walk."

 

"Ha! Wow, this feels pretty shitty."

 

Lexa puts her hands in her pockets and leans against the railing, "I bet it does. Ready to sit back down?"

 

"Mmm maybe not. The cool air and this cold railing feel pretty good."

 

"Alright then, I'm going to go." She starts to walk back into the house when she feels a hand stop her. She turns to look at the blonde, "Please don't go." Lexa sighs but stays where she is and watches as Clarke moves to the bench to sit down again. 

 

"Care to tell me why you wanted to finish off a bottle of tequila on your own?"

 

Clarke sighs again and closes her eyes, "I was a slut in college."

 

"Come again?" 

 

She laughs, "I was a slut in college. I would party all night and it usually ended with some guy or girl in my bed."

 

Lexa goes back to leaning against the railing as she looks at Clarke trying to collect her thoughts. She should go home but she knows that Clarke needs to get this off her chest, "Why did you have different people in your bed?"

 

"It was just who I was. I'm a pretty shitty person you know."

 

"Clarke."

 

"No, it's true. But that's not the story. No, the story I have to tell is about pretty boy, Finn fucking Collins."

 

"Nice middle name."

 

"Mmm, I agree. Has a ring to it que no? Anyways, one night I met him and we went out drinking, and low and behold, it happened. Sex, in the back of a pick up truck. God it was awful but I shook it off. Thought nothing of it until I realized I had missed my period and then fear really settle in. So I bought some tests and when they came out positive, I made an appointment to find out for sure. And Lexa, I cried like a baby when I learned I was going to become a mother. Because I wasn't ready for it, I wasn't ready to stop partying." 

 

Lexa just watches as Clarke continues her story, "I found him and told him about the child in my belly and he seemed so… happy. He was always behind in classes, never went to work, but he wanted to be there for this baby. Or so I thought. The beginning was great, he drove me to appointments, helped with the morning sickness, but when I came home from work, he had never moved from the spot I left him in. So I would clean the whole house, and of course every man wants sex." She started to tear up and Lexa sat down next to her.

 

"Clarke you don't have to continue."

 

"No, I need to. Lexa he got so angry when I denied him. And he yelled at me, I was never so scared in my life. And after that, things started changing, he would bring me down all the time, making comments about my weight or my appearance. I wasn't allowed to go out with friends anymore, my family wasn't allowed to contact me. He isolated me and made me feel worthless." 

 

Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke and holds her close. Clarke hides her face and cries silently into her shirt. She holds her close for a while until she calms down. When the blonde finally looks up, she sniffles, "I'm sorry I got tears on your shirt." Lexa shakes her head, "It doesn't matter. Clarke I'm sorry you had to go through that. It should have never happened."

 

"But it did, and that little girl became of it. I'm grateful for my daughter, but she wants to know about a man who put me through hell. How do I tell my little girl that her father was a bad man?"

 

"Just like that Clarke. Explain to Madi what happened in the easiest terms possible for her to understand. She should know what to watch out for in a future partner." 

 

And Clarke knows that she's right. She shivers and Lexa is helping her up, "It's kinda cold, let's get inside hmm?"

 

So they walk inside, Clarke going to the kitchen and putting the glasses in the sink. She puts the bottle back in the freezer and turns off the lights. Lexa stands in the hall, "I should be going. It's late."

 

Clarke doesn't know why but the words slip out, "Could you… stay? Please, I don't… want to be alone tonight."

 

"Clarke, you're drunk."

 

"Lex, the moment I cried out there sobered me up. Please stay if you want to."

 

And the brunette has no idea why but she does stay. Clarke walks to the living room and turns on the television as she sits down. Lexa follows and sits down too. The blonde knows that Auntie Mame is still in the DVD player so she turns it on and plays the movie. Lexa smiles and settles in, looking a little less stiff. Clarke watches the brunette start whispering the lines.

 

"Just how many times did you watch this movie?"

 

"Haha, a lot. It was always a favorite of mine, Anya used to get mad whenever I played it."

 

"Why do you like it so much?"

 

"Well, I always wanted to be like Mame Dennis. She was cool and smart and sophisticated, something that I hoped to become."

 

"Well my daughter seems to think you're all those things."

 

Lexa laughs, "What about you though?"

 

"Mmm, maybe not the cool part."

 

Lexa lets out a scoff, "How rude, I'm definitely cooler than you."

 

"Says the woman who buys nothing but candles at my shop.c

 

"I'm helping your business."

 

"My business is just fine, Lexa. I just think you have a candle problem."

 

They share in laughter and manage to scoot closer to one another as they watch the movie. Clarke somehow manages to rest her head on Lexa's shoulder, her nose barely grazing Lexa's neck. Lexa's heart races at the feeling and she fears that Clarke can hear it too but she makes no mention of it. Eventually she falls asleep and Lexa is left watching the movie. She should go but she sees the way Clarke is wrapped around her and she knows that she can't leave so she doesn't. Instead she focuses on the movie telling herself she'll leave when it's done. 

 

____________

 

She didn't end up leaving after the movie. No, sve fell asleep shortly after making the decision to stay until the end. She's not sure what wakes her up but she feels a weight on top of her and the sleep she had left is gone. Instead she becomes hyper aware of the person on top of her. Clarke was like a koala, clinging to any part of skin she could. Lexa felt Clarke's hand under her shirt and leg between hers, oh this was a bad situation. But then she notices that she has an arm draped around the blonde's backside and a hand on her breast. She mentally slapped herself, what in God's name was she doing??

 

Little does she know that Clarke has been awake for an hour now, enjoying the feeling of being in Lexa's arms, the feeling of the strong, warm body beneath her. Clarke smiles slightly when she feels Lexa shift and she knows the brunette is awake and probably freaking out. She waits a few minutes before she yawns, "I'm sorry. I should have warned that I'm a hugger." She warns a quiet laugh from Clarke but stays where she is. The blonde knows that she has to get up but decides to have some fun. So she methodically pushes her knee into a sensitive area for Lexa as she starts to get up. 

 

What comes out is strangled, "Clarke!" 

 

A devilish grin appears on Clarke's face, "Hmm?"

 

Lexa glares but her eyes follow as Clarke walks seductively into the kitchen, "Oh you are evil." She follows after the woman and finds herself leaning against the island, watching as Clarke pulls out eggs and some potatoes. She turns to a cabinet and starts to reach for a bowl that's too high up. She's on her tippy toes and her shirt rides up just enough to show skin. Lexa smiles and decides to take advantage of the situation, a little payback never hurt, right? So she walks behind Clarke and pushes her front into Clarke's backside, grips the skin that's showing and reaches for the bowl, "Here Clarke, I've got it." 

 

Clarke moans slightly and the smirk comes back as she pushes her ass into Lexa's crotch, causing the brunette to nearly drop the bowl. Before Clarke realizes it, Lexa has her spun around and facing her, blue eyes meeting dark green, "That's not fair."

 

An eyebrow lifts, "What's not fair? I was just reaching for the bowl."

 

The tension is so thick and they are both turned on but before anything can be done, the sound of the front door opens, "Who's ready to see some sea turtles!!!" Clarke and Lexa move apart as quick as they can but Murphy walks around the corner just in time, "Oh my, what's going on here?" 

 

"Nothing! I was making breakfast for everyone."

 

"Uh huh." Bellamy comes around and notices Lexa and smirks, "Boss, why are you still in the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

 

"Umm, Clarke I'll be back in a bit, I'm gonna head home okay?"

 

"Sure, I'll save you some from my friends here. They eat like wolves."

 

"Okay, I'll be back."

 

Bellamy follows Lexa and Murphy stays with Clarke.

 

Outside, Bellamy can't keep the smile off his face, "What happened?"

 

"Bellamy it's not of your business."

 

Inside, Murphy grins and messes with Clarke, "Clarke care to explain?"

 

"Nothing happened."

 

"Bullshit."

 

Both women stay quiet and go about their day. Lexa showers and gets ready for the day. Pauna barks, knowing full well that she's leaving again so she sighs, "Come on big guy, I can't leave you here alone." He whines and grows excited when Lexa grabs his leash. She clips it to his collar and feeds him before she leaves. While he eats, she packs a small bag of sunscreen, water bottles, doggie bags, and a foldable water and food bowl for Pauna. She pours some of his snacks into a bag and his dog food into another bag. Before she zips it up, she finds a pair of beach shorts and throws them in just in case. As she closes the bag, Pauna stands dutifully at the entrance of the kitchen, waiting for his owner to tell him his two favorite words, "Let's go." 

 

He barks and heads to the front door, Lexa grabs his leash, "Okay, we are going with Clarke and Madi and everyone from work. Think you can behave?" He barks like he understands and Lexa walks out the door. She notices the cars around Clarke's house and realizes this was going to be a full family event. Oh boy, she was nervous. She knew everyone there but they all had history with Clarke, she had barely met her. She sighs, willing herself to calm down as she knocks on the door. There's a commotion inside the house and a little person greets her, "Lexa!!!"

 

She beams at the little girl, "Madi!!" She gets a hug and when Pauna barks, Madi giggles and pats his head gently, "I didn't forget about you, Pauna!" Before they move inside, Lexa asks, "Madi, could you bring your mommy to the door please?"

 

"Mommy! Lexa is asking for you!!"

 

Lexa laughs at how Madi called her mother. But she can only smile and stare in wonder as the beautiful woman walks to the front door. Lexa was speechless, Clarke looked beautiful in just a simple t-shirt and jeans. Clarke is beaming at her too, the smile so different from the ones Lexa has seen before.

 

"Pauna!" The blonde automatically goes to pet the dog. Pauna just smiles and lets the two Griffin girls fawn over him. Lexa laughs, "What a ham. Clarke I wanted to ask if it was okay that he came inside your home? I couldn't leave him today, after all, he loves watching the turtles too."

 

Clarke laughs, "Of course he's welcome here. Come on in, I'm finishing up breakfast and then we can leave after." 

 

__________

 

Lexa had never felt more comfortable in her life. Her biggest fear was that she would be the odd one out but she wasn't. Clarke and Madi stayed with her and they walked together, almost like a family. And it was nice, Lexa couldn't lie. She watched as Pauna stayed close to Madi, keeping an eye on her and making sure she never strayed too far from them. Clarke making small talk, "He really doesn't need a leash does he?"

 

"No, but it makes people feel safer when I walk with him in public. But the beach is his domain, he runs everywhere but always stays close enough to see me."

 

"Right now I think he's watching out for Madi."

 

"He is, he's a big teddy bear with protective instincts. He knows Madi is important." 

 

They continue walking, sharing small details about their lives, favorite color, most embarrassing moments, favorite subjects. Clarke and Lexa soaked each other in like sponges and couldn't get enough. The joined in on conversations with the group they were with too. When they finally found a good spot to set up for the day and get ready for the turtles, Clarke couldn't help but ask, "Lex, if everyone you work with is here, who...is running your restaurant?"

 

Lexa snorts and laughs, "I close on certain days. Today is one of those days. I've always loved sea turtles and watching them rush into the ocean. So I always closed down when it was that time of year."

 

Clarke smiles and sits in a beach chair while Madi plays in the sand with Pauna. Everyone sets up and runs to the water afterwards, enjoying the time together. Clarke only sits in the chair and watches as everyone gets in. Madi tries to get Clarke to go but it doesn't work. Lexa is standing in the water with Madi and Raven sighs.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"Clarke… she hardly gets into the water anymore."

 

"Why?"

 

Raven grows silent and Lexa knows immediately why. Raven sees the understanding on Lexa's face, "She told you?"

 

"Yes. I'll be right back. Madi, could you stay with Raven?"

 

Madi nods and smiles when Raven picks her up and walks her out a little further into the water. Lexa goes back to their spot, "Clarke are you coming in?"

 

"No, Lex, I'm okay. There are a lot of people."

 

"It's a nice day for the beach."

 

"Lexa… I don't feel comfortable taking my clothes off to show my bathing suit underneath." 

 

Lexa goes into the bag she brought and pulls out a pair of shorts, "Aha!" She grabs her towel and takes Clarke's hand.

 

"Lexa what are you doing?"

 

"I'll wrap the towel around you, take off your pants and put those on. They're swim trunks, you don't have to take off your shirt either but it gives you a chance to get in the water with the rest of us." 

 

Clarke could nearly cry, no one had thought of this before but Lexa had, and it gave Clarke a newfound sense of confidence. It was small but it was there. When she finishes changing, Lexa takes her hand and holds it while they walk to the water. Clarke laughs and holds on tight while Lexa leads the way. When the water hits her, she gasps at how cold it is but eventually they make it out to their friends and Madi is cheering along with everyone else. It was liberating and Clarke never felt so free. Another small piece of Finn gone. They play in the water for what feels like hours, turning pruny and tan. Clarke tosses around a water frisbee and laughs as she watches Murphy dive for it in the water. Madi stands close to Clarke and they share in laughter and fun. Lexa can only watch from a distance, a smile on her face.

 

Octavia and Lincoln come up, "Hey boss, I see you managed to get Clarke out here. Great thinking with the shorts!" Lincoln rushes into the water and scoops a giggling Madi into his arms and runs around the water. Octavia stays with Lexa, her arms crossed, "I was wrong about you."

 

Lexa turns her head, "About what?"

 

"You're not this horrible person I made you out to be. I owe you an apology."

 

"You're forgiven, but I was never mad at you. Clarke is your best friend, you wanted to protect her." 

 

"Take care of them, Lexa. Clarke is smitten over you and I can tell that you are too. Remember that Madi is also apart of Clarke's life. A lot of people can't handle that."

 

Lexa stays quiet as she watches Octavia go out with everyone else. She smiles at Clarke when she waves at her. It was in that moment that Lexa made the decision. She would go to hell and back for those two girls out there with no questions asked. Lexa was ready for it, a future with Clarke and Madi was all she could see and she loved every minute of it. With the decision made, and her heart content, she goes out with everyone else and has fun with her family.

 

After playing for a while, they come back to shore and watch as the people who were protecting the turtles come out and place buckets down onto the floor. Madi is standing with Clarke and Lexa, pointing out that she was excited to see it. Everyone was, it was a magnificent sight to behold. The volunteers announced that the turtles were ready to go and gave a history of what sea turtles did. And slowly, one by one, they tip the buckets over and thousands of baby sea turtles rush as quickly as they can into the ocean. Pauna barks and sits next to Madi as they watch the event. Clarke and Lexa only smile and capture pictures. But Lexa takes one that becomes her absolute favorite, and later on it becomes her screen saver for her phone. It was a picture of Clarke hugging Madi and kisses her cheek. It made Lexa's heart melt at all the love that Clarke had for her daughter. 

 

__________

 

After they get back to Clarke's house, everyone relaxes for a bit before heading home. Raven and Anya saying that they're excited to babysit Madi so that Clarke and Lexa can have their date. Madi was excited too, Raven always taught her how to make things go boom. 

 

"It's science, Clarke. Don't deny the girl science!"

 

"Raven Reyes, if my daughter comes home tonight with eyebrows missing, you and me are going to have a problem."

 

Madi could only laugh at her aunt and mother. After they leave, Lexa says goodbye and that she'll see Clarke later. Madi hugs Pauna and Lexa and walks them to the door. After the house is empty, Clarke scoops Madi up into her arms and rushes her up the stairs and directly into the shower.

 

"Mommy." She yawns.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Do I have to take a nap?"

 

"Yes you do."

 

"But…" She yawns again, "I'm not sleepy."

 

"Sorry pretty girl, that's the rule."

 

"Okay mommy."

 

Immediately after putting Madi down for a nap, she falls asleep. Clarke is left in silence, her own thoughts going towards tonight and what her date with Lexa would be like. One question constantly popping into her head, would she finally be able to kiss those damn beautiful lips?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	7. Doesn't the Night Go Slow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter of Clexa. I hope you all enjoy! So sorry for the delay guys. Life has been busy but please be kind as you read this chapter. I ran into writers block and kept working through it. Be kind as all mistakes are mine!

Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. Clarke showered and was busy rummaging through her closet to find the best thing to wear for the night when her phone rings. She smiles when she sees it's from her mother.

 

"Mom, what a surprise! What can I do for you this wonderful evening?"

 

_ "Clarke, I'm not really up for sarcasm?" _

 

Clarke only laughs, "No sarcasm mom, is everything okay?"

 

_ "Perfect! I wanted to call and let you know that your father and I have finally found a buyer for the house!". _

 

Clarke stops rummaging for an outfit and sits on the bed, the smile on her face, "Mom that's great! You and dad are gonna come out here right? Madi and I are really looking forward to it!"

 

_ "You would think my adult daughter would be angry that her parents are moving up to the same town." _

 

"Nonsense, I love you and dad. This is a wonderful opportunity to make new memories for Madi. Plus it's nice to know you guys are gonna be so close."

 

_ "It is nice. So tell me, what's going on with you? I feel like we haven't had our normal girl talk." _

 

She laughs and lays down on the bed, "Well, I went to the beach with the gang and watched sea turtles hatch and crawl back into the ocean."

 

_ "How did Madi like it?" _

 

"She loved it but was more obsessed with Lexa than anyone else."

 

_ "And who, pray tell, is Lexa?" _

 

Shit, she hadn't meant to say her name out loud but the smile she had on her face gave away just how she was feeling, "You remember Lexa, the woman who became your daughters hero with the breakfast burritos." She can hear Abby sigh through the phone and can sense the smile on her mother's face.

 

_ "Ah, so you've been spending more time with Lexa. And is she a good person?" _

 

Clarke's eyes go dreamy and she blushes, thankful her mother can't see it, "Mom, Lexa is excellent. She's kind, caring, and the best part? She and Madi get along so well it's like looking at two peas in a pod."

 

_ "Clarke that's excellent! I'm so glad you're starting to venture out. Now we want to meet this mysterious Lexa one day." _

 

"Mom, I would like that." The line goes quiet for a second, Clarke wondering if her mother hung up accidentally or simply lost service. She's about to hang up when she hears Abby talk again.

 

_ "Clarke, are you okay with this… friendship?"  _

 

And the blonde can hear the worry from her mother. She couldn't get angry with Abby, after all, she had seen her daughter at her lowest points in life and it had scared her mother and father. They had been there for her through it all and she owed them so much. 

 

"Yes mom. This one… I don't know how to explain it but it's different. Lexa and I connect on a different level. Our conversations are easy, our banter is funny, it's almost like taking a breath of fresh air."

 

_ "Okay baby girl, I trust you. Now I've got to get going. Your father has dinner reservations for us." _

 

"Haha go mom, enjoy and tell dad we love him?"

 

_ "Will do. Love you sweetheart." _

 

"Love you mom." She hangs up and throws her phone to the side and stares up at the ceiling. That was the first time she had actually been honest to what she felt for Lexa. That was new and scary and amazing at the same time. How is it Lexa became such a big part of her life? It didn't seem possible, but here it was, happening little by little. Clarke sighs as she gets up to change, so much for taking a break on relationships.

 

____________

 

As she finishes changing, the doorbell rings and she climbs down the stairs and opens it. Standing outside her front door was Raven with a grin on her face, "Rae, what are you doing here?"

 

"Well, I couldn't wait for you to bring Madi to me so I stopped by with Anya. We figured we could take her to Chuck E. Cheese."

 

As she opened the screen door and lets Raven in, her face morphs into disgust, "Please don't take my child to that infested germ place."

 

"Wow, infested germ place. Clarke we've got to work on your phrases. But that's for another day. Tell me, is Madi ready?"

 

Clarke shakes her head and sits on the couch followed by Raven, "No. She's still asleep. I'll wake her in a bit."

 

"Clarke."

 

"Raven?"

 

"What was that at the beach today?"

 

"What was what exactly?"

 

"Clarke, no se haga el tonto." [ _ Clarke, don't play dumb.]  _

 

"I'm not, I just want to know what you mean."

 

Raven shifts her body to stare fully at Clarke, mindful of the limited mobility she has from the brace, "I'm talking about the beach and when we all got in the water."

 

Clarke blushes, "Rae, I'm not ready to share that yet." 

 

Raven holds her hands up, "I understand. But know I'm here and it was nice to see you smile today in the water."

  
  


"It was nice to just be in the water, Rae." 

 

They sit in comfortable silence as the minutes tick by. Clarke stands up,"I'm going to get Madi ready. I'll pack an overnight bag okay?"

 

"Sounds good. Anya and myself can't wait to take her. Shes gonna have a lot of fun."

 

"Raven Reyes, please no explosions? I want my baby girl to have even eyebrows when she comes home."

 

Raven sighs, "Party pooper."

 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Clarke goes up the stairs and tries to wake Madi up. When it was the middle of the day and a long day at that, Madi fought to stay asleep for as long as possible and didn't like to be woken up. Clarke does her best, fighting with the toddler that clung to her pillows and squirmed to get away from the hand trying to wake her up.

 

"Mommy, sleep."

 

"Baby I know but come on you've got to wake up now."

 

"Sleep."

 

"Madi, Aunt Raven is downstairs and she's gonna take you to spend the night at her house. Wouldn't you like that?"

 

As if she were a zombie, Madi slowly gets up and mumbles, her hair in odd places from her nap. Clarke laughs as she gathers something for Madi to change in to. Madi sits quietly on the end of her bed and watches her mother move about her room. She grabs a pair of shorts and a t-shirt along with her light up shoes, Madi yawns again and rubs her eyes. Clarke stands in front of her and hands her the clothes, "Okay kiddo, I'm gonna step out, change and then we'll go downstairs."

 

"Mommy, could I bring my favorite pajamas?"

 

"Of course. Quickly now, Raven is waiting."

 

Madi smiles and waits for her mom to close the door. When it's shut, she starts to change and thinks about what else she could bring to Raven's house. Maybe a few coloring books and some crayons, her new book she was reading, Moby Dick. It was a modified version made for kids and Madi was in love with every page so far. She finishes putting her shorts on and goes to grab the book and puts it next to her shoes. She opens her door and yells out that she's ready. Clarke comes in and laughs at the small pile of books she has stacked. Madi never liked to go anywhere unprepared. She waits for Clarke to help her tie her shoes and then together they pack her overnight bag. 

 

_________

 

Lexa is on the phone trying her hardest to get reservations to a new place in town, "Max, I need this tonight please?"

 

" _ Lexa just because you cater some events doesn't mean I can magically get seats for you. I've got a full class tonight." _

 

Lexa throws her hands up in the air, "Max come on, I know you can pull some strings. Please, I need those two seats."

 

_ "Lexa, I meant what I said. I have a full class and if I bring in two more people I'll be over ratio and the people across the street will call code enforcement." _

 

"I can give them my aunts number."

 

The woman laughs over the phone, " _ Why is this so important all of a sudden? You've never liked art." _

 

"Well… I might be opening up to it."

 

There's a sigh and Lexa knows she's won the argument, " _ Let me see what I can do, Lex. Give me ten minutes I'll get back to you." _

 

"Max, you're great! Thank you!" She hangs up the phone and puts it down to charge. Before she has time to do anything else, Pauna is barking and letting her know that someone is at the door. When she opens it, her sister is staring at her.

 

"Anya what are you doing here?"

 

"Came by to pick up the kid. She's staying overnight with us while you and Clarke go on that date. Speaking of which, where are you planning to take her?"

 

"Pinot's Palette."

 

"That place that lets you drink wine and paint?"

 

"The very same." 

 

A laugh from her sister has her glaring and crossing her arms. Anya looks at her and tries to keep a straight face but fails miserably and continues to laugh, "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

 

"Lex… you can't paint for shit."

 

"And?"

 

"Lexa Woods you said so yourself that you'd never step foot into Max's shop."

 

"Yeah well things change. Clarke likes to paint so I figured we would try it."

 

"Ah, the plot thickens."

 

"Did you come over here just to make fun of me, Anya?"

 

"No, but that's just more fun for me. I came to talk to you about something else." She walks to the kitchen and sits down at the bar, Pauna coming by and sniffing the older Woods woman. Anya smiles and pets him, laughing when he starts to shake his leg. Lexa walks around the other side and grabs a beer from the fridge for her sister. Anya takes it with a thanks and opens it to take a swig. 

 

"What did you want to talk about?"

 

The dirty blonde sighs as she sets the beer down, there was no easy way to say this to her sister. "Are you going to be honest with Clarke?"

 

An eyebrow raises, "Honest as in?"

 

"Alexandria Woods, are you going to tell Clarke about your frivolous behavior with women in the past?"

 

"Anya, that's none of your business."

 

"You're right, but you should tell her."

 

"Why?"

 

"Lexa she has a right to know."

 

Her phone rings at that moment and she answers it, "Max?"

 

" _ You are so fucking lucky I love you. Two people just cancelled on me. The class starts in an hour." _

 

"Max you're the best! How much do I owe you?"

 

" _ $70." _

 

"Done! Max thank you again." She hangs up and watches Anya stand up and walk to the front door.

 

"Anya wait."

 

The older Woods raises her hands, "Look Lex, I'm on your side here. I've always been on your side. You don't have to go into detail about anything you don't want to. I'm just saying be honest in case one of your ex lovers tries to come in and fuck whatever you've got going on up."

 

Lexa sighs, her sister is right as usual, "I'll talk to Clarke on my own time, Anya. But for now, I just want to have a good time tonight, spend my first actual date with Clarke doing something she loves."

 

Anya scrunches her nose, "You are such a sap it makes me sick." She opens the front door and walks out, "Have fun, kid."

 

"Thanks Anya."

 

_______________

 

Fifteen minutes later, Lexa drives across the street and walks up the steps to Clarke's front door. She rings the doorbell and has to take a moment to assess the view in front of her. Clarke always dresses so simple, jeans and a t-shirt but she always manages to look stunning. After a few moments of silence, she smiles, "Hi."

 

And she is met with a beaming smile, lighting up those beautiful blue eyes, "Hey! So you haven't told me where we are going? I wasn't sure how to dress."

 

Lexa smiles, "This...this is good. You look beautiful Clarke."

 

"Lexa, I'm in jeans and a t-shirt. If you think this is good, just wait until I really dress up."

 

Lexa nervously laughs, "What you're wearing is perfect for where we're going. I had to make a phone call but I pulled some strings. Let's get going."

 

The car ride is animated, Clarke talking about work, and how well the business is going. She talks about Madi and the fact that she is starting school soon. She talks about her childhood, and Lexa absorbs it all, listening with rapt attention. This was so simple, and she enjoyed it, just listening to Clarke talk. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'm talking too much aren't I? I've got a bad habit of doing that."

 

"What do you mean? It's not a bad habit at all."

 

Clarke grows quiet and Lexa starts to worry she said something wrong, "Clarke?"

 

"I'm...I'm sorry, Lex. There are still some things I continuously remember about… him. My talking was a pet peeve."

 

Lexa nods her head in understanding, driving silently to her destination. She finds a good parking spot and when she shuts off the car, she looks at Clarke and gently takes her hand, "Clarke Griffin, I know what happened to you in the past stays with you. But I can promise you that you telling me about your day, about your life, will never be a pet peeve. I want to hear about it. Okay?"

 

Clarke blushes slightly and nods her head quietly. Lexa kisses Clarke's fingers and steps out of the car to open the passenger door for her. As they walk, Lexa holds Clarke's hand in her own, fingers clasping tightly together. As if they had been doing this for years, Clarke leans into Lexa's arm and finds comfort. They walk in silence until Clarke recognizes the sign.

 

"Lexa? Oh my God! I've always wanted to do this!"

 

Lexa smiles as she opens the door and lets Clarke walk in, "Surprise!" 

 

Clarke can only laugh at the woman and waits for her to lead the way, watching as Lexa talks to a worker. She's quite beautiful, red hair and very tall. It's clear that Lexa knows her. There's a small hint of doubt growing at the base of Clarke's spine. Was this a one night stand putting in a favor? She tries not to think about it too hard and catches the tail end of the conversation.

 

"Thanks again, Max. I owe you one."

 

"Hmm considering you paid, I'd say we are even. Gonna introduce me?"

 

"Right! Yes, Clarke, this is my good friend Max. Max this is Clarke."

 

The blonde carefully extends her hand out, "It's nice to meet you."

 

Max smiles and shakes Clarke's hand, "The pleasure is all mine. Watch this one, she's like a toddler with paint."

 

"Hey!"

 

Clarke laughs at the small banter and feels a little better.

 

Lexa senses her discomfort and decides to explain a little more, "Max and I went to high school together. She's always loved art and finally managed to become the owner of this place. How are your wife and kids, Max?"

 

Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, Clarke feels instantly better, the spine tingling going away as quick as it came.

 

"Sheila and the boys are good. A handful but I'm happy."

 

"You have two boys?"

 

"Indeed I do. You?"

 

Clarke smiles, "I have a daughter, Madi. She can be rowdy at times."

 

Max smiles, "Let me guess, you wouldn't change it for the world?" 

 

Clarke nods, "Exactly."

 

Max smiles, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Clarke. I'll be sure to have Lexa bring you and Madi around for dinner so you can meet my little family."

 

"I'd like that, Max. Thanks."

 

The redhead smiles as she walks away and claps her hands, "Alright everyone, find your seats. I just want to say welcome to Pinot's Palette, I'm Max and I'll be your artist for tonight. Now before we dive in, please take some time to get drinks, start tabs, buy some snacks. Janet is your bartender this evening."

 

The room is loud and cheery, music playing in the background. Lexa gently pulls out Clarke's chair before she takes a seat in her own.

 

"Would you like a beer, Clarke?"

 

"Sure."

 

"I'll be right back."

 

In the meantime, Clarke takes a look at her station, a paper plate with paints arranged in a specific order, the canvas sitting on the holder, white and inviting. She only looks away when she feels a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that Lexa was back.

 

"I hope Angry Orchard is okay?"

 

"Perfect, actually." 

 

Lexa takes a seat and adjusts herself, her hands shaking slightly as she looks at the canvas in front of her. She could do this, she could this.

 

"Okay class, tonight we are going to be painting The Violet Widow." 

 

____________

 

Clarke is in the process of making the face, her lines coming together perfectly, not really needing much help from the teacher. She looks over to see that Lexa is having trouble, adding a bit too much paint, and trying to fix it. Clarke can only smile as she leans close, "Need some help?"

 

Lexa blushes and wipes her hands on her jeans, "Is it that obvious?"

 

"A little. Here, you're adding just a little too much paint, take your brush and clean it off."

 

Lexa follows the instructions and Clarke takes a hold of Lexa's hand, "Like this, gently let your brush touch the canvas."

 

The brunette can hardly breathe, focusing on Clarke's soft touch, she feels the blood rush to her ears. She tries to steady the erratic heartbeat that she's sure Clarke can hear and she doesn't know if Clarke is just trying to be kind.

 

"I..I'm sorry. Painting and me don't really mix."

 

A laugh escapes those beautiful lips and Lexa knows in this moment that she is useless. She's a useless lesbian and is trying not to melt because a pretty girl is holding her hand and teaching her how to paint. Lexa has to really focus on the voice that starts to speak, "Of course you're an artist. You just create it differently."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Lex, the creations at your restaurant are works of art. It's still art just with your hands and not a paint brush."

 

__________

 

The end of the class comes all too soon, Clarke's piece looking as though Monet himself painted it. Lexa just wants to add her name in macaroni on the bottom to complete the third grade art project she attempted.

 

"Lexa, it's not that bad. I really like it."

 

"Says the woman who paints a masterpiece." 

 

"She's not wrong, Clarke. This is really good. I saw you working ahead of me."

 

Clarke blushes, not a fan of the attention on her art, "Thank you. But it's really no big deal."

 

Sensing the waves of discomfort, Max lets it go and nods her head, "Well, I hope you guys had fun. And Lexa, nice job, it looks good."

 

Lexa glares at her friend and she holds her hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm being honest here."

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, "Thank you, Max. It was a pleasure meeting you."

 

"Likewise, Clarke. I hope to see you again. I'll get with Lexa and we can plan dinner."

 

"I'd like that." 

 

After the final picture and a last goodbye, Clarke and Lexa are walking back to the car. It's quiet and as they drive off, Clarke smiles, it seemed like she was doing that all too often, and looks over at the woman driving her home.

 

"Lex, I had a lot of fun tonight."

 

She reaches over and holds her hand, "I'm glad you did. Who knows maybe I'll become a pair ter after all."

 

And the mood becomes even lighter than before, the car filled with laughter and small talk all over again. 

 

Clarke watches as Lexa pulls up to a small food truck, "Sorry, I'm kinda hungry and this is my favorite stop. Wanna grab a bite?"

 

"I'd like that. I'm pretty hungry too."

 

So they walk to the truck and Lexa orders the two specials. Clarke finds a table and sits while Lexa comes up with their drinks. 

 

"You didn't tell me the food truck you like has a perfect view of the beach?"

 

"What can I say? I'm a woman of mystery, Clarke."

 

"Hmm, you sure about that Cassanova?"

 

Before Lexa can reply, her number is being called. Clarke takes the alone time to see a message she received from Anya.

 

_ Anya [picture message 9:45 P.M.]: we may or may not have gotten your daughter and Raven matching tattoos. _

 

Clarke groans as she sees Raven and Madi with their arms out as they show off matching skulls with flames. 

 

_ Anya [9:47 P.M.]: In Raven's defense, you did say no explosions. This was the better and safer option. _

 

Lexa comes back and sees the look on Clarke's face, "What's wrong?"

 

"Oh nothing, but on the off chance that I murder your sister and Raven, would you help me hide the bodies?" She hands her phone over and shows Lexa the picture. 

 

Lexa laughs, "That's pretty cute, Clarke, you have to admit it."

 

"I guess. I'll let it slide this time." Clarke taps the number to dial it and waits for the familiar voice. 

 

" _ Mommy?" _

 

She beams at the sleepy sound of her daughter, "Hi little love. I'm sorry to wake you."

 

A giggle is overheard, " _ I not sleeping yet mommy. I was waiting to say goodnight." _

 

"Did you have fun?"

 

" _ Lots!! I won a big prize!! Are you having fun with Lexa?" _

 

"I am. Would you like to talk to her?"

 

" _ Yes please!" _

 

Clarke hands the phone over, "Someone wants to talk to you."

 

Lexa is confused but takes the phone, "Hello?"

 

" _ Goodnight Lexa! Thank you for taking mommy on a date. I hope you guys go on another one and another one." _

 

"I hope so too little one. And you're more than welcome but I'm hoping you'll come with us?"

 

" _ Okay! I gotta go now, bye Lexa, goodnight! Love you!" _

 

"Goodnight little one. Here's your mother."

 

"Goodnight my little love. I love you."

 

" _ I love you more!" _

 

"And I love you most. Sweet dreams baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

She hangs up the phone and puts it back into her purse, "I'm sorry."

 

"No need to apologize. She's an important piece of your life, I'd never stop you from talking to her."

 

"I appreciate that. So… what did you get me?"

 

"Hmm well, I wasn't sure how you felt about crab so I got you the best fried chicken sandwich and fries anyone has ever tasted."

 

"I'll be the judge of that."

 

Lexa laughs as Clarke takes a bite and really savors it, chewing slowly and letting the flavor dance on her tongue. 

 

"Wow, you weren't kidding."

 

"Told you."

 

They eat, focused on the sounds of the ocean and the boats far out at sea. A small breeze picks up and Clarke shivers, moving closer to Lexa. It isn't even a thought when Lexa takes off her jacket and wraps it around Clarke. The blonde smiles and curls herself closer to Lexa as they keep talking about everything and nothing, just passing time peacefully together. After an hour, Clarke starts to feel the day and tries to hide a yawn. Lexa notices it right away.

 

"I should probably get you home."

 

"No I'm okay."

 

"Clarke, we had a busy day. You need sleep especially if you're gonna pick Madi up. She's going to have tales to tell I'm guessing."

 

"Maybe you're right."

 

And so they walked back to the car, neither one of them being shy about holding hands. It's a soft gesture, one that speaks promises of a future, a chance to do this again. They don't let go even while they drive home, Lexa drawing small circles absentmindedly on the back of Clarke's hand. The movement spikes her heart rate a little more than it normally should. She tries not to be nervous but she is. Because those circles are drawing around her heart and making her want things that she really shouldn't be. Like the feel of rough hands on her body. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she hears Lexa.

 

"Clarke? We're home."

 

"Oh...oh yeah… umm…" She carefully undoes her seatbelt and starts to open the door, Lexa is already meeting her halfway and helping her step out of the car. They walk up to Clarke's door and Clarke starts to feel a little panicked until she notices Lexa's face.

 

"Lex?"

 

"Clarke… I… want to tell you something."

 

"Okay?" The confusion is evident in her voice.

 

"I'm not the best person."

 

"Come again?"

 

She sighs and walks to the porch swing to take a seat, "Clarke, I'm a player. Women flaunt themselves at me and I take what I want. It's how I've always been."

 

"Mmhmm." 

 

"Until you, Clarke. I… well I've enjoyed my time with you and my ultimate goal isn't to get you into bed. I just wanted you to know."

 

Clarke smiles, "Lexa, you think I didn't know you were a player?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Lex, I see the way women look at you. You're sexy, funny, you're a catch. I've known since I first met you."

 

"Then why did you agree to meet me and talk to me?"

 

"Well, 2 reasons. The first, I had to make up for yelling at you that day with my daughter."

 

"And the second?"

 

"Lex, everyone deserves a chance. I wouldn't be here right now if I thought all you wanted was a one night stand."

 

Blue eyes meet green and they move closer together, Clarke reveling at the feel of Lexa's hands on her back. It soft and nearly there but Clarke feels the fireworks go off as Lexa's lips brush against her own. 

 

Lexa feels light headed, Clarke's lips are as soft as she imagined they would be. Before she knows it, she's being pulled in tighter and their kisses become more urgent, demanding, almost like they were starving and now they couldn't get enough. And in reality, they were starving, busy dancing around the lines between flirtatious and serious. The kiss is amazing until Clarke pulls away leaving Lexa to trail after her lips.

 

Her voice comes out a whisper, "Easy there, Casanova. Let's...not get ahead of ourselves."

 

Lexa takes a deep breath as she touches their foreheads together, "I think you're right. I'd...better get home."

 

"I think that might be best."

 

They kiss again and say their goodnights. Both women going home and doing nothing but think about a kiss that had been kept aside for far too long. 


	8. An Interesting Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another update! You guys I LOVED writing this entire chapter! A lot of fluff, some drama, oh boy. I hope you all enjoy and be kind as all mistakes are mine!

3 weeks. 3 glorious weeks were filled with Clarke and Madi. Lexa had taken Clarke on eight more dates with just the two of them, and eight more dates had included Madi. Lexa enjoyed every single second of it, her mood lifting and showing in her work and food at the restaurant. She was busier than normal, her restaurant reaching full capacity and a longer line than usual out the door. But she doesn't mind, keeping busy keeps her from dwelling too much on two things. She tries to avoid it but Anya stops her in the kitchen.

 

"You've been avoiding me."

 

A sigh and an eye roll comes from Lexa, "Have not. Been busy, see the rush out there?"

 

"Bullshit."

 

"Anya what do you want from me?"

 

"Lexa, you're pissed because the people coming to inspect this place and try the food have been pushing the date back constantly. Not to mention you haven't managed to create anything new to wow them."

 

Lexa rings a bell, "Order up for table 18!" 

 

Octavia comes through and picks it up only to walk off again.

 

Lexa takes a moment, giving the reins to Bellamy, "In my office."

 

Anya follows her sister and closes the door. Lexa takes a seat in the swivel chair and pulls put a small notebook and slides it across the desk. Anya takes it and looks inside, new ideas that have all been crossed out.

 

"I've tried to think and create and mix. How does Raven put it?  _ No tengo nada. _ " [ _ I have nothing.] _

 

Anya continues to flip through the notebook and sees her sister really has tried, "I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine, Anya. I'll be okay. Why don't you go ahead and take off with Raven? You were supposed to leave an hour ago."

 

"You sure? I can stay?"

 

"Nah, the newbies are doing alright. I may leave soon too."

 

"Alright, well I hope you work past this." She slides the notebook back.

 

"You and me both." Lexa puts it away in a drawer and says goodbye to her sister. As she walks back into the kitchen, Bellamy is taking a minute to build a plate.

 

"Everything good, boss?"

 

"Peachy. Where are we with orders?"

 

"New order came through, they want your keto friendly burger."

 

Lexa laughs, " I can do that." And she gets to work. It's nice sometimes, working so much that you can't think. Especially when there's a deadline and you've got nothing to show for it. As the day progresses, Octavia leaves along with Lincoln and Bellamy. Tonight her new staff were on their own. She wasn't worried, most of them were skilled in waiting tables already. She was just amazed that she needed to expand her crew. They were good kids and fast ok their feet, eager to prove themselves to Lexa. It was nice to see a change in the younger kids sometimes. As she finishes up her last order, she notices someone walk into the restaurant.

 

Lexa recognizes her instantly and notices that Clarke is on the verge of tears. She calls for the cook to come back from break and take over. She wipes her hands on the towel attracted to her belt and walks out to Clarke. 

 

"Hey, what's going on?"

 

"It's…"

 

And Lexa can only think about one person, "Is Madi okay?"

 

Clarke walks to the back and towards Lexa's office. They may have had one or two make out sessions there that Clarke can only think to walk in and talk privately. Lexa follows and closes the door after them.

 

"Clarke what's going on, you're scaring me?"

 

The blonde takes a deep breath, "My mom called. My dad…" She starts to cry and Lexa can do nothing but hug the woman.

 

"What's going on?"

 

Clarke takes a moment to collect herself. She wipes the tears and clears her throat, "My dad was in a car accident and they are taking him in for surgery. I've gotta get back home."

 

"Then go, what can I do?"

 

"Right now, nothing. I've got to ask Raven if she can watch Madi tonight. I'm not going to take her there." She starts to dial the number but stops when she feels a hand over hers.

 

"Clarke, Raven and my sister are gone. They are out scouting for wedding spots."

 

"Shit, I can probably convince O."

 

"I'm sorry Clarke but Lincoln and Octavia are also busy."

 

Clarke starts to stress as she realizes that Murphy and Bellamy were also leaving out of town, "I've got no choice. I need to take her with me."

 

Lexa stands up and leans against her desk, "Where is Madi now?"

 

"I was busy today so I dropped her off at a daycare center. I'm supposed to pick her up at 6."

 

Lexa looks at her watch, "It's only 5 now. Go home and pack a bag. I can take care of Madi tonight."

 

Right away Clarke starts to refuse, "Lexa no. I can't do that to you."

 

"Clarke it's no problem at all. I'm assuming she's at Skaikru Daycare?"

 

"Lexa please… I'm not going to just throw my daughter on you."

 

"You're not. I'm offering to help you. Clarke you need to be with your mother. And I understand Madi is a smart girl, but sometimes even adults need the chance to just fall apart too. Now go. I'll take care of Madi."

 

Clarke pulls Lexa into a deep kiss and pulls away, "Thank you so much, Lexa. I appreciate this. Here." She gives her house key to the brunette, "You can bring Pauna over and spend the night. That way it's not too much on you."

 

"Clarke…" She accepts the key, "It's not too much for me but it'll be more comfortable for Madi to be in her home."

 

"I'll send you a text with a list of numbers to contact if anything happens. If I don't answer my cell, you can call my mom or the hospital I'm going to."

 

Lexa sighs, "Clarke, you're stalling. Go get your stuff and get to your dad. Madi and I will be fine. I'll text you throughout the night so you don't have to worry."

 

"Thank you again, Lexa." And just like that the blonde is out the door in a flash. Lexa watches her leave and looks down at the key in her hands.

 

"Okay Lexa. We can do this. It's just you and the kid. Set ground rules and stick to them even though she's adorable and a bit sneaky." 

 

__________

 

6 rolls around faster than normal. Lexa stands outside the daycare center with her hands in her pockets. She takes the steps two at a time and opens the door where she is greeted by yelling kids and the smell of crayola paint. She notices Madi in a corner, coloring away while the other kids run around the room. 

 

"Hi, welcome to Skaikru Daycare. My name is Wells Jaha. Are we picking up a child?"

 

"Umm yes, Madi Griffin."

 

She watches the man take out a sign in book and then dig around in a drawer for a set of papers. Meanwhile she hears Madi above all the noise, "Lexa!!!!" A weight crashes into her as small arms grip around her waist.

 

"Hey! What's got you so excited kiddo?"

 

"You're here to pick me up! I've only been picked up by mommy!"

 

"She's right. I don't have you written down as a contact who can pick Madi up."

 

Lexa stares at the man wondering what's going to happen until he sighs, "I'm not supposed to do this. But sign here. Seeing as Madi knows you. And please tell Clarke to add you the next time she comes in."

 

"I will. Thank you."

 

Madi takes Lexa's hand and has her practically running out the door, "Come on Lexa!"

 

"Okay, okay, slow down." 

 

Once she manages to get Madi into her carseat, Madi asks the question Lexa was afraid to answer, "Lexa, why isn't mommy picking me up?"

 

Lexa buckles the seatbelt and makes sure Madi is strapped into the seat safely, "Your mom had to go to the hospital sweetheart." She can see the panic in the little girl's eyes.

 

"What happened to mommy??"

 

"Nothing sweetheart. Mommy is okay, but grandpa got into a car accident and is at the hospital. Mommy had to go and make sure he was okay."

 

Madi starts to cry a little, "Why c..couldn't she take me?"

 

Lexa wipes the tears, "Well, mommy didn't want you to worry about Grandpa too much so she asked me to watch you tonight and keep you company."

 

Madi nods and sniffles, her feelings a little hurt but she understands why her mother let Lexa take care of her tonight.

 

"What were you and mommy going to do today."

 

"Go grocery shopping for dinner! We were making one of my favorite foods, cheater tacos."

 

Lexa raises a brow, "Cheater tacos?"

 

Madi giggles at the look and nods, "I could show you everything we get to make it! Lexa could we also have ice cream?" Her eyes go wide and he bottom lip juts out, making Lexa want to say yes right away. But she stops herself.

 

"Hmm, maybe after dinner we'll see about the ice cream. Come on let's go shopping."

 

__________

 

Clarke makes it to the hospital in record time. She might have broken a few speeding laws and ran a few red lights but this was her father. She had to get to him, make sure he was alright. So she slams her way into the ER, eyes scanning and looking for a familiar face. There's no one she recognizes so she goes to the nurse, "I'm here to see my father, Jake Griffin."

 

"Down the hall, take the elevator to the ICU. Your mother is waiting for you." 

 

So she does, her heart in her throat the entire time. She feels like any moment she'll collapse and pass out. The elevator dings and she steps inside, the smell finally hitting her that she's in a sterilized place. She takes a few deep breaths to try and calm herself before she finds her mother. It works, helping to calm her heart rate enough that she can walk out of the elevator when it's her floor. It doesn't take long to find Abigail Griffin, she sits in a chair looking awkward, her mother has always been in scrubs on her feet, busy looking at her pager, or yelling at an intern for messing up a chart. Seeing the woman sitting in a waiting chair makes her look small, fragile even. Clarke quickly makes her way and touches her mother's arm.

 

"Mom?"

 

And the older woman breaks, her eyes flooding with unshed tears as she grips on to her daughter as tightly as she can. Clarke can do nothing but hold the older woman and try to provide as much comfort as possible. 

 

"Mom what do we know?"

 

Abby takes a moment to collect herself, clearing the tears and wiping her nose with a tissue, "Not much. He was on the phone with me when it happened. Some guy ran a red light and slammed into your father. His truck rolled into a ditch." She starts to fall apart again and Clarke doesn't mean to be so stern but she shakes her mother.

 

"Mom, what did they tell you?"

 

"He has a broken wrist and ankle, a few shattered ribs, which is why the surgery."

 

"What did the ribs puncture?"

 

"His lung, Clarke."

 

And Clarke has to keep from falling apart too. She takes a deep breath and focuses on the clock above her. This was going to be a long wait and she better prepare herself for the worst. But she prays to whatever God is listening that she doesn't have to prepare for that. She doesn't think she could survive the pain of losing her father. After hours pass, she finally checks her phone, message after message from Lexa appears but she can only smile and laugh at them.

 

_ Lexa [6:02 P.M.]: Don't freak out. Just wanted to let you know I'm getting Madi now. _

 

_ Lexa [6:15 P.M.]: A man named Wells Jaha said to please write my name on the pick up list? He let her come with me though since she knew me… also we are making cheater tacos? And she asked about ice cream. _

 

_ Lexa [6:16 P.M.]: She also asked about you and I told her the truth. But she seems okay. Heading to the store now. _

 

_ Lexa [6:49 P.M.]: We have been wandering the aisles of the grocery store looking for a specific can of beans for cheater tacos. She keeps saying it's a red can?? _

 

_ Lexa [7:01 P.M.]: Never mind. We found it and it's a yellow can. Now we are walking to the ice cream. _

 

_ Lexa [7:30 P.M.]: I hope you don't mind all these texts. Just wanted to keep you updated. I hope everything is okay. _

 

Abby notices the smile on Clarke's face as she reads her texts but decides not to push. Instead she closes her eyes and leans her head back, hoping they would tell her something about her husband soon.

  
  


__________

 

The trip to the grocery store isn't as easy as Lexa pictured it would be. Then again, she's never had a 5 year old in tow either. She stays patient as Madi takes her up and down every aisle, trying to find everything needed to make dinner perfect tonight. Chips is the first stop, needing to find the right fritos, then it's the right can of beans. But Lexa doesn't mind it, enjoying the stories Madi tells about daycare or her mother. When they finally have everything they need, she buckles the young girl into her car seat. Before they drive home, Madi asks to listen to Disney Radio. And Lexa again can't say no. So they sing along to every song that plays. 

 

Lexa texts Clarke to keep her updated. But she feels like she becomes too excessive so she stops. As she sets the items down to make dinner, Madi is upstairs and changing to help make the food. 

 

"I'm ready!" 

 

Lexa finds a knife to cut the onions and tomatoes, "You washed your hands?"

 

"I did see!" She holds both hands palms up.

 

Lexa smiles, "I don't know. I think I see a spot."

 

"What? Where?" She turns her hands to face them and rolls her eyes when she realizes it's a joke.

 

"Madi Griffin, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

 

"No! Lexa please may I help make dinner?"

 

Lexa takes a small knife and a large tomato, "Come stand on the stool."

 

Madi does as told and stands on a stool that makes her a little taller to reach the counter. Lexa takes her hands and shows her to hold the tomato in her weaker hand and cut with her dominant. Madi takes every word in and carefully does as instructed. They dice the tomatoes together, and chop the onions, until Madi climbs down from the stool and walks to the fridge. Lexa places everything to the side and watches the small girl as she pulls out a package of ground beef. 

 

"Now we gotta prepare the meat. We need onion powder, garlic powder, salt, pepper, and the red bottle that has a guy with a mustache."

 

Lexa laughs at the description but finds that Madi is correct. She pulls out all the ingredients and puts them on the counter. Madi smiles and points at what goes in first and how much to put in.

 

"Mommy says never too much to make it salty but enough to make the meat smell good."

 

Lexa smiles as she adds a bit more seasonings, "Your mother is a smart woman. So now that we have the meat prepared and mixed, what do we do now?"

 

"Lexa I'm little, I can't do it all!"

 

The comment has Lexa doubling over with laughter, "I'm sorry, kiddo. Where are your pans?" 

 

_________

 

Lexa can't deny it, dinner smelled heavenly. Madi had instructed her on how to cook everything, all by memory. Then she added the beans, chili beans to be exact, they were Madi's favorite. She wasn't sure where the fritos came in but her question was soon answered. After everything was cooked, Madi opened the whole bag and had Lexa dump it all into the food. She finally understood why it was called cheater tacos. Instead of an actual corn tortilla, you had the corn chips. It was genius if she really thought about it. Ans the taste? Lexa was in love with the meal and the simplicity of it. They wash dishes afterwards and Madi asks a question.

 

"Did you like it?"

 

"Madi this was really good. And if it's okay with you and your mom, I'd like to add this to my menu at the restaurant."

 

She nearly dropped the plate she was drying, "Really??!! You like it that much?!"

 

"It was really good! I'd put it on my menu and put your name on it, 'Madi's Cheater Tacos'. I'd like to give this to the food critic whenever she comes in."

 

Madi hugs Lexa tightly, "Thank you! Oh my goodness thank you so much!"

 

After they clean the kitchen spotless, Madi convinces Lexa to have an ice cream and watch two movies before bed. So Madi puts Auntie Mame in and they sit on the couch together. Madi snuggles close to Lexa, curling into her side and eats her ice cream. Lexa's heart melts and puts an arm around the small child. Pauna lays on the floor by the couch, keeping an eye on the door for the evening. They finish the movie and Lexa switches it to a Disney movie and on Netflix. They settle with Hercules and sing the first few songs. Madi doesn't make it even half way through before she falls asleep, clinging tightly to Lexa. She carefully scoops up the little girl into her arms and carries her to bed.She tucks her in, turns on the nightlight and heads downstairs again. As she sits down, she feels her phone vibrate. The caller ID has her picking it up quickly, "Hey, how's it going?" She whispers, not wanting to wake Madi.

 

" _ It's going. I'm sorry I haven't answered your texts. I've seen them though. I hope Madi wasn't a handful?" _

 

"Clarke, Madi was great. We made dinner, had some ice cream. I just put her to bed."

 

" _ Let me guess, you caved and let her watch 2 movies before bed?" _

 

The silence has Clarke laughing gently over the phone and Lexa blushes and smiles at the sound, "Hey, she's cute okay. It's hard to say no. Do you know the pout she gives? I nearly let her have a second ice cream."

 

" _ I'm glad you didn't. She wouldn't have gone to sleep." _

 

"So I have some control."

 

_ "Okay, I'll rate your control a 5 out of 10." _

 

"Thank you very much." 

 

They stay silent for a second. Lexa doesn't realize how much Clarke needed this. Just the sound of Lexa's voice makes her feel calm and slightly better than before. Almost like everything is going to be okay. Lexa doesn't mind the silence, letting Clarke have a moment to think things through.

 

"Clarke I wanted to ask something."

 

" _ Sure go ahead." _

 

"Well, those cheater tacos were… really good and I wanted to have your permission to use them as a new item on my menu. Madi would get the credit, Madi's cheater tacos."

 

" _ You mean you liked them so much you want to give them to the food critic if she ever shows up?" _

 

"I really do. They were fantastic and I wouldn't change anything with the recipe either."

 

" _ How does Madi feel?" _

 

"She hugged me and wouldn't let go and wouldn't stop thanking me."

 

" _ Haha, that's my daughter. I don't mind if you use it for your menu." _

 

"Thank you, Clarke."

 

_ "You're welcome. Shit, Lex, the doctor is walking out. I've gotta go, love you." _

 

The line goes dead and Lexa stares at her phone, her heart racing at the words spoken so easily. She lets out a deep breath, "I love you too." 

 

____________

 

She hangs up her phone quickly and rushes to her mother's side to wake her up. A quick tap on the arm has Abby opening her eyes and all Clarke does is point before Abby is up and walking over to the doctor to meet him halfway. 

 

"Jackson, what's going on?"

 

The man takes off his scrub cap and sighs deeply, "It was touch and go, Abby. But we were able to stabilize him and repair the lung. He's a fighter that man."

 

Clarke and Abby both have tears in their eyes as smiles form on their faces. Jake was going to be okay. They listen to Jackson and discover the therapy that Jake will have to go through to strengthen his lung, the medications he will need to take, Abby already knows this but it's procedure. Jackson lets them know that Jake will be placed in room 1254 and only one person at a time can visit. Clarke automatically gives the first visit to her mom.

 

"Baby, I don't mind waiting."

 

"Mom, even though you tried to be brave, I can tell that you're scared shitless. Go in and see him."

 

"What about you? Where are you staying tonight?"

 

"Mom, I'll stay at home tonight. I'm not leaving you just yet."

 

Abby squeezes her daughter's fingers in thanks and walks to the room to see her husband. Clarke sits in a chair by the front doors and waits her turn. This was going to be a long night and she still had to tell the others. They'd want to know about Jake too. She stretched her arms out, her body being stiff from the anticipation of waiting to hear the news about her father. A weight has been lifted off her shoulders knowing he was okay. 

 

She doesn't realize she fell asleep until she feels a hand tapping her shoulder. Abby is standing above her and smiling, "Go see him and then we'll head home."

 

Clarke nods and yawns while she walks into the room. She can hear the heart monitor beeping it's slow and steady rhythm, telling her that Jake is indeed very much alive. It gives her a comfort she didn't know she needed until now. She finally sees him, laying in the bed with his hand in a cast, and bruises forming across his face and chest. It was hard to see him like this but she forces herself to sit on a chair close to his bed. She knows he's alive, but it's still scary to see him like this, knowing just how close to death he had come. With a sigh, she holds his hand in hers and feels his warmth, it anchors her and helps her feel slightly better. She wouldn't be 100% until he was awake, until she knew just to what extent his injuries were. Even though the blonde knows there's no one in the room, she looks around anyway. 

 

After quickly surveying the area, she kisses her father's cheek, "Goodnight Daddy, I love you." A single tear slips and she wipes it away with quick fingers. She doesn't stay too long, knowing her mother is probably dead on her feet. Sure enough as she walks out of the room, Abby's head is tilted against the wall and her eyes are closed. It's Clarke's turn to wake her mother up and she smiles gently, "Let's go home, mommy." Abby gets up and they walk out of the hospital together, the silence feeling sad and scared. Clarke opts to drive her mother home, Abby protesting every step of the way.

 

"Clarke, I'm fine."

 

"Mom, you're coming with me. You've been so stressed and scared, I don't want you behind the wheel. You are beyond tired, it's clear as day on your face."

 

Abby sighs and throws her hands in the air, "When did I become the child?"

 

Clarke shakes her head and answers in all honesty, "When you threw a tantrum because you didn't get to drive yourself home."

 

Abby stares incredulously at her daughter and a smile breaks through, both Griffin women laughing loudly and holding on to each other. The laughter dies down and they get to the car, Clarke already turning the key in the ignition. Abby climbs in and puts the seatbelt on, a question on the tip of her tongue. She decides to stay quiet though. Clarke knows her mother all too well and sighs before she asks her next question.

 

"Mom, if you don't ask, you're going to explode, what's wrong?"

 

"It's nothing, Clarke."

 

"Bull."

 

"Clarke, are you going to tell the others? You know how much they all love your father."

 

Clarke's fingers tightened around the steering wheel, she forgot about everyone else in all the commotion going on. She would definitely be chewed out for this by Raven and Octavia, "I'll call and tell them in the morning. Right now, let's just get home."

 

Abby agrees and the rest of the ride home is silent. Both women crawl into bed and fall asleep almost immediately. 

 

___________

 

Lexa has always been an early riser but today was different. She wasn't used to taking care of a young child, but she didn't mind it one bit, until now. She wakes up in a panic when she hears tiny feet thundering down the stairs, this wasn't happening. She was hoping for at least another hour, she had to give Clarke credit for doing this every day. Just as she's about to sit up, she feels the tiny body climb up carefully onto the couch. Small hands find their way to Lexa's shirt and she pulls herself up to lay down on Lexa's stomach, her ear pressed against her chest, listening to Lexa's heart. Before she can say anything, Madi is already fast asleep. 

 

Lexa opens her eyes and her heart swoops at the scene, Madi's hair a mess, little pajama shirt hanging off one shoulder, eyes closed and small fists bunched into Lexa's shirt. It's almost instinctive the way Lexa wraps careful arms around the child. She smiles and reaches for her phone on the arm rest and carefully takes a photo of the two of them. She sends it to Clarke with the caption, "Is she always a koala in the mornings?" She doesn't wait for a response, she just puts the phone back down and pulls Madi closer, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. 

 

An hour or two later, Lexa wakes up to find Madi sitting on the floor and a movie playing on Netflix. The little girl beams at her with gray eyes and a smile that is so much like Clarke it nearly takes her breath away.

 

"Good morning, Lexa! I wanted to let you sleep so I gotted my toys and play with them!"

 

Lexa moves from the couch and sits next to Madi, "I can see that. What are we playing?"

 

"Chef! I wanna be one like you!"

 

Lexa smiles widely at that, "Well, what do you say we go into the kitchen and make some breakfast burritos?"

 

"Really? You show me?"

 

"I'll show you." She stands up and holds her hand out for Madi to take. The little girl jumps up into Lexa's arms instead and they laugh as they walk into the kitchen. 

 

_____________

 

Clarke wakes up to the sound of her phone dinging with a text. She opens her eyes and nearly groans at the flood of light coming into the room. As she unlocks the screen, she sees it's a message from Lexa. 

 

" _ Is she always a koala in the mornings?" _

 

Clarke's breath hitches in her throat at the sight of her baby girl wrapped in Lexa's arms fast asleep. Her heart fills with a new kind of love, and it scares her beyond belief. Because Lexa can just walk away from this. If she doesn't want them, doesn't want the burden of a young child, she can leave. This time Madi is old enough to understand what leaving is and it will break her. And Clarke would be broken too. She gets up and tosses the phone to the side, she couldn't think about this right now. She needed to focus on her father. Shit. 

 

She climbs out of bed and opens the door where the smell of coffee hits her. She's quiet as she walks into the kitchen and notices Abby sitting at the table, still wearing the clothes from the night before. The red mug she always drank out of in her hands. Clarke had grown to love and hate that red mug because it meant her mother had yet another early morning at the hospital, but it also meant she was saving lives too. But now? Now it just looked like a regular old mug being held by a regular woman, not the superhero Clarke had come to know. She hates it, the sight of her mother looking so small, so fragile. The blonde sighs as she sits down next to her mother, the older Griffin sliding another mug across the table. They sit in silence, the sadness and tension from the night before seeping its way into the room. It's suffocating and Clarke feels like she can't breathe. Just before she can scream or move, her mother puts the red mug down.

 

"Your father made it through the night. And the doctors say he's going to be okay. He's going to make it, Clarke."

 

And with just those few sentences, the suffocating feeling, the tension, the sadness, it all dissipates, deflating like an old balloon, and Clarke takes the largest gulp of air. Abby does the same and both women drink from their mugs. Clarke pulls her phone out and places it on the counter. 

 

"I guess I should call the gang and let them know."

 

A soft hand lands on hers, "Clarke, you don't have to call now."

 

"Mom, they need to know, Rae and O will never forgive me for not telling them sooner."

 

"Plus they can bring Madi to come and see him."

 

The silence coming from Clarke has Abby raising her brow, "Clarke?"

 

"Umm… Madi isn't with Raven or Octavia. They...were out of town."

 

"Well Murphy can bring her up can't he?"

 

Clarke scratches her head and Abby stands up from the table, "Clarke where is Madi??"

 

"Mom relax."

 

"I will not. She isn't with any of the people I know, Clarke. Please tell me you didn't leave her with some stranger."

 

Clarke sighs and opens her phone messages from Lexa, "I didn't. She's with Lexa mom. I was in a bind and Lexa… Lexa offered." She hands her phone over.

 

Abby takes it in her hands and scrolls through the messages, reading the detail that Lexa gave and then she sees the picture. Madi looks so comfortable in the arms of the woman. Abby sits down and slides the phone back to Clarke, "Before you call anyone, just how serious are you two exactly?"

 

Clarke doesn't know what to say, how to form into words the way Lexa makes her feel but she's speaking without thinking, "Mom, I don't even know anymore. She… Lexa is…" She sighs and puts her head in her hands, her voice is barely above a whisper, "She's starting to become everything. And I'm so fucking scared."

 

"Why baby?"

 

"Mom, she's… look at her! She's gorgeous and I'm… not. Plus I have a daughter. Sure she's okay with Madi now but what happens when Lexa doesn't like her anymore? And Madi loves her mom. It's going to crush my daughter if she leaves us. It's going to kill me." She cries, her fears coming out all at once, her words not making sense. At least she feels that way. 

 

Abby stands up and hugs her daughter, Clarke leaned into the embrace, "My sweet baby girl, breathe. You're going through all these what ifs, what if it works out in the end? Have you thought about that?" Abby grabs Clarke's phone, "Call Lexa and ask her to bring Madi. I would really like to see my granddaughter and I'm sure your father will want to see her the moment he wakes up."

 

Clarke laughs and wipes her tears away, "Okay mom." 

 

The phone rings for a little while, a panic settling into Clarke when no one picks up until she hears a tiny voice.

 

" _ Mommy!!" _

 

"Hi baby girl! Oh I miss you so much. Where's Lexa?"

 

_ "I miss you too mommy, how's grandpa? I in the kitchen making breakfast while Lexa is sleeping!" _

 

"What?!" Clarke feels panic grip at her, was Madi using the stove? Where was Lexa?? Would she really sleep so late? She hears a commotion on the line and a small giggle.

 

_ "Clarke? Clarke I'm so sorry, she grabbed my phone from the living room and decided to play a little prank." _

Clarke takes a deep breath to steady her nerves, "I'm sorry, she likes to do that with Raven sometimes. How's everything going?"

 

_ "It's good. I'm making my special breakfast burritos. How are you? Is your dad okay?" _

 

The concern has Clarke's heart speeding up a bit, "He's okay, the doctors say he's going to be fine."

 

_ "Clarke I'm so glad and relieved. I was worried about you and him." _

 

Again the concern and the kindness in Lexa's voice has Clarke's heartbeat going erratic. It was a welcomed change, someone actually caring about her for once. She smiles, "Lex, could I ask a very large favor?"

 

" _ Sure, Clarke, anything." _

 

"Could you bring Madi here to my mom's house in Arkadia? I can send you the address. She really wants to see Madi. And so...so do I."

 

Without hesitation, Lexa's answer is so quick that Clarke doesn't expect it,  _ "We're on our way. Just send me the address and I'll put it on the maps in my car." _

 

"Thank you, Lexa. I mean it."

 

_ "Clarke, always. You don't even have to ask me. Just tell me and I'll always be there." _

 

_______________

 

The drive is easy, Madi enjoying the music coming from the radio, the wind blowing through her hair. Lexa can only laugh because when they stopped for gas, she came running up to Lexa, a pair of sunglasses in hand and the biggest puppy dog eyes. She bought them and placed them on Madi. Selfies were taken of the moment, Lexa using a few as her background on her phone. When asked why she wanted a black pair, Madi answered honestly, "They look like yours! I wanna be cool like you."

 

"Well kid, I want to be cool like you."

 

Now they were here, driving on the road, singing at the top of their lungs, enjoying the drive together. Occasionally Madi would stretch her hand out and tap Lexa's shoulder, "Snack?"

 

A cheeto puff would be dropped into Lexa's hand and she would eat it. Madi was a great travel buddy, her constant commentary about why the hills were so large or the mountains so far making it interesting. Lexa was starting to see the world through the eyes of this small child and it was fascinating to learn more of her. Before they reach their destination, Lexa stops at a flower shop. They weren't as lovely as Clarke's flowers but they would do. Madi holds on to Lexa's hand telling her facts about every flower she could see. 

 

"And that one is grandpa's favorite! Because the white rose was the first flower he saw when he met grandma!"

 

"That's amazing, what do you say we get it for grandpa? I'm sure he'll love to see it when he wakes up."

 

As they pay, the woman behind the counter smiles, "Your daughter is lovely."

 

"Oh she…" But Madi interrupts accidentally.

 

"Mommy also loves these. Let's get them too?"

 

Lexa blushes as the woman laughs while wrapping up the flowers, "You and your wife are very blessed."

 

She's speechless but can't lie in liking the sound of Clarke being referred to as her wife. So Lexa smiles and says thanks and they leave the store. The rest of the drive is a bit quieter, Lexa feeling a panic set in because she was going to meet Clarke's mother. Madi gets closer to her window as she realizes where she is at, the familiar road and the house coming into view. 

 

"That's the house Lexa! That one on the end!"

 

"Wow, that's amazing!" Lexa was amazed, the house was quaint, a swing out front hanging off a large oak tree. It looked like a home you would find on the HGTV channel. As Lexa parks, she takes her phone out and starts to text Clarke that they are outside. But she decides a surprise would be better. So she quietly opens her door, steps out and quietly helps Madi down. Madi knows what Lexa is trying to do so she stays as quiet as she can too. 

 

"Here, would you like to hold the flowers we bought?"

 

Madi smiles, "Just the ones for grandma and grandpa, you could hold the ones you got for mommy." 

 

And so they walk up the driveway, Lexa feeling the blood pounding in her ears as the anxiety sets in at meeting parents for the first time. This wasn't her motive, no she usually just had sex and walked away. Why was she doing this? She tries to calm her breathing until she feels a little hand fit into hers and squeeze gently, "Grandma is gonna love you just like I do!"

 

And just like that Lexa's fear is gone somehow. The tiny blessing from this little girl was all that she needed to feel brave enough to meet Clarke's mother. So she smiles and squeezes the little hand back and knocks on the door. 

 

__________

 

"Raven, yelling at me isn't going to make this better."

 

" _ Deberías haber llamado, Clarke?" _

 

"I'm sorry Raven. But they say he's going to be okay."

 

" _ Anya and I are headed there now. Where's Madi? Have you told everyone else?" _

 

"Madi is with Lexa. Everyone was gone and I needed to get here quickly so Lexa offered. She's on her way with Madi now. You're the first person I called. I'll call O in a minute."

 

_ "No, I'll call her. You just focus on Madi okay?" _

 

"Thank you, Rae."

 

_ "Te quiero mucho, Clarke." _

 

"I love you too Rae."

 

As she hangs up, Abby sits on the couch, "Everything okay?"

 

"Not in the slightest. Raven is angry I didn't call her sooner."

 

Abby kisses her daughter's forehead and they sit in silence until there's a knock on the door. Abby looks confused, she wasn't expecting visitors today. Clarke stands up and walks to the front door and opens it. Her mouth drops at the sight. Lexa was wearing a simple white v neck with blue skinny jeans and a pair of red converse, sporting a pair of black ray bans. Her daughter was dressed almost identical to Lexa but her converse were blue. Clarke's smile is immediately on her face as she pulls both girls in for a large hug. Abby comes to the door and stops when she sees the sight.

 

"Clarke?"

 

"Grandma!!!!" Madi runs in and hugs her grandmother.

 

"Madi my big girl! Oh I've missed you!" Abby picks Madi up and spins her around while Madi giggles. 

 

"Grandma, Lexa gotted you flowers." 

 

Abby looks at the bouquet in Madi's hand and then looks back at this mysteries Lexa. Clarke is simply staring, obviously checking out the brunette standing in front of her. Abby sucks her teeth, "Let the poor girl in, Clarke."

 

"Oh, right! I'm sorry, come in come in."

 

So Lexa does, removing her sunglasses and smiling at Abby, holding her hand out, "Hi Mrs. Griffin, my name is Lexa."

 

Abby shakes the hand provided and smiles, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lexa. It seems my girls are just smitten over you."

 

Lexa goes silent and blushes, the red forming all the way up to her ears. Clarke's mouth forms a tight line, "Mom!"

 

Abby laughs, "I'm sorry. Thank you for the flowers, Lexa. I'm sure Jake will love them. Give me a few minutes with my granddaughter and we can head to the hospital."

 

Lexa just nods and looks back to Clarke with a smile on her face, "I got you these." It was a bouquet of red and white roses. The arrangement was beautiful and Clarke blushes as she pulls Lexa into a hug. 

 

"Thank you for coming. For...everything."

 

"Always, Clarke. Whatever you need." 

 

Clarke takes Lexa's hand in hers and pulls Lexa in for a kiss. It's soft and sweet and Clarke needed it to feel grounded again. Lexa doesn't mind either, loving the way Clarke's lips taste. She holds Clarke by her hips and they press their foreheads together, "I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be, Clarke. I… kinda like kissing you."

 

Clarke laughs, "I kinda like kissing you too."

 

And they stay like that for a bit, letting all the fear and tension Clarke still felt wash away into nothing but peace and happiness. It was easy with Lexa. Maybe her mother was right, maybe it would all work out in the end. Clarke didn't care. She was all in, throwing caution to the wind and letting herself go. She wanted Lexa and was going to have her. So she kissed Lexa again, harder this time, full of need and want that has Lexa's knees nearly buckling underneath her. 

 

The last words Clarke hears before her heart drowns out the rest come from Lexa. They are only 3 but it's all that Clarke needed to hear, to know that Lexa was just as serious about this, about them.

 

"I love you."


	9. It's Called Boundaries, Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow has it really been this long without an update? So sorry guys, life gets busy. Some personal things that are hard to deal with are going on but I'm back to bring you one of my favorite chapters! 
> 
> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****
> 
> At the end of the chapter, I do have some abuser thoughts written down. If you are coming out of an abusive relationship or situation and you can't read it, then just stop reading after this sentence, "Life was turning out better than she expected."
> 
> Stay safe my readers and take care of yourselves. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, all mistakes are mine and please be kind.

Jake recovers quickly and is finally able to go home under the watchful eye of his wife. He doesn't mind it though, the chance to be waited on hand and foot, not having to get up early for work, oh he was living the life. After two weeks, he is finally strong enough to have dinner with his family to meet the mysterious Lexa Woods. He sits in the car, silently watching the cars pass as his wife drives them to Clarke's home. He doesn't hear her speaking to him, his mind elsewhere. 

 

"Earth to Jake."

 

He finally looks away from the window, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

 

"Alright Jake. What's going on? You've been silent this whole drive, not even your favorite songs seemed to pull you out of your reverie. Care to share what's bugging you?"

 

He sighs and shakes his head, "I'm being an overprotective father. Is this woman good enough for my baby girl? You met her."

 

"Jake, I was only introduced to her. We didn't really talk much. Madi kept Lexa occupied most of the time."

 

"That's what I mean. Madi did nothing but talk about Lexa and her restaurant, her burritos, using the cheater taco recipe, which is mine by the way!"

 

Abby laughs, "Jake Griffin, don't tell me you're jealous that Madi actually likes this woman?"

 

He sighs and scratches his head with his good hand, "I'm not saying that, Abbs." His wife gave him a knowing look and he shrugs, "Alright fine, maybe a little. But I'm also worried. Clarke has been through hell. I don't want her to experience it again. She just got her heart put together for this girl to go and ruin it again."

 

Abby parks by the curb and holds Jake's hand, "I know your fears. I have them too but this dinner, this meeting is a chance for us to learn about Lexa. See what she's really about. But we need to be civil. Can you do that?"

 

Jake holds up his hand, "I swear."

 

"Alright old man, lets go."

 

He scoffs as he opens the door and struggles to get out of the car, "Who you callin' old baby? I'm in my prime. I can still take you for a spin."

 

Abby laughs as she walks out to meet her husband on the sidewalk. This was going to be a good evening.

 

___________

 

They work in the kitchen preparing the food for dinner, Lexa opting to make her favorite chili recipe. Clarke simply watches, enamored by Lexa's quick hands, wondering what those long fingers would do if… She shakes her head, now was not the time for those thoughts. Although she wouldn't lie about having more and more of them each passing day. Lexa was having them too, which is why they would become a little more handsy with each other. This was one of those moments. Madi was upstairs playing in her room, giving Clarke the opportunity to snake her arms around Lexa's waist and kiss the back of her neck. 

 

Lexa hums at the feel and chuckles, "You keep doing that and dinner will burn."

 

"I don't care." 

 

Lexa laughs this time and turns to face Clarke, "You may not but I do. I'm trying to make a good impression on your parents, Clarke. I… want them to actually like me."

 

Clarke sighs and relents, pulling away until she feels hands on her hips, pulling her closer. She smiles when she feels Lexa's lips find purchase on her neck, feels hands slide down to her butt and lift her up, carrying her to the island and sitting her down. One thing Clarke learned rather quickly? Lexa was all muscle and God did it do things to Clarke. The biceps, the legs, the ass! Her head is spinning when Lexa kisses her deeply, her tongue finding its way against hers. Clarke has to pull away and puts her hands on Lexa's chest.

 

"Casanova, we keep doing that and I'll have to cancel on my parents. Which won't go over well."

 

Lexa smiles wider and they are kissing again, enjoying the moment until a doorbell breaks them apart. Clarke groans, "That would be my parents."

 

Madi comes barreling down the stairs at full speed yelling, "I got it!!!!"

 

A man's voice can be heard, "Hey, have you grown taller since the last time I saw you?"

 

Madi can be heard laughing, "I still the same size grandpa! Come on, come on! Lexa making chili!"

 

The next thing they see is Jake being pushed into the kitchen by Madi, Abby trailing a little behind. It's quiet in the kitchen, Lexa stirring the pot and making sure nothing was sticking. When she turns around, she is face to face with the man that helped create the beautiful woman standing next to her. She's nervous but puts on an easy smile and extended her hand.

 

"Mr. Griffin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. And I mean more than just a few minutes. I'm Lexa Woods."

 

Jake lifts a brow, not expecting Lexa to be so formal. He shakes the extended hand, "It's nice to finally meet the woman my girls are so crazy about." He smiles and the wrinkles by his eyes scrunch up. 

 

Clarke smiles hugs her father, "Hi, Daddy."

 

"Hi baby girl. So come, tell me how the shop is going, how Madi is doing. And maybe a clue as to what's for dinner because it smells delicious."

 

Lexa laughs as they walk into the living room, Abby left standing at the island. She smiles after her litter family, "I swear I am chopped liver when they get together."

 

Lexa looks at Abby, "I'm...sorry, Mrs. Griffin."

 

She shakes her head, "It's okay, Lexa. They've got a bond that I could never break. Being a doctor, I was away from home a lot. And it was those two against the world at every party I dragged them to." 

 

Lexa laughs as she stirs the chili, "Clarke talks about a few parties every now and then. She says as boring as they were, just being there for you was the best part."

 

Abby smiles, "They've always been so supportive of what I do. Even if it dragged me away from home all hours of the day and night. But I tried my best to show them I still loved them. That I was still there."

 

Lexa smiles before turning back to her chili, "I think you did a wonderful job at that, Mrs. Griffin. Clarke tells me about all the things you used to do and how much she loves you. She's also glad that you've made more time to be with Madi."

 

Abby shrugs her shoulders, "I tried my best. And Lexa?"

 

"Yes Ma'am?"

 

"Please call me Abby?"

 

Lexa smiles, applauding herself mentally, "Mrs. Griff… I mean, Abby, would you like to help me with the rest of dinner? It seems I lost my helper."

 

"Of course, dear. What can I do?"

 

___________

 

Dinner goes wonderfully well, Jake taking most of the chili, "Lexa this is really good. Oh my lord, can you make this for me every day?"

 

"I'm not sure your wife would like that very much, dad." Clarke looks at Lexa, "He denies it but beans make him… flatulent."

 

Jake's mouth falls open, "Oh so we're sharing secrets? Alright, Lexa did you know that Clarke is just as flatulent as I am after beans?"

 

Clarke scoffs, "I am not!"

 

Before anyone can say anything, Madi raises her hand, "Yes you do mommy, I hearded you once."

 

And Clarke turns red so fast, apologizing to Lexa profusely. Lexa can only laugh and hold Clarke's hand and kiss her fingers. Lexa feels her phone ring and recognizes the number. She's up and excuses herself to walk out the front door. 

 

"Hello?"

 

_ "Hi, Lexa Woods?" _

 

"This is she."

 

" _ I'm Roan, the health inspector for your restaurant, I'm calling to inform you that I'll be down tomorrow morning between 8 and 9. My mother, the food critic will be in between 12 and 4 P.M. _ "

 

"Yes sir, understood. Thank you for calling me."

 

" _ Have a nice night, Ms. Woods." _

 

The line goes dead and Lexa leans against the porch, her heart rate settling back to normal. As she begins to move, she notices a car leaving the neighborhood. It was a different car, not from around the area, after all, Lexa knew all the cars down her block. Not worrying about it too much, she walks back inside.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

Lexa smiles and takes a seat, "Great! I got a phone call that the critic and inspector will be in tomorrow."

 

Clarke smiles and hugs Lexa, the words slipping from her mouth, "Baby that's great!" 

 

Lexa's stomach drops at the pet name, it was new, it was different, it was wanted. Lexa enjoyed it more than she should have. After all, they hadn't exactly discussed the I love you that slipped out of her mouth a few weeks ago. She wasn't sure where their relationship was headed. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Lexa looks up to see Abby staring at her, eyes searching for a secret. Lexa lets the mother look, lets her know that this is it, there were no secrets from Clarke.

 

Clarke pulls away and looks at the table, "How about a movie before I put the little munchkin to bed?"

 

Madi is pulling her grandfather's hand, "Come on grandpa, you and grandma sit by me, please?"

 

"Of course! We wouldn't have it any other way. What are we watching?"

 

Abby sighs and laughs, "Jake, you know exactly what we are watching, it's what we watch every time we come over."

 

Jake smiles, "Auntie Mame?"

 

Madi nods furiously and gets up, already helping clear the table so they can get to the couch faster. 

 

_____________

  
  


Madi falls asleep in Jake's lap instantly, the day winding down and making the perfect night. They don't watch too much of the movie, Jake opting to put Madi into bed. Insisting he carry his granddaughter.

 

"Dad, no. I'll carry her, you can waddle up behind me."

 

Jake relents, knowing with his wife and daughter, he wouldn't win the argument. He follows Clarke upstairs to tuck Madi in leaving Abby and Lexa alone. Lexa turns off the movie and begins to walk towards the kitchen, Abby following quietly behind. Lexa starts to clear the kitchen, putting dishes away and packing a container for Abby and Jake to take home. She hands it to Abby.

 

"I figured Mr. Griffin would like to have a bowl. It's really good if you take some mozzarella cheese and mix it."

 

Abby smiles, "Thank you."

 

Lexa nods and turns her attention to the dishwasher, emptying it out and putting the dishes away. 

 

"Lexa."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Are you a good person?"

 

She knits her eyebrows, "Come again?"

 

Abby moves to lean against the island, staring Lexa down, "My daughter has been through hell and back. She is just starting to become herself again and the next thing I know, here you are. Moving your way around this house as if you own it."

 

Lexa clears her throat, "I'm sorry if it feels that way. Clarke allows me access to the kitchen because of my own restaurant. I assure you it's not because I think I own this place. As for Clarke, I know she's been to hell and back, they both have. But I'm not here to complicate their lives. I… is it so wrong to wish to be apart of it?"

 

"Why do you want that?"

 

"Because look at them. Clarke and Madi are so beautiful and captivating it's hard to stay away. Plus I know Clarke is lonely, stressed sometimes because of work, and being a single mother. I don't mind stepping in and helping where I can. Helping make her life a little easier."

 

Abby points a finger at the woman, "I'm only going to say this once, Lexa. I'm trusting you with my daughter and my granddaughter. If you hurt them in any way, you've got another thing coming."

 

Lexa gulps but nods her head, "I wouldn't expect anything less. But I'm promising you now that I love your daughter, Mrs. Griffin. And I love that little girl."

 

Before Abby can say anything else, Clarke and Jake are coming down the stairs.

 

"Mom, I think it's time to get this old man home. He's already started with the gas." She is holding her nose plugged and Jake is smiling from ear to ear.

 

"Jake, I swear how old are you?"

 

Jake laughs, "Goodnight Lexa. It was a pleasure to meet you."

 

Lexa smiles, "The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Griffin." 

 

They give an awkward hug and Lexa waits behind Clarke as they walk to the front door. Just before they walk down the porch, Jake turns back, "Hey, Lexa?"

 

"Yes, sir?"

 

"Please call me Jake." 

 

Lexa smiles as she waves, "Have a goodnight, Jake." 

 

Lexa settles on the couch, Clarke bringing a beer to her, "So, it's safe to say my parents might like you."

 

Lexa takes a long pull from her beer, "I would say so. Although I was worried there for a bit."

 

Clarke settles into Lexa's side, laying her head on the brunette's shoulder, "About what?"

 

"The fact that you are...flatulent."

 

"Lexa Woods, how dare you!" She slaps the brunette on the arm and Lexa is dying of laughter, nearly spilling her beer. Clarke moves away from Lexa, opting to sit on the far end of the couch. 

 

Finally wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter and settling down, she reaches for Clarke, "Clarke don't be upset."

 

The blonde just sits with her arms crossed, glaring at the wall, "I'm not upset."

 

"Could have fooled me. It looks like you're pouting over there."

 

Clarke scoffs and looks at Lexa, "Am not. I'm not a four year old." 

 

Lexa laughs again and this time Clarke does too, it was an easy night, one that seemed stressful but went so magnificently well. Lexa welcomes the weight of Clarke sitting on her lap, pulling the blonde woman into her and kissing her neck gently. Kisses are shared, slow, soft and exploring, learning about the universe that each woman holds within them. Feather light touches leaving goosebumps on skin. 

 

Clarke is lost in the moment until Lexa pulls away gently, "Clarke?"

 

"Lex?"

 

The brunette looks everywhere but the deep blue eyes in front of her and Clarke notices. She she takes her hands and places them on either side of Lexa's face, "What's going on?"

 

"What exactly are we?"

 

The blonde scoots back slightly to better look Lexa in the eye, "What do you mean?"

 

Lexa sighs and Clarke starts to get off but feels strong arms stop her, "Clarke, I'm talking about three little words that slipped out of my mouth."

 

Clarke is the one to stay silent for a beat, thinking about how to prepare for the next set of words, "What do you want us to be, Lexa? Because I have a busy life, my hands are full."

 

"So are mine, Clarke. I'm busy a lot too."

 

"No Lexa, you still have time to go out and explore, discover what you want. Me? I already have it. And she's upstairs asleep. And look at you. You could be out on the town, partying and having a good time but you just had dinner with my parents. No offense but you don't strike me as meet the parents type."

 

Lexa feels her heart fall into her stomach, "What exactly are you talking about here?"

 

"You're asking me what exactly are we. I can only assume that's because you're tired already. That you want to see other people right? Because if it is, I suggest you leave while I figure out how to break this news to…" She doesn't get to finish her statement when Lexa kisses her hard.

 

"Shut up."

 

"What?" Another bruising kiss that has Clarke just as confused as before. Lexa pulls away and stares at the beautiful goddess before her, committing to memory what she looks like with her hair curly waves, her cheeks flushed, and those blue eyes she swears she could swim in and never come up for air. The room is quiet, charged with a fight that Clarke isn't sure she's ready for. But Lexa changes the game.

 

"You talk too damn much sometimes Clarke. And assume the worst? I asked what we were not because I'm tired of this, quite the opposite, actually."

 

Clarke is taken aback, "I'm sorry?"

 

"Clarke, I want this. More of this, more of you. You're right, I've never been meet the parents material but tonight? I liked that more than anything. I want to be the meet your parents type. I want to be here, apart of Madi's life, apart of yours. I want to help you take care of Madi just like I did when you had to leave for the hospital. I want to help you take some of the load off your plate here, not complicate your life."

 

Clarke is moved to tears, wiping them away as they fall. Lexa caresses her cheek and wipes a few away herself, "Clarke you are extraordinary, don't you see that?"

 

She gives a watery laugh, "I think I'm starting to." The kiss is different, softer, somehow sweeter than the others. It makes Clarke shudder and Lexa feels her brain short circuit. Before it gets too far, Clarke is breaking the kiss and looking at the jade eyed warrior before her.

 

"I can't say the words yet. Please understand?"

 

Lexa smiles, "I wasn't asking you to, but you know where I stand. I'm here for you, Clarke. Your calm in this mayhem. So will you be my girlfriend?"

 

Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa again, "I feel like a teenager when you say it like that. But yes, I'd like to make this exclusive. Against my better judgment so please take this one step at a time with me?"

 

Lexa doesn't anger, doesn't get sad, she feels for Clarke, understanding what's happened and how she is still trying to recover. So she only smiles, "Always, Clarke. I'll be here for you." 

 

______________

 

"Why have you called me in so early?" He yawns loudly and drags his feet over to the bar, pulling out the stool to take a seat. 

 

"It's not that early."

 

He looks up at the clock above the bar, "The only normal people are the ones asleep, just like I was fifteen minutes ago. You may be used to this, but I'm not."

 

"Lincoln, I called you in because you're the only one I can trust with this."

 

He forces his tired eyes open to look at his boss, "Trust me with what exactly? Anya is your usual go to."

 

"I know she is. But I need your expertise."

 

"Lexa I'm confused. You had new menus made to add Madi's cheater tacos on it. The bar, kitchen, stools, tables, booths, fuck even the bathrooms are spotless. What more are you worried about?"

 

She slides a plate of cheater tacos at him and he makes a face, "Lexa it's too early for this."

 

"No it's not. It's four A.M. The perfect time to have a plate of cheater tacos and a drink."

 

"You want me to drink at four in the morning?"

 

Lexa sighs as she wipes her hand on a washcloth, "Yes. You're the closest thing I have to a 'professional mixologist'."

 

He scoffs, "Bull shit. You could have chosen Anya and I could still be warm in bed."

 

"No, Anya likes beer, any beer, with any kind of food. You actually have taste. What beer would you pair with this meal?"

 

He looks skeptical but doesn't argue as he takes a bite, then another, "Get me an IPA." 

 

So she walks to the tap and pours him a small amount and hands it to him. He takes a sip and puts it to the side, taking another bite.

 

"One of the local brews, either Polis or TonDC inc."

 

So she pours him small glasses and gives it to him. He drinks both and leaves one closer to the plate while he places the other next to the IPA. he has two more bites left and looks to Lexa, 

 

"Now an angry orchard and a Sam Adams harvest brew." 

 

After he finishes his food he nods his head and slides over three of the five beers he had. Lexa looks at him with hopeful eyes and he shakes his head.

 

"This was phenomenal, Lexa. I'd go with TonDC, Sam Adams and Angry Orchard for this. The flavors of the beer don't over power the food. The best one was TonDC though."

 

She smiles as she cleans up the station, "Thank you, Lincoln!" 

 

He nods his head but doesn't leave, instead opting to sit at the bar. Lexa notices, "Something on your mind?"

 

"Not really. Just letting this food and beer digest."

 

"Oh please, I only gave you sips of each beer and you had a small serving of food."

 

He laughs and flexes his arm muscles, "You gotta eat clean to stay clean and look this good you know."

 

Lexa laughs, "Says the man who can pack away a full round of hot wings and a six pack of beer."

 

"It's called balance, Lexa."

 

They share in laughter and eventually settle into an easy silence. Lexa looks at the large man and smiles, Lincoln was easy to be around. He was what Lexa called the mother hen, always making sure everyone was okay. He was always the designated driver should they go out for drinks, and was always the first to volunteer himself for help when they needed it. Octavia had really lucked out with this guy. He was one of the good ones. 

 

"Hey Lexa."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You look happier lately. And your mood shows in how you run the restaurant." 

 

Lexa gets up and grabs two water bottles from under the bar and hands him one, "Well I I Clarke to thank for that. Actually Clarke and I…"

 

He holds up a hand, "Nope."

 

"What?"

 

"Anything you tell me about Clarke has to come from Octavia first."

 

"Lincoln I was gonna say…"

 

"Ah! No. If I find out before Octavia, she will hand my ass to me. And between me and you, I actually liked getting laid on the regular. So please, don't share with the class?"

 

Lexa is stunned silent but shakes her head, "Because I'm not a cock block I'll keep quiet until Clarke tells O first."

 

"Thank you, you sweet sweet woman. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go. I have a few more hours of sleep that I want to get before hell breaks loose with the critic and inspector duo."

 

__________

 

Lexa chose to stay at the restaurant and give it another once over with a cleaning. She started her morning menu early and was just waiting for Kane and his crew to come knocking on the door. Her texts with Clarke are flirtatious and funny, making her morning fly by. Everyone is on time and at their stations, eagerly awaiting the arrival of one Roan Azgada. Lexa knows her staff is tense and a little nervous, she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous either. But she tries to keep a level head as she does her work, waiting on tables and cleaning up small messes here and there. As she finishes serving a table, the bell chimes letting her know there is a new customer waiting to be seated. Harper manages to flag Lexa down and let her know that Roan is officially in the building. 

 

She carefully wipes her hands on her apron, tells her table to flag her down should they need anything, and makes her way to the tall man standing at the hostess booth. Lexa takes a deep breath and walks over, hand already out stretched and a smile on her face, "Hello, I'm Lexa, Lexa Woods. Welcome to Trikru Shack."

 

His smile is warm as he shakes her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you in person. I've heard nothing but good things about your food, hell even about your establishment."

 

"I'm glad to hear that. Hopefully we have everything you'll need for your food needs today."

 

"Oh I think so. I've seen the videos on your Salty Kru Breakfast Platter. If it's alright by you, I'd love to have that?"

 

"Of course, it's actually my specialty. Would you like the grand tour?"

 

"That would be lovely, Ms. Woods."

 

So she walks him through her dining room, pointing out different items and objects and where she got them to make the restaurant feel like a true beach shack. Roan listens with rapt attention and takes closer looks at things that catch his eye, rarely writing anything on his clipboard. Lexa can't decide if that's good or bad so she tries not to focus on it. She leads him to the kitchen and points out all the necessary check lists and notices that they are signed off and up to date, he makes a note of that too. She allows him to stay in the kitchen while she works at making his food, his eyes roving over everything and everyone else working. 

 

Lexa knows that he is trying to find any mistake possible, a dirty rag being used, hands not being washed, dirty dishes or floors or appliances, anything to dock points off the list. Her stomach lurches in an uncomfortable way and she tries hard not to let it bother her. As she focuses on flipping the third pancake, Roan is writing quickly on the clipboard, making notes and side notes. She hoped her restaurant was up to code, Indra said it was so she had nothing to worry about…. She hoped. 

 

___________

  
  


He manages to eat the whole platter, something that nobody really ordered unless it was a large group. Her breakfast platter consisted of four large blueberry pancakes, four pieces of sausage, four slices of bacon, six eggs and a basket of fries. She created the platter as a challenge when she first opened her doors, it brought in a lot of people from around the area and out of town. Man Vs. Food even came by to have a go at it. Man lost that day, but today? Well food lost and Lexa is in the kitchen with her mouth wide open as she watches him order another drink. Was he not full?

 

"You keep your mouth open any longer and you'll catch flies."

 

"An, how the fuck did he eat all that?"

 

"Lexa, you saw how many people win this competition you created?"

 

"Anya, I created it and watched everyone lose. This guy ate it like it was table scraps."

 

Anya laughs and shakes her head, "You're descriptions are lovely, aren't they? Come on, you've got to get back out there."

 

Lexa sighs and walks out the door to the booth Roan is sitting in. She slides in easily and smiles when he notices her, "How was everything?"

 

"Lexa, this was amazing." He hides a burp in his hand and apologizes before continuing, "I've had so many different foods but this right here was top notch. I'm not supposed to tell you this but you passed your inspection, I couldn't find even a single dust bunny. You run a very tight ship."

 

Lexa laughs as she sees Octavia come by and clear up the mess, "I try to. But really my team runs themselves. They are very efficient and love what they do."

 

"That's a hard thing to find."

 

Lexa nods, "I couldn't agree more with you sir. Is there anything else I could get you?"

 

"The bill will do thank you."

 

Lexa shakes her head, "You had my famous breakfast platter, a challenge that I placed on the menu when I first started this place. No one really orders it anymore but the rules are clear, if you can finish everything, breakfast is on the house."

 

Roan laughs, "It was too good not to finish. But I can pay for my meal?"

 

"Nonsense, like I said, rules are rules and I tend to stick by them."

 

He slides out of the booth, feeling very full but content as he shakes Lexa's hand, "Thank you for your time, Ms. Woods, I better be on my way."

 

She walks him to the door and he turns and faces her, "A heads up, my mom will be in around one in the afternoon and she doesn't like to be kept waiting too long."

 

Lexa tilts her head, confusion clouding her face. Roan laughs again, "Ms. Woods, I really like you and I love this place, so I want to help you succeed."  

 

They shake hands one more time and add their goodbyes and thank yous. Lexa rushes back into the restaurant and notices her entire staff staring back at her. She wouldn't get her white plaque with the letter A on it until it came in the mail but she goes into the kitchen where they all gather around her, noticing the papers in her hand. Anya is front and center, arms crossed and a defiant look on her face, ready to fight if that guy found anything wrong. 

 

Lexa sighs as she scans the paper, his notes were flawless, getting so deep into detail it was hard to believe he hadn't sat down and took hours to write his notes. His eyes didn't miss a thing from the moment he walked in, to the moment he left. It's all good things, her team was fast and efficient, they followed codes and protocols, signed off on all the right papers. The kitchen was spotless, not an unaccounted stain to be found, nor was it a mess with old, caked on grease, or other foods. She holds up the paperwork, her team already looking down with the dejected look Lexa gave them. 

 

"You guys, we passed!!!"

 

Everyone looks confused until Raven shouts, "Fuck yeah! I knew we'd pass! Whoo!"

 

The whole kitchen erupts in cheers causing the patrons of the restaurant to look and discover what was going on. 

 

"Alright alright, everyone back to work. I got some inside information. Bellamy think you can start preparing the meat a little early? I was told that Nia would be in around one."

 

"Can do. I'll start preparing for it now." He turns to the walk in fridge and starts to pull out all the ingredients.

 

"Alright guys, I'll be serving our critic today but I need all of you to stay sharp. You notice her drink getting low, offer to refill it, notice she has no napkins, bring some by. I want her to love this place as much as we do, as much as her son did. Can we do it?"

 

Octavia clasps Lexa's shoulder, "Hell yeah we can, boss. Like I said before, we got your back."

 

Lexa laughs as the rest of her crew gets to work. Anya pulls her aside, "We've got the kitchen prepared and running smoothly. Take a minute and go see your girl. Tell her the news."

 

Lexa is grateful her sister can read expressions, "Thank you, Anya. I'll be right back." She removes her apron and heads out the front door and across the pier to Clarke's flower shop. There is a line of people waiting to be rung up and she sees the beautiful blonde head of hair first before ocean eyes boring into forest green. Clarke holds her hand up to explain to give her a minute. 

 

"Was wondering when you'd come in."

 

She turns her head and sees Murphy with a broom, sweeping up dropped petals. Lexa smiles at him, "Good to see you too, Murphy."

 

"Not that we see each other often, Lexa."

 

"Mmm… often enough considering where I found you and Bellamy the other day."

 

Murphy blushes, "I am still very sorry about the...position...you found us in."

 

Lexa laughs, "Me too honestly. I'm just glad you weren't in my office. I'd have to burn everything."

 

Just as he is about to give a retort, a little body comes barreling through, "Uncle John, uncle John!! There's a customer who wants to buy the lavender vase!"

 

"Little hobbit slow down. What's going on?"

 

"A customer wants to buy the vase with all the Lavender in it! Go quick!"

 

Her attention is focused on her godfather that she has yet to notice Lexa. Murphy leaves to help the customer and Madi watches to make sure that Uncle John doesn't lose the sale. Lexa hides her smirk and looks around. She clears her throat, "Excuse me miss? I do believe I'm looking for some nice flowers."

 

Madi doesn't look at Lexa right away, "What kind of flowers can… Lexa!!" She jumps up and Lexa catches her and hugs her tightly. Madi giggles and Lexa loves how it turns into a full blown laugh. Just as she turns, she makes eye contact again with Clarke who is staring at her like she holds the stars in the sky. 

 

Clarke walks over, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

"Mommy, Lexa wants some flowers!"

 

"What's the occasion?"

 

Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke in and kisses her right there in front of everyone. There are cheers and whoops and Madi squeals as she sees it, "Can't I just come in to see my favorite Griffin girls?"

 

Clarke pulls away, slightly breathless and blushing from the people staring, "You keep kissing me like that and I'll let you in any time you want."

 

Lexa winks and Madi hugs her again, "You guys kissed!! Are you together?"

 

"We are kiddo, I hope that's okay?"

 

"It's okay!" 

 

Lexa puts Madi down and starts to repeat the events of the day, talking about Lincoln testing the food with beer, down to her passing the inspection.

 

"See! I told you you'd do great but you didn't believe me."

 

"I believed you, I just wasn't 100% confident."

 

"Uh huh. Now look at you, macho and mighty, kissing me in public."

 

"I hope that was okay?"

 

"Lexa, that was more than okay. You… I like kissing you a lot."

 

"Oh yeah?" She pulls Clarke closer.

 

"Mmm… yes." And this time Clarke pulls Lexa to her and kisses her. It's quieter this time, no one really cheering anymore. Lexa stays for a bit to chat with the flower shop. She meets Maya, a new girl that was starting in a few days. Clarke's business was really taking off and she needed all the help she could get. She finally had enough money to higher on one extra person but only part time. Either way, Maya seemed like a good person, easy to talk to and eager to work. 

 

Closer to one, Lexa says goodbye to her girls and walks over to the restaurant and starts waiting tables again. She keeps an eye on the patio entrance and the front door for Nia Azgada. 

 

As promised, Nia walks through the front door at exactly one P.M. Lexa is greeting her within minutes, "Hello, Welcome to Trikru Shack. How many are we serving today?"

 

The woman is cold, unkind and unfeeling in her words, "Just one. A table will suffice, and I'd like to be seated near the window."

 

Lexa is grabbing a menu and place mat, "Right this way, miss." 

 

Nia is sat and had a menu in hand, Lexa already asking what she would like to drink. Nia asks questions about every single drink, wanting to know the details and Lexa was happy to give them to her. It doesn't take long for Nia to notice the new item on the menu. Her eyebrow is raised in disbelief, "Cheater Tacos?"

 

"Yes ma'am, our newest and biggest hit as of late."

 

"I'll be the judge of that. It says it pairs well with Sam Adams, Angry Orchard, or TonDC. A local brew has never been on the menu before."

 

"Not everyone likes the local brews but I highly recommend it to everyone who wishes to try the item."

 

Nia thinks it over and nods, "Alright Ms. Woods, you've managed to convince me. I shall have the cheater tacos with a TonDC." She hands the menu back to Lexa.

 

"Right away." She takes the menu with ease and heads back into the kitchen. She was going to prepare the meal today. As she walks back to the kitchen, Bellamy is already standing to the side.

 

"Kitchen is all yours, boss. Orders have been completed, we are way ahead of schedule. I'll leave you to work on your masterpiece."

 

"Thank you, Bell. I mean it." So she sets to work, cutting the onion, adding the right amount of spices and taking complete care of the food in front of her. As she does, she thinks back to something her mom used to tell her all the time.

 

_ "Lexa, food is the language of love. We must listen to it and when we make it, our whole heart must go into the pan we use. Do you understand?" _

 

_ "I understand mommy. I'll make the best food and everyone will want to come to my restaurant!" _

 

_ "Haha I know you will little one. But please always keep a place for your father and me so we can dine too." _

 

Lexa kept good on that promise, building a special booth near the kitchen. It wasn't used by customers but rather the employees. They would sit and take their breaks or lunches. Lexa and Anya didn't mind it, their parents would have wanted it that way. As she comes out of her thoughts, she finishes up the cheater tacos, pours a large glass of TonDC, and plates her food. With a smile and a small garnish of parsley on the top, she wipes away any crumbs or mess she may have made. Bellamy comes back in and smiles as he looks at the plate. 

 

"That woman should have nothing to complain about."

 

Lexa laughs and takes the tray, "I agree but who knows."

 

She walks out to the table and gently places the food down and then the glass, "Here we are, cheater tacos and TonDC beer."

 

Nia stares at the plate, her eyebrows knitting together and Lexa feels her stomach fall, was she not happy? "Is there anything else I can get you?"

 

Nia holds a hand up, "No thanks. I can manage it from here, thank you." 

 

Lexa walks away and heads to the kitchen, just trying to keep her hands busy. Even though everyone was saying her food was great, Nia could make or break Lexa's career. She had a reputation for being the toughest food critic out there, causing hundreds of restaurants to shut down. Lexa wasn't ready for that yet.

 

"Stop worrying. You'll get wrinkles."

 

Raven leans against the counter where Lexa is working. The fiery Latina has always been the polar opposite of her sister, Anya opting for brooding silence, Raven getting straight to the point and voicing her concern. Which is what she decided to do right now.

 

"Fuck her if she doesn't like the food. You've got enough business to keep this place open for a million years. Lex, people from around the world come to try your food, don't sweat the small shit. Now I've gotta get back out there. I'll talk with you later."

 

"Thanks, Raven. I appreciate it honestly."

 

"Of course, anytime."

 

_________________

 

She spends the rest of that evening in silence, Nia paid for her food and left without so much as a goodbye. Now all Lexa had to do was wait for the paper to print. It would be out tomorrow morning for the world to see and to say she was nervous was an understatement. After sending her crew home, she cleans and cleans and cleans some more. Her hands burning from the cleaning chemicals she uses as she wipes down the counters for a fifth time. She is about to turn when she hears the bell chime, indicating a customer walking in, she really had to start remembering to lock that door. 

 

"Sorry, we're closed."

 

"Not even for an old friend?"

 

Her heart sinks as the recognition creeps into her brain, "Costia."

 

And there she is, in all her glory, sitting down on the bar stool. Normally Lexa would be weak in the knees but now she just felt sick to her stomach.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"What am I doing here? Really? You ignore all my texts, so I decide to call only to learn that you've blocked me? Come on baby, that's hardly fair. I've been quite lonely without you."

 

"There's a reason."

 

"I saw. The blonde and that little girl. You've always been a sucker for charity cases, Lex. I just didn't think you'd stay with this one for so long."

 

Lexa goes silent, her anger bubbling in her throat as she crosses her arms and glares down at Costia.

 

"You watch what you say about them Costia. I mean it."

 

"Oh, someone's getting angry and revved up. I love it."

 

"No, I'm getting angry at your comments. You don't talk about my girlfriend that way."

 

Costia sits back in the stool, her lips going into a tight line, "Girlfriend?"

 

Lexa simply nods and Costia is up and walking around the bar to stand face to face with Lexa, "Baby, you know I'm better than anyone you'll ever get. Remember no one loves you more than I do. No one knows you better than I do." 

 

She begins to walk towards Lexa, pushing her slowly against the back of the bar. She grabs hold of Lexa's shirt collar and pulls her into a kiss. Lexa pushes her away.

 

"What the fuck? Costia leave. That was so uncalled for."

 

Costia looks dumbfounded when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to look at who it could be and is met with a fist to her nose. Blood gushes and she holds her nose over the sink.

 

"What the fuck? Who do you think you are you bitch!"

 

Lexa's mouth drops open in surprise as she sees Clarke shaking her hand out from punching Costia. 

 

"The name is Clarke Griffin. That is my girlfriend and you shouldn't have kissed her."

 

"I can kiss her all I want. She wants me remember? I'm the only one who knows her, who can love her."

 

"That's where you're wrong. And it's called boundaries bitch. You respect her and her wish for you to stay the hell away."

 

Costia takes a handful of napkins and walks out of the bar. Lexa immediately tends to Clarke's hand, "Are you okay? Holy shit that was one hell of a punch!"

 

Clarke grows silent, a question in her eyes.

 

"Clarke, I promise you I wasn't trying to do anything with her."

 

"Why was she in the bar?"

 

"I forgot to lock the front door and as I was finishing up cleaning, I heard it chime and looked to see my past staring me in the face."

 

Clarke winces when Lexa puts a bag of ice on her hand, "She was your past?"

 

"Yes Clarke."

 

"I noticed the wedding ring. Who is she married to?"

 

Lexa grows silent this time and stares at the ice on Clarke's fist. Clarke lifts Lexa's chin up. This was it, the moment that Lexa knew Clarke would walk out of here, never to be seen again. She had only just had Clarke as her girlfriend for a few days and she managed to fuck it up. With a heavy sigh, she tells the truth.

 

"Her husband is the same man that you found sleeping with your last ex."

 

"How long were you sleeping with her?"

 

"Since college."

 

"When...was the last time?"

 

Lexa can hear the hurt in Clarke's voice and Lexa is quick to answer, "I stopped the moment I met you, Clarke." 

 

"What?"

 

"I wanted nothing to do with Costia after I met you. So I deleted and blocked her number. This visit was a surprise."

 

"Why does she say she's the only one who can love you?"

 

"Please… that's another story for another day. Just...not today? I don't have the strength to talk about it now."

 

She feels a hand on her cheek and when she looks up, she finds those blue ocean eyes guiding her home. Soft lips touch hers, making her crumble. 

 

"Let's go home, Lex. You can tell me all about the food critic."

 

Lexa smiles, "I'd love to." 

 

_____________

  
  


The next morning finds Lexa in Clarke's pajamas, making breakfast for her two girls. Pancakes are being put on plates when there's a knock on the door and Raven rushes in, "Babe!!! We got the paper. Did you read it?"

 

She stops dead in her tracks when she notices Lexa is sitting at the head of the table. Raven stares at the scene and notices the pajamas and a big, knowing smile appears, "You two?"

 

"No! No. Clarke let me borrow them."

 

"Hmm okay then. Like I believe that."

 

"Auntie Raven! What is in the paper?!" 

 

Raven laughs and scoops Madi into her arms and sits in her seat, "The paper. The food critic released her statement."

 

Lexa reaches for the paper and Raven pulls it away, nearly knocking over Madi's orange juice, "Hey! I'm gonna read. You sit there and listen."

 

Clarke lifts an eyebrow, "Seeing as you nearly knocked over my daughter's orange juice, I'll read it. Hand it over."

 

"No fair." Raven hands the newspaper to Clarke.

 

"That's life." Clarke scans the paper and finds the article. Before she can read, Octavia and Anya come busting in, followed by Lincoln, Bellamy and Murphy.

 

"Great, the gangs all here. And so comfortable just walking into my house."

 

Murphy takes a plate of pancakes, "You read it yet?"

 

"Hey, those are mine uncle John!"

 

"Sorry little hobbit, wanna split one?"

 

Madi splits the pancake in half and hand it to him.

 

Clarke sighs, "Babe, would you mind making more?"

 

"Clarke…" Lexa whines, "Read it please?"

 

Clarke laughs, "Fine, fine. Okay, Trikru Shack. Got it. We ready?"

 

The whole table stares at her in anticipation. Clarke clears her throat and starts to read.

 

"I have tried food from all over the world, restaurants big and small. Each one has disappointed me so. And dear readers, the reason most disappoint me are not from lack of service, but rather a lack of food. There's no soul, no spirit in what people create anymore. My mother taught me that food was the true language of love. There was never anything better than coming home to a hot bowl of homemade soup followed by a four course meal. I am by no means an easy critic. Most think it is because I hate good food but the truth is that I love food. I love it so much I chose this job and continue to try food from around the world. With that said, I had the opportunity to try a small time burger joint, Trikru Shack. Opened and owned by Lexa and Anya Woods, these girls rose to fame rather quickly. New magazine's with their pictures plastered all over. And these girls are not even chefs to say the least. Many of my colleagues asked me to try this place and see if these girls could change my mind. So I went in and had a bite to eat."

 

Clarke stops and looks to see the whole table sitting at the edge of their seats. She laughs and takes a drink of water before continuing.

 

"Being greeted by the owner herself was quite different. Most chefs do not come out until after I have finished my food but she saw to me personally. She was quick, easy spirited, and knew her menu like the back of her hand. Her options are rather exquisite. Each name of the food thought about carefully. But nothing caught my eye until the newest addition rolled off my tongue. Madi's cheater tacos."

 

Madi gasps, "I'm in the paper!!!!" The table laughs and Clarke continues reading.

 

"I ordered the tacos, and had a home brewed beer. No one has ever suggested a home brew in any place I have been to. They seem to forget the passion that goes into hometown beer and would rather show off their larger assortments. What surprised me the most was the fact that there was a guide as to which beers would accentuate the taste of these cheater tacos."

 

Lincoln pats Lexa's shoulder, "You're welcome."

 

"Yeah yeah, save it."

 

Clarke laughs and goes on.

 

"As I waited for my order, I had a chance to really look around. I must say that I have never been in a restaurant that felt so much like home. Each item chosen carefully to bring out the beach theme. The seat I chose looked out over the ocean and I felt as though I was adrift at sea, not a care in the world. Then the food came."

 

Everyone held their breath, even Clarke.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it took one bite of my meal to be thrown back. It was as though I was six years old all over again. My mother making her homemade soup. Lexa Woods cooks with her heart and soul, filling each item with the love that everyone has surely missed. I enjoyed my food, and my beer that really added to the flavors on my plate. To Madi, your cheater taco was amazing. And for those who don't know what that is, please head down to the pier and give it a try. You will not be disappointed. In all my years, I have only given two restaurants a four star food rating. Today, this surpasses them all with a five star rating. Ms. Woods, I do hope your restaurant stays open indefinitely. And I look forward to trying many more of your creations."

 

The whole table erupted into cheers, Clarke smiling at Lexa who seemed stunned. 

 

"We did it bitches!"

 

The table grows silent as they stare at the little girl who just cussed.

 

"Octavia Blake. I've got a bone to pick with you!"

 

"Oopsie. I sorry mommy. I so excited it just came out."

 

Everyone laughs, and so does Clarke who shakes her head, "It's fine baby girl. Just don't let it happen again."

 

Madi smiles and nods, following Lexa to the stove to help make breakfast for the whole table. Lexa was happy, at peace with the fact that she would be staying open for years to come and it was all thanks to the little girl standing before her. She smiles and kisses Madi as she scoops her into a big hug. Life was turning out better than she expected.

 

___________

 

Laying naked in bed, Costia looks over to him and watches as he lights a cigarette, "Give me one." A hand extends and she takes a puff of the already lit cigarette in his hand. 

 

"You didn't break them up."

 

"You saw what she did to my nose. The bitch."

 

He grows angry and glares at her, "You watch what you say. That's the mother of my child."

 

Costia simple grins, "If you're angry, let's go another round. I need it."

 

The man with floppy hair shakes his head as he puts out his cigarette and focuses on the naked woman before him, "You are incorrigible."

 

"Oh Finn, you have no idea." 

 

And they go for another round. His mind focused on the fact that he was able to find her after all these years. He would meet his daughter and finally bring Clarke home where she belonged. How she could leave him he didn't understand but he would fix it. He would take care of the brunette woman that was sleeping with his girl. And he would make Clarke remember what it was like to be truly loved by him. After all he was the only one who could touch her.  

 

As he felt himself go over the edge, one name escaped from his lips, "Clarke." 


End file.
